Sick Day
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu catches the flu, and Ichigo takes him, Pai and Taruto back to her house. What's going to happen now? Read to find out!
1. Ichigo's Problem

**Sick Day Chapter 1:**

**Ichigo's Problem**

Ichigo was walking down a street near her house. She finally had a day off, and was planning on enjoying it alone. Her parents were out for another two weeks, and so far there had been no alien attacks. _Maybe I can hang out with Aoyama-kun later! _she thought.

She was so absorbed in her little daydream about her (annoying) boyfriend, that she didn't notice the green-haired (and extremely hot) alien boy floating above her.

That is, until he glomped her from behind, causing her ears and tail to pop out. "NYAAA!" she shrieked, turning to glare at her worst enemy. Kisshu just smirked and said, "Hi Koneko-chan, did I startle you?"

"What do you think!?" Ichigo yelled. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I love you, and I don't want to leave you alone," Kisshu said. As usual, because he was smirking, Ichigo didn't take him seriously.

"Where are your friends?" Ichigo asked. "Aren't you here to kidnap me?"

"I'm here to have fun!" Kisshu said, as he glomped her again, this time causing them both to fall to the ground, Kisshu on top. Seeing this as an opportunity, Kisshu pinned Ichigo's wrists down, laughing.

_**Meanwhile, a street away: **_Pai and a reluctant Taruto were searching for Kisshu, who had disappeared _again. _"That idiot is always after the cat Mew," Pai grumbled. "When is he going to learn that she doesn't like him?"

"Beats me," Taruto said. "He's kind of like Mew Pudding is with me- except Mew Pudding isn't a complete pervert."

Pai rolled his eyes. "I think you have feelings for her too," he said. "I wonder what would happen if Mew Ichigo ever returned Kisshu's feelings?"

"He'd be over the moon- and start in on us, telling us that he was right and we were wrong," Taruto said. "I kinda hope it never happens."

"He's pretty depressed about her, though," Pai said. "Do you think we should do anything?"

"No," Taruto said. "What about you and the fish?"

Pai looked away and said, "I have no clue what you're talking about, Taruto."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Taruto sang.

Pai looked at him oddly, but before he could comment on Taruto's latest bit of Earth knowledge, a girl screamed nearby, "KISSHU! GET OFF!"

Pai and Taruto looked at each other. "Well, we found him," Pai said. "Let's go, Taruto." The two aliens teleported to the sound of Ichigo's screaming.

_**Back with Ichigo and Kisshu: **_Ichigo was struggling to get away from Kisshu, when she heard teleportation sound nearby. _Great… my day is getting worse by the minute, _she thought, as Pai and Taruto appeared in her line of vision. To her surprise, they didn't immediately attack, despite the fact Kisshu had her pinned down. They didn't even get their weapons out.

Kisshu looked up sharply, seeing his brothers floating overhead. "I suppose you came to ruin my fun?" he asked- just as Ichigo managed to jam her knee into his stomach. This caused him to let go of her and back up. As Ichigo got up, Kisshu started coughing, hard. Ichigo surprised herself by saying, "Uh… Kisshu, are you okay?"

Kisshu stopped coughing, and said, "I feel really bad…."

That's when Ichigo noticed Kisshu's cheeks were flushed. She went to him and put her hand on his forehead. Her eyes widened. "Kisshu, y-you're burning up!" she said.

Kisshu looked at her- and then collapsed. Ichigo caught him before he hit the pavement, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Pai and Taruto had landed and were coming over. She looked over at them, and said, "I think he has the flu, he's got a really high fever, and as you could tell, a pretty bad cough too." She sighed, then said, "I have medicine at my house, you all might as well come with me."

"Wait, why?" Taruto asked.

"Do you want to catch it too?" Ichigo asked. "The medicine will help Kisshu, and make him less likely to get us sick. The flu is a very contagious disease. If you bring him back to your ship or whatever, you'll probably get sick too."

"I don't want to get sick," Taruto said. "Fine, let's go."

Pai sighed. "I thought you didn't like Kisshu," he said to Ichigo.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I want him to get sick," Ichigo said. "The flu is much worse than just a cold. If you don't treat it properly, you could die."

Pai sighed again and said, "Fine, I'll come too."

Ichigo picked up Kisshu, and started walking. Her house wasn't very far away, and they soon reached it. Ichigo took her key out, and opened the door. She took Kisshu upstairs, and sighed. "Are you two staying as well?" she asked Pai and Taruto.

"Can we?" Taruto asked.

"I suppose," Ichigo sighed. "I do need some help. Pai, you're in the guest bedroom, and Taruto gets the couch. I'll put Kisshu in my room." Without waiting for a response, she took Kisshu to her room and tucked him into her bed. Then she ran to the bathroom and got a washcloth. She soaked it in ice cold water, wrung it out, and brought it back to her room, where she put it on Kisshu's forehead. He was still unconscious.

Pai and Taruto came in a minute later, and Pai said, "What's next?"

"The medicine I have shouldn't be taken on an empty stomach," Ichigo said. "I'll go make some soup, you two stay here and watch him- unless you want to help."

"I'll help, but keep Pai away from anything you're cooking," Taruto said. "He'll poison it."

"Fine, let's go," Ichigo said. "Pai, stay here."

Pai glared but nodded, and sat down in Ichigo's desk chair.

**Another idea. I'm full of them. I hope you like! And review!**


	2. Break-Up

**Sick Day Chapter 2:**

**Break-Up**

_**With Ichigo and Taruto: **_"Good, the soup will be done soon," Ichigo said. "So why would Pai poison it?"

"He's so bad in the kitchen it's not even funny," Taruto said. "He forgets what he's cooking, he burns stuff, and he sometimes accidentally puts one of his chemicals in whatever he's cooking. It's a good thing Kisshu can cook, or we'd all have starved to death or been poisoned a looong time ago."

"Kisshu can cook?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Taruto asked. "He's pretty good, too, though not as good as our mom."

"You're all related?" Ichigo asked.

"Kisshu's adopted, but me and Pai are related by blood," Taruto said. "But we grew up together, so we all think of each other as brothers."

"I don't have siblings, is it nice?" Ichigo asked.

"Sometimes," Taruto replied. "Why don't you have siblings?"

"I think my parents are afraid to try again," Ichigo said. "When I was born, I was so small and weak that the doctors weren't sure I would survive. I think my parents don't want to go through that again, which is why I'm an only child."

"You seem really strong now," Taruto said. "You're always kicking our butts."

"Well, my mom says everything gets stronger as you get older, but part of it is the powers I have," Ichigo said. She looked at the soup, and said, "This looks done, let's bring some to Kisshu."

_**With Pai and Kisshu: **_Pai was watching Kisshu from Ichigo's desk chair, and contemplating why the cat girl would suddenly change her mind about Kisshu. Suddenly Pai noticed Kisshu was stirring. "Kisshu?" he asked.

Kisshu groaned. "I feel awful," he said, opening his eyes. Then he looked startled. "Where am I? Isn't this Ichigo's room?" he asked.

"Yes," Pai said. "She took the three of us back here after you collapsed, and she and Taruto are downstairs making soup. Don't ask me why she's doing all this, I have no clue."

"Maybe this means she has feelings for me!" Kisshu said. His smile faded as he started coughing. As he started to get his breath back, Ichigo and Taruto came back. Ichigo was carrying a bowl that was steaming, and a spoon.

"You're awake?" she asked Kisshu. "How are you feeling?"

"To be honest, awful," Kisshu replied.

"You've got the flu," Ichigo said. "It's probably going to take a while for you to get better. I have some medicine that will help, but you need to eat something first. Can you sit up?"

"I think so," Kisshu said. He tried, and didn't seem to be having too much trouble. Ichigo handed him the bowl and spoon, and said, "That's chicken noodle soup, it's good for you."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. He took the bowl and spoon and started eating. He finished it about ten minutes later, and Ichigo took the bowl back. "That stuff is good," he said.

"Do you want the recipe?" Ichigo asked.

"What makes you think I know how to cook?" Kisshu asked.

"Taruto told me you're pretty good at it," Ichigo said. "Relax, it's not a bad thing."

Kisshu glared at Taruto, who shrugged. "She asked how we ate if Pai couldn't cook," he said. "I just told her the truth."

"You know that some of the most famous cooks on Earth are men, right?" Ichigo asked. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's not a guy thing on our planet," Kisshu muttered. "But I had to learn because Pai can't cook to save his life."

Pai glared at Kisshu, but before he could say anything, Ichigo said, "I'm getting the medicine I have. Don't destroy each other while I'm gone."

Kisshu and Pai were having a glaring contest and didn't answer. Taruto just nodded, so Ichigo left and went to the bathroom, then opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of Tylenol. She got a glass of water, then went back to her room, and found Pai and Kisshu still glaring at each other. "Okay, could you two cut it out?" she asked. "I found the medicine."

Kisshu broke eye contact with Pai and said, "Do I have to swallow it whole?"

"Yes, and you need to take one a day until you're better," Ichigo said. "Here's some water." She handed him the glass and a pill, and he swallowed it. Ichigo took the glass from him, and felt his forehead. "You've still got a pretty high fever," she said. "Try to get some more sleep, I'm going to get another cold cloth." Then she noticed Kisshu was smirking, and said, "What?"

"I thought you didn't like me," Kisshu said. "Was I wrong?"

"I just don't like seeing others sick and not doing anything," Ichigo said, turning slightly red. "I like helping people. That doesn't mean I'm in love with you or anything."

Kisshu's ears drooped. Ichigo giggled, causing the boys to look at her, confused. In response to their looks of puzzlement, she said, "Your ears are so cute!"

Kisshu looked startled, and so did Pai and Taruto. "You think so?" Kisshu asked. "I thought you all thought our ears were weird, not cute."

"I don't know about the others, but I think they're cute," Ichigo said. "Although I bet Pudding agrees with me."

"Why Pudding?" Pai asked.

"She's head over heels for Taru-Taru," Ichigo said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Taruto shrieked.

"Pudding asked all of us to call you that," Ichigo said. "She thinks it's cute."

"Where did she come up with that?" Kisshu asked.

"Something about when she and Taruto got trapped under Tokyo Dome, and Taruto saved her, so she gave him a nickname and hugged him," Ichigo said. "Didn't he tell you all that?"

"I was a bit busy being scolded by Pai for saving the Dome," Taruto said. "It slipped my mind."

Pai was looking rather unhappy with Taruto, but luckily, Ichigo's cell phone rang at that moment, and Ichigo picked up. "Moshi moshi?" she said.

"_Ichigo, it's Aoyama," _Aoyuck said.

"Hi Aoyama-kun, what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"_I wanted to let you know that I really think this relationship isn't working out…" _Aoyuck said. _"I think we should break up."_

"Why?" Ichigo asked sadly. "What did I do wrong?"

"_You're late for everything, and you have to spend so much time at work that we never see each other anyways," _Aoyuck said. _"I'm sorry, Ichigo." _He hung up.

Ichigo dropped the phone on the floor. "Ichigo, what happened?" Kisshu asked.

"Aoyama-kun broke up with me…" Ichigo said sadly.

Kisshu snarled and said, "That jerk's going to pay."

"Can that wait till you're better?" Taruto asked. "You're going pale."

Ichigo and Pai looked at Kisshu, and saw that Taruto was right. Then Kisshu collapsed again, falling back against the pillows. Ichigo immediately put a hand on his forehead, and said, "Well, his fever hasn't gone up. I guess he's just tired out." She pulled the blankets up over Kisshu, and said, "Let's let him rest. We should go somewhere else, so he'll have quiet."

"Okay," Pai said. "Downstairs?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. She went downstairs, followed by Pai and Taruto.

**Okay, I KNOW I probably rushed the whole break-up thing, but I don't like Ichigo and Aoyuck together, it makes me sick. Review and don't flame me for rushing things a bit.**


	3. Ryou

**Sick Day Chapter 3:**

**Ryou**

Ichigo took Pai and Taruto to the living room, and said, "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Do you have anything to read?" Pai asked.

"There's a bookcase on the far wall, by the door," Ichigo said. "Taruto, what do you want to do?"

"I'm hungry," Taruto said.

"Let's go see what's in the kitchen, then," Ichigo said. She and Taruto walked off as Pai started looking at books.

Ichigo and Taruto cooked some pasta and added tomato sauce and cheese. Then Ichigo went to get Pai, while Taruto set the table.

"Pai, dinner," Ichigo said, coming into the living room.

Pai was absorbed in what looked like a book on plants, and didn't respond. "Pai…." Ichigo said. No response. Ichigo sighed, went over, and yanked the book out of his hands.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Pai shouted.

"Not listening to me," Ichigo said. "It's dinnertime."

"I like that book," Pai said.

"Then let's put a bookmark in it, and you can read it after dinner," Ichigo sighed. She grabbed a bookmark off the shelf, put it in the book where Pai had left off, and said, "There. Come eat, or it'll get cold."

Pai sighed and got up. He followed Ichigo to the kitchen table, and sat down when she did. "Taruto, good job setting the table," Ichigo said.

Taruto smiled happily, and started eating. "This is good," he said.

"Well, you helped make it," Ichigo said. "Pai, do you like it?"

"I liked the book better," Pai said.

"Honestly, books don't even taste like anything," Ichigo said. "And I really hope you weren't planning on eating that one; my mom got it as a present from my aunt."

Pai looked offended, and said, "I do not eat books. I meant I'd rather be reading than eating."

"Does that explain why you're so thin?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually we have faster metabolisms than humans," Taruto said. "We're all pretty thin, and it doesn't help that there's not a lot of food on our planet. That's why we want to take over Earth; it's nice and there's a lot of food. The pollution's a problem though."

"Do you really have to take over, though?" Ichigo asked. "Wouldn't it be easier to just live here peacefully? Or find a way to save your own planet?"

"I kind of like the second option, but our leader isn't happy with that idea," Pai said.

"Are you sure he's a good person to listen to, then?" Ichigo asked. "If the pollution is a problem, it would be hard for your people to live here anyways. Why do you listen to him?"

"Because we have to," Pai said.

"Wouldn't both our races benefit from saving your own planet?" Ichigo asked. "Your people wouldn't have to deal with the pollution here, and my people would still be alive."

"How would you go about saving our home planet?" Pai asked.

"Mew Aqua," Ichigo said. "Ryou and Keiichiro said it has the ability to heal. If we got enough of it, you could save your planet, and we could stop this fight. It's not really going anywhere anyways."

"She's got a point, Pai," Taruto said. "And isn't this sort of the conversation we were having with Kisshu the other day?"

"Yeah…." Pai said.

Before they could get any further, though, they heard a loud 'THUMP' from upstairs, and looked at each other. Then they got up and ran for the stairs.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu had been awake for about ten minutes, and noticed that there was no one in the room. At first he thought he'd just wait and see if anyone came in, but then he got bored. However, when he tried to get up, he soon found out that he was too weak to stand. He collapsed to the floor with a loud 'thump' that he knew would most likely bring the others running. He managed to sit up, but couldn't stand.

_**With Ichigo, Pai and Taruto: **_The three ran into Ichigo's room to find Kisshu sitting on the floor. "Kisshu! What happened?" Ichigo asked, worried.

"I didn't know where you guys were, so I decided to go see if I could find you, but I can't stand up, so I fell," Kisshu said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, we were eating dinner and talking," Ichigo said. She helped Kisshu up, and back to the bed. Kisshu laid back down, and Ichigo tucked him back in.

"What were you guys talking about?" Kisshu asked.

"Different options to this battle," Pai said. "Ichigo suggested using Mew Aqua on our home planet."

"That's a _great _idea, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "You think we should collect the Mew Aqua together?"

"Yeah, whatever's left," Ichigo said. "My team has a lot of it already."

"Should w-" Pai started, but then they heard banging on the door. "Stay here," Ichigo told the aliens, then ran downstairs, and looked through the peephole. "Uh-oh," she muttered. Ryou was standing outside her door, and he looked MAD.

Sighing, Ichigo opened the door and said, "What's up?"

"WHAT'S UP? YOU'RE TAKING CARE OF THE ENEMY, THAT'S WHAT'S UP!" Ryou shouted. "WHAT HAPPENED TO TAKING THEM DOWN?"

"I never said I was going to kill them," Ichigo said. "We were talking about that over dinner, actually."

"YOU INVITED THEM OVER FOR DINNER!?" Ryou screamed.

"Actually, they're going to be staying here for a while," Ichigo said, snickering at the look on Ryou's face.

"ARE. YOU. _INSANE!?" _Ryou screamed, turning the color of Pai's hair.

"No, but you look pretty insane right about now," Ichigo said. "Purple and blonde don't really mix well."

"_WHY _ON _EARTH _WOULD YOU LET OUR ENEMIES STAY AT YOUR _HOUSE!?" _Ryou screeched.

"Because," Ichigo said.

"BECAUSE WHAT!?" Ryou shouted.

"If you were using my pendant to spy on me, you should already know the answer to that question," Ichigo said. "Though if you use my pendant to spy on me, it makes me wonder who's more perverted; you or Kisshu?"

Ryou was now so purple it probably wasn't healthy as he screamed, "I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

"Considering the Mew outfits, I'd say you're pretty perverted," Ichigo said. "So how many times have you watched me changing?"

"ZERO!" Ryou screeched. "I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU NAKED, NOR WOULD I GO SO FAR AS TO SPY ON YOU WHILE YOU'RE TAKING YOUR CLOTHES OFF!"

"But you must be spying on me sometimes, since you knew I had the aliens over," Ichigo said reasonably. "So why didn't you know why I had them over? I have my pendant on me all the time."

"Fine, I WAS going to give you a chance to explain, but I know you have them over because Kisshu has the flu, and that you're taking care of him, and teaching Taruto how to cook," Ryou said in a slightly quieter voice.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "What of it?"

"Are you sure you can trust them?" Ryou asked.

"Judging by the way they've been acting, yes," Ichigo said. "We were actually talking about collecting the Mew Aqua together, but that's an idea in progress."

Ryou looked shocked. "You want to stop the fighting?" he asked.

"Yep, and I think they might too," Ichigo said. "I know Lettuce does as well. Pudding too, I'd bet. She's head over heels for Taru-Taru."

Before Ryou could respond, they heard from upstairs, "I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry, bad habit," Ichigo yelled back.

Ryou was shaking his head. "I'll get the other Mews together and talk to them," he said reluctantly. "You do something about those three, and we can have a meeting when Kisshu's recovered. I don't want to get sick."

Ichigo grinned and said, "Okay!"

Ryou left, still shaking his head, and Ichigo nearly skipped up the stairs.

**That's it for tonight, I'm getting tired. Maybe in this story, I'll manage not to kill Ryou! That'll make the Ryou fans out there happy, right? Review plz!**


	4. Not Feeling Well

**Sick Day Chapter 4:**

**Not Feeling Well**

Ichigo went back upstairs to her room. She was pretty happy that Ryou wasn't going to kill her for letting the aliens stay. When she reached her room, she saw that Kisshu was asleep again. Pai was sitting in her desk chair, and Taruto was floating, cross-legged, in midair. "How's Kisshu?" she asked softly.

"His temperature is still pretty high," Pai said. "I got another cold cloth after he fell asleep."

"Good, that should help," Ichigo said. "The medicine I gave him should take effect soon; that'll help too."

Suddenly Kisshu started coughing, which woke him up. He sat up, one hand over his mouth. Ichigo and Pai exchange worried glances. Ichigo went over and started patting him on the back. As he started to get his breath back, Ichigo said, "That doesn't sound good, I think I'll go see if I can find cough syrup."

"It doesn't feel good either," Kisshu said, his voice raspy. "It makes my chest hurt."

"I'll go see if I can find some cough syrup," Ichigo said. She got up and went to the medicine cabinet, then started digging around. She found a bottle of cough syrup, and checked the instructions and the expiration date. Both seemed fine, so she brought the bottle back to Kisshu. He started coughing again as she came into the room, and then clapped a hand over his mouth. "Are you feeling sick?" Ichigo asked. Kisshu nodded. Ichigo ran to the closet, and grabbed a bucket, which she took back to her room. She was almost too late; right as she came in, Kisshu took his hand away from his mouth. She quickly put the bucket on his lap, right before he threw up.

Ichigo came over and started rubbing Kisshu's back as he continued to cough stuff up. He finally stopped heaving a few minutes later, and said, "I feel awful…."

"Do you think you have stomach flu?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I think I was coughing too hard," Kisshu said weakly. "My stomach feels fine now."

"That's good, stomach flu is really yucky," Ichigo said. "I got you some water and the cough syrup. Don't drink too fast, okay?"

"Okay," Kisshu said. Ichigo handed him a glass of water, and put the bucket on the floor. She noticed Kisshu was pretty shaky, so she helped him drink the water.

"Okay, now you need the cough syrup," Ichigo said. She measured some out onto a spoon, and said, "Open up."

"That smells disgusting," Kisshu complained. "Do I really have to take that?"

"You do if you want the cough to go away," Ichigo said. Kisshu sighed and opened his mouth, letting Ichigo feed him the cough syrup.

"That not only smells disgusting, it tastes disgusting," Kisshu said unhappily. "That better be worth it."

"It'll work," Ichigo said. "Go back to sleep, it's pretty late. I'm going to show Pai and Taruto where they'll be sleeping, and then I'll be back."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Kisshu asked.

"The floor, I have a nice fluffy sleeping bag," Ichigo said.

"Couldn't we sleep together?" Kisshu asked.

"Not when you're sick," Ichigo said firmly. "I'll be in the same room, but not the same bed." She turned to Pai and Taruto and said, "Let me show you where you'll be sleeping."

"Okay," Pai said. "Good night, Kisshu."

"Night," Kisshu said sleepily. He laid back, and pulled the covers up. Ichigo shooed Pai and Taruto out of the room as Kisshu fell asleep.

Ichigo closed the door softly and said, "Okay, Pai's got the guest room, and Taruto, you get the sofa bed."

"What's a sofa bed?" Taruto asked.

"The sofa in the living room folds out into a bed," Ichigo said. "Pai, the guest room is the one diagonal from my room, do you need anything?"

"I don't think so, thanks," Pai said.

Ichigo nodded, and said, "Okay, Taruto, let's get you set up for the night."

Taruto followed her downstairs, and to the living room. "Okay, the sofa folds out, but we need to move the little table first," Ichigo said. "And we're going to need sheets and a blanket, too. I'll start getting set up in here, will you go to the closet by the stairs and pick out some sheets?"

"Sure," Taruto said. He went off to do that, and Ichigo moved the small table to the far side of the room. Then she pulled the sofa cushions off, and unfolded the bed inside. Taruto came back with some sheets, and she helped him put them on the bed. Then they got some blankets, and Ichigo said, "Are you all set for the night?"

"Yep, thanks Ichigo," Taruto said. Ichigo ruffled his hair and went back upstairs. She quietly went back to her room, and got her sleeping bag out. She grabbed a pillow from her parents' room, and went back. Then she climbed into her sleeping bag and went to sleep almost immediately. She woke up a few times, since Kisshu was coughing, but eventually they both went to sleep.

Ichigo woke up the next morning with the sun in her eyes; she had forgotten to close the curtains. She sighed and got up, going over to check on Kisshu. He woke up as she came over, and said, "Morning…"

"Morning," Ichigo replied. "How are you feeling?"

"No better than yesterday," Kisshu said. "I'm hungry, though."

"I can make oatmeal," Ichigo said. "You shouldn't eat anything too heavy."

"Okay…" Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled at him and went downstairs. Taruto was still sleeping, so she was quiet as she cooked some oatmeal for Kisshu. When it was done, she put in milk and brown sugar, and took the bowl upstairs. Pai was coming out of the guest room, and she said, "Good morning, Pai."

"Morning," Pai said. "Is Taruto up?"

"Not yet," Ichigo said. "I made some oatmeal, I'm going to give some to Kisshu. There's leftovers downstairs, though."

"Okay, thanks," Pai said. "I'll go get Taruto up." He went downstairs, and Ichigo took the oatmeal back to her room.

Kisshu was still lying down, and Ichigo asked, "Are you still able to sit up?"

"Not so much," Kisshu said. "And it makes me dizzy."

Ichigo came over, and sat down next to Kisshu. She sighed and said, "Open up."

Kisshu smirked and obeyed. Ichigo started feeding him the oatmeal. Halfway through, he said, "I'm not really hungry anymore."

Ichigo put the bowl to the side, and said, "Try to stay awake a while longer, you need more of the medicine."

Kisshu nodded, so Ichigo went to the medicine cabinet, and took out the bottle of Tylenol. She brought it and a glass of water back, and helped Kisshu take the pill. Then she put a hand on his forehead. Noticing he looked quizzical, she said, "You've still got a pretty bad fever. Just take it easy, I'm getting another cold cloth."

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for me?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo turned pretty red, and didn't respond. "You look like a strawberry," Kisshu commented, smirking.

"Do you have feelings for me? Or am I just a toy, like you're always saying?" Ichigo asked, choosing to ignore the comment about how red she was getting.

It was Kisshu's turn to get uncomfortable, and he said, "I love you, you're not a toy. I just think you're cute when you're angry, and since I know that gets you riled up, I tell you that."

"Being called a toy doesn't make me feel very good," Ichigo said. "Actually, it makes me sad. I just hide that because we're supposed to be enemies."

"I made you sad?" Kisshu asked, his voice shaking.

Noticing the change in his voice, Ichigo looked at Kisshu, just as tears started to fall from his eyes. She sat down next to him, and said, "Please don't cry, you didn't mean to make me sad, right?"

"No…" Kisshu said sadly.

"Then as long as you stop the toy comments, I think it's fine," Ichigo said, taking a tissue off her desk and wiping Kisshu's tears away. Kisshu sniffed, but then started coughing again, harder this time. As he began to stop, he swallowed hard. Ichigo noticed and asked, "Do you need the bucket again?"

Kisshu nodded, and Ichigo helped him sit up, then handed him the bucket. Since she had one hand on his stomach trying to hold him up, she felt his stomach heave, and soon after, he threw up again. She patted him gently on the back as he got everything out. When he stopped heaving, she said, "I don't think you should eat for a while. This happens every time you eat- you start coughing, and then you throw up whatever you ate. It's probably better if you don't eat till that cough's a bit better."

"I guess," Kisshu said weakly. "My mouth tastes bad, do you have any water?"

"Sure," Ichigo said, picking up a glass she had brought in with the oatmeal. She put the bucket back on the floor, and helped Kisshu drink the water.

"I really don't feel well," Kisshu admitted when he finished.

"I know, and I know you're not going to like this, but it usually takes at least a week for the flu to go away completely, if not longer," Ichigo said.

"I have to stay in bed for a WEEK!?" Kisshu asked.

"Or until you're strong enough to walk," Ichigo said. "And judging by the fact that you can't eat right now, that might take a while. I'll be here, though."

"Can Pai and Taruto stay?" Kisshu asked.

"Of course, but why?" Ichigo asked.

"If I'm sick, I can't exactly cook," Kisshu said. "And then Taruto will starve."

"What about Pai?" Ichigo asked.

"He gets so absorbed in reading he doesn't notice that he's hungry for days at a time," Kisshu said. "He's hopeless."

"Taruto says he poisons people when he cooks," Ichigo commented.

"That's why he's not allowed in the kitchen," Kisshu said, yawning.

Ichigo noticed Kisshu was looking tired, and said, "Get some rest, I'll be in and out. Maybe I'll go teach Taruto how to cook."

"Okay…." Kisshu said, yawning again. "Do you mind closing the curtains?"

"Not at all," Ichigo said. She got up and closed the curtains, and then went back to Kisshu, and pulled the blankets over him. He was half-asleep as she quietly left the room. She quietly closed the door, and went downstairs. She found a rather odd scene in the living room. Pai was lying on the sofa bed, seemingly asleep, and Taruto was nowhere to be seen.

Ichigo sighed and went over to Pai, then shook his shoulder. No response. "Pai, are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Pai mumbled something incoherent, but didn't move. Ichigo got fed up and whacked him over the head. He sat bolt upright, and glared at her, rubbing his head. "What was THAT for?" he growled. "You're worse than Kisshu!"

"You weren't waking up," Ichigo said. "And where's Taruto?"

"That little…" Pai growled. "He knocked me out and disappeared. Probably didn't want me asking where he was going."

"I smell burning, did you go in my kitchen?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe a little…" Pai said sheepishly.

Ichigo sighed. "You go clean up whatever you did in there, and DO NOT cook anything," she said. "I'll call Pudding and see if she's seen Taruto."

Pai grouchily went to the kitchen, while Ichigo picked up the house phone and dialed Pudding's number. She waited as it rang, then heard, _"Hello na no da?"_

"Hi Pudding, it's Ichigo," Ichigo said. "Taru-Taru disappeared after knocking Pai out, have you seen him?"

"_Hai na no da, he's right here with Pudding,"_ Pudding said.

"Thanks Pudding, we were just worried because we didn't know where he was," Ichigo said.

"_You're welcome na no da," _Pudding said. _"Ja ne!"_

"Ja ne," Ichigo said, and hung up. She went into the kitchen and said, "Pudding says Taruto's at her house, so he's probably fine."

"Okay, thanks," Pai said. He was scrubbing a pot, and looking rather frustrated.

"You burned something onto the bottom of that pot, didn't you?" Ichigo asked. "It will work better if you use a Brillo pad. Here, I'll get one." She went under the sink, and took out a Brillo pad. Then she handed it to Pai and said, "Use that, it'll be more effective."

Pai took it and found that Ichigo was right. When he was done, Ichigo said, "From now on, you're not allowed in the kitchen. I'm sure you don't want to be scrubbing pots every day."

"Fine…" Pai said reluctantly. "Hey, don't you have school?"

"No, it's summer vacation," Ichigo said. "I just got out last week."

"Well, that's good," Pai said. "You won't have to worry about missing school while caring for Kisshu."

"Yep, I'm glad," Ichigo said with a smile.

**I think I just set a new record for how bad a chapter ending can be. By the way, I think this story will be mainly fluff, so if you like stories with a ton of action, you might not like this too much. Review anyways, plz!**


	5. Games and Bad News

**Sick Day Chapter 5:**

**Games and Bad News**

After Ichigo helped Pai clean up the mess he made, and told him he was banned from the kitchen, she went to check on Kisshu. He was still sleeping, so she quietly gathered up some clothes, and went to take a shower.

When she was done, she went back to her room. Kisshu was starting to wake up, so she went over and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Not great," Kisshu said. "And I'm really thirsty."

"I'll go get some orange juice, that's supposed to be good for you," Ichigo said. "By the way, do you have any allergies?"

"Bananas," Kisshu said. "Even the smell makes me sick to my stomach. I ate one once, and I was sick for two days."

"I'll go get rid of the ones downstairs," Ichigo said. "And I'll get some orange juice."

"Thanks," Kisshu said.

Ichigo went downstairs, and took every banana she could find out to the outside garbage. Then she came back, and got a glass of orange juice, which she took upstairs. When she came into her room, Kisshu tried to push himself up, but didn't get very far. "Just take it easy, I'll help you," Ichigo said. She sat down next to him, and helped him sit up, rearranging the pillows to support him. Then she helped him drink the glass of orange juice.

"You should get some more rest," Ichigo told him when he was finished.

"Can't we play a game or something? I've been sleeping all day," Kisshu said.

"I guess," Ichigo said. "What do you want to play?"

"Hangman," Kisshu said. "I want to play with someone who doesn't come up with words like 'photosynthesis' every time we play."

"Let me guess, you play with Pai," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, and he keeps creaming me because I don't even know half the words he uses," Kisshu said.

"Okay, I'll go get some paper and a pencil," Ichigo said. "I'm good at guessing games, I wonder how long it'll take me to get your words." She went to her desk, and took out a pad of paper and a pencil. "Do you want to go first?" she asked.

"Sure," Kisshu said with a smirk. He took the paper and pencil, and drew the little hanging stand. Then he put four lines under it. "It's four letters," he said.

"S?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope," Kisshu said, and drew a little head on the hanging stand.

"N?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu drew an N in the first spot. "Yep," he said.

Ichigo smirked. "The word is neko, right?" she asked.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" Kisshu shouted.

"I told you, I'm good at guessing games," Ichigo said. Her smile faded as Kisshu started coughing, and she started patting him on the back. When he got his breath back, she told him, "I don't think shouting is very good for you."

"I guess you're right," Kisshu said. "It's your turn."

Ichigo took the pad of paper and the pencil, then put down five lines. "Five letters," she said.

"N?" Kisshu asked.

"Nope," Ichigo replied. "You get a head."

"S?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said, and put an S on the fourth line.

"H?" Kisshu asked.

"Nope, and you get a neck," Ichigo said.

"T?" Kisshu suggested.

Ichigo put a T on the fifth line.

"U?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo sighed and put a U on the second line.

Kisshu smirked and said, "Q."

"You're getting there," Ichigo said. She put a Q on the first line.

"Quest," Kisshu said. "My turn." He took the paper and pencil, then drew nine lines in.

"E?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu sighed and put an E on the second line.

"A?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu put an A on the fifth line.

"I?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu was getting irritated as he put an I on the seventh line.

"O?" Ichigo asked.

"You're just guessing all the vowels, right?" Kisshu asked as he put an O on the eighth line.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "U?"

"HA! No U's," Kisshu said, giving her a head.

"C?" Ichigo asked, and smirked as Kisshu growled and put a C on the first line.

"S?" Ichigo asked.

"How do you do it?" Kisshu asked, putting in two S's after the E.

"I don't know," Ichigo said. "I've always been good at guessing games. T?"

"Grr…" Kisshu said as he put a T on the sixth line.

"N," Ichigo said. "What does 'cessation' even mean?"

"It means to end something," Kisshu said. "You need a bigger vocabulary, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo blushed and said, "It's my turn. I have a good word in mind."

"How many letters?" Kisshu asked.

"Nine," Ichigo said, drawing nine lines in.

"N?" Kisshu asked.

"Nope," Ichigo said.

"P?" Kisshu guessed.

Ichigo put a P on the second line.

"O?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo put two O's on the fifth and sixth lines.

"I?" Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed and put two I's on the third line and the eighth line.

"E?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo put an E on the first line, now scowling.

Kisshu smirked and asked, "C?"

"Fine…" Ichigo sighed as she put a C on the ninth line.

"T," Kisshu said. "And Z."

"How did you get that?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Kisshu said. "Do you know what that means?"

"Contagious," Ichigo said. "Epizootic means contagious."

"I'm guessing you were thinking about me when you picked that?" Kisshu said.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. She put a hand on his forehead. "Your fever still hasn't gone down much," she told him.

"I'm getting tired out again," Kisshu said. "Maybe we should continue later."

"Okay, get some rest," Ichigo said. She took the paper and pencil back, and rearranged the pillows again, so Kisshu was lying down. Then she pulled the covers over him. Even though he was already half-asleep, he asked, "Can you stay?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. She smoothed his hair back as he fell asleep. Then she got a book and sat down on a beanbag chair to read.

About an hour later, however, Ichigo was startled to hear her cell phone ring. She quickly took it into the hallway, and closed her door before opening it and saying, "Moshi moshi?"

"_Ichigo, it's Mom," _her mother's voice said.

"How's your trip going?" Ichigo asked.

"_That's what I needed to talk to you about," _Sakura said, sounding serious.

Ichigo got nervous and said, "Did something happen?"

"_I don't know any easy way to say this, but… your dad got hit by a car, and…" _Sakura trailed off.

"He's gone?" Ichigo asked in a whisper, her voice shaking.

"_Yes," _Sakura said, her voice shaking too. _"I'm sorry, but I'm coming home, and we'll be having a funeral soon. How's it going there?"_

"I've got a bunch of stuff to tell you when you get back," Ichigo said grimly. "When will you be home?"

"_Wednesday night," _Sakura said. _"I'll see you then, sweetie."_

"Bye Mom," Ichigo said, and hung up. Then she went back to her room. Kisshu was waking up, and seeing the look on her face, he said, "What happened?"

"My dad is dead, my mom just called," Ichigo said, starting to cry.

"I'm really sorry, Ichigo," Kisshu said. Ichigo sniffed. Then she sat down on the edge of her bed next to Kisshu, and buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Kisshu managed to sit up, and gently pulled Ichigo over into his arms. To his surprise, she buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

This was about when Pai and Taruto came in, and they both immediately looked worried. Looking at Kisshu, Pai said telepathically, _What happened?_

_Her dad died, apparently, _Kisshu replied.

Pai and Taruto looked horrified, but then Ichigo's cell phone rang again. Pai looked at the caller ID, and picked up.

Kisshu and Taruto watched as Pai said, "Ryou, now's really not a good time for yelling. Ichigo just received a call saying her dad died. Save it for later, okay?" He got a response, and hung up.

Ichigo was still clinging to Kisshu, but she turned and said, "Thanks Pai…"

"Sure," Pai said. "We helped Kisshu get over his parents' deaths. We know what it's like."

"We'll help you too," Taruto said. "Is your mom coming home?"

"Wednesday night," Ichigo said. "I guess I'll have to explain my secret identity to her, since I also have to explain why the aliens attacking Tokyo are staying with us."

"We'll help," Kisshu said. "It's the least we can do for you taking us in."

"Thanks Kisshu," Ichigo said. She slowly let go of him, and said, "Sorry I got your shirt wet."

"It's fine," Kisshu said with a smile.

"I'm getting you a different shirt, you shouldn't wear wet clothes when you're sick," Ichigo said. She went to her dresser and took out a black shirt, which she handed to Kisshu. He took his shirt off, causing Ichigo to blush, and put the black one on. Then he yawned. Ichigo noticed and said, "Get some rest, you've been up for a while. I'll be here."

"Thanks…" Kisshu said sleepily. Soon after, he was fast asleep, and Pai left. Taruto stayed, and sat down on the floor next to the bed. Ichigo went back to her book, but stopped when Taruto came over and sat with her. She was startled when he leaned his head on her shoulder, but let him snuggle. Soon they were both asleep.

**Cute, right? I got the idea for Ichigo's dad dying from a review on Amnesia, sent by my good friend I'm a Nerd and Proud. Thanks!**


	6. Relapse

**Sick Day Chapter 6:**

**Relapse**

Pai came into the room a while later, and found Kisshu still asleep, and Ichigo and Taruto asleep together as well. It looked like Taruto had snuggled up to Ichigo. _Kisshu's going to strangle Taruto if he sees this, _Pai thought. So he went over and gently picked Taruto up, then teleported him downstairs and tucked him into the sofa bed. That done, Pai grabbed a blanket out of the closet, and went back to Ichigo's room. Ichigo was still sound asleep on the beanbag chair, and Pai covered her with the blanket. He went over to Kisshu, and put a hand on his forehead. Noticing Kisshu's fever hadn't gone down, he went to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later with a cold cloth, which he put over Kisshu's forehead. Then he went back to his room for the night.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to find that she was still on the beanbag chair, and Taruto was gone. Shrugging, she went over to Kisshu, and noticed his cheeks were a little less flushed. She gently put a hand on his forehead. His fever had gone down quite a bit since last night, and he seemed to be breathing easier, too. Then she noticed that Kisshu was waking up. "Kisshu?" she asked softly.

"Morning, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said sleepily.

"Are you feeling any better today?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, actually," Kisshu said. He started coughing, and when he got his breath back, he said, "I've still got the cough, though."

"Your fever's gone down a lot," Ichigo said. "I'm still getting another pill for you, okay?"

Kisshu nodded, and Ichigo went to the medicine cabinet, and took out the Tylenol again. She brought it and some water back to her room, and said, "Can you sit up?"

"I think so," Kisshu said. He tried, and didn't look too tired out from it. Ichigo handed him the water and a pill, and he swallowed it.

Ichigo took the glass when he was done and said, "I'm going to go wash this, and check on Taruto and Pai."

"K," Kisshu said. Ichigo smiled at him and left.

By the time she came back, Kisshu was wide awake. "Can we play more Hangman?" he asked her.

"Sure," Ichigo said, just as her cell phone rang. She picked up, and said, "Moshi moshi?"

"_Ichigo, it's Aoyama,"_ Aoyuck said.

"What do YOU want?" Ichigo asked.

"_I wanted to get back together," _Aoyuck said.

"Too late," Ichigo said. "I found someone who actually loves me, so you can go find someone else."

"_Y-you can't be serious," _Aoyuck stammered. _"Who could be better?"_

"None of your business, and like you said, we're over," Ichigo replied firmly. "You've got one hell of an ego, thinking no one could ever replace you. Go find someone else, and stay out of my life."

There was a click on the other end, and Ichigo snapped the phone shut. "Who was that?" Kisshu asked.

"Aoyama," Ichigo said with disgust. "He wanted to get back together."

"So you do have feelings for me?" Kisshu asked with a smirk.

"Maybe…." Ichigo muttered, turning red.

Kisshu was a little shocked that Ichigo had admitted it, but still smirked. "I knew I'd win you over someday," he said.

"We'll have to get this past my totally overprotective-" Ichigo broke off, remembering what she had learned yesterday. Tears started falling again.

Kisshu looked worried, and said, "Do you want another hug?"

Ichigo nodded, and sat down on the bed next to Kisshu, who pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly. She buried her face in his shirt again, and he said, "It's hard, isn't it. Losing a loved one."

"Yeah…" Ichigo said.

"I lost both my parents when I was six," Kisshu said softly. "The pain doesn't really go away, but it fades after a while. When it first happened, I isolated myself, even after Pai and Taruto's parents took me in. It took a long time before I could come out of my shell. But I realized that my parents wouldn't have wanted me to sit around being depressed and shutting out the world. I still miss them, but I know they'd be proud of me. I'm sure your dad was the same. He'd want you to live a happy life, not get depressed over his death."

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, a bit startled. "Thanks Kisshu," she said. "I'm glad you're here."

Now Kisshu was the startled one, and he asked, "Even though I'm sick?"

"You've been really helpful," Ichigo said. "Whether you're sick or not, I've finally realized that I love you."

Kisshu smiled happily, and said, "I love you too, Koneko-chan. I always have."

Ichigo smiled back, as Pai and Taruto came in. "How are you, Kisshu?" Pai asked.

"Ichigo said my fever's gone down since last night," Kisshu said. "And I can sit up. But I still have a cough."

"The cough is usually the last thing to go," Ichigo said. "It sounds like you're getting better."

"Can I have something to eat soon?" Kisshu asked.

"I think I'll make some broth, eating heavy stuff isn't going to be good for you, especially if you end up throwing up again," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed, but said, "Okay."

Ichigo went back downstairs, and got a pot, then started boiling water. When the water was boiling, she poured some chicken bouillon in, and took it off the heat. She poured some into a bowl, and brought it upstairs to Kisshu. She handed him the bowl on a tray, and said, "Careful, it's really hot."

Kisshu nodded and blew on the broth, then started to slowly drink it. By the time he was done, he was looking sleepy again, so Ichigo took the bowl and tray back, and said, "Go back to sleep, I'll be right here."

"K…" Kisshu said, settling back down against the pillows. He was asleep soon after.

An hour later, Ichigo was reading when Kisshu started coughing, which woke him up. Ichigo ran over and helped him sit up, then started patting him on the back again. Suddenly he put a hand over his mouth again. Ichigo grabbed the bucket, and put it on his lap. Kisshu took his hand away from his mouth quickly, but unfortunately he knocked the bucket over. Unable to hold it any longer, Kisshu ended up throwing up on the bed, and on his shirt. Ichigo couldn't reach the bucket, so she just rubbed Kisshu's back as he threw up. By the time he got everything out, he looked absolutely miserable. "Sorry…" he said sadly.

"It's fine, I'll just put the stuff in the washing machine," Ichigo said comfortingly. She carefully folded the blankets up around the mess, and then said, "Kisshu, I need you to take that shirt off, okay?"

Kisshu obeyed, and folded it up around the mess. Ichigo took it from him and then took the blankets and shirt down to the laundry room. She dumped them on the concrete floor and ran back upstairs. She grabbed a bunch of blankets on the way, and went back to her room. Kisshu was shivering, and she immediately covered him up with the blankets. Then she went and got a shirt out of her dresser, and said, "Kisshu, put this on. Do you need help?"

"N-no," Kisshu said through chattering teeth. He took the shirt and put it on.

Ichigo went over and felt his forehead, then said, "Your fever's back up. Lie back down, I'm going to get a cool cloth."

Kissh laid back, and Ichigo pulled the blankets over him. She ran to the bathroom, and soaked a washcloth in ice water, then brought it back to Kisshu, and put it on his forehead. He was still shivering, so Ichigo ran to the closet again, and grabbed more blankets. She brought them back and spread them over Kisshu, who was starting to look a bit paler than usual. Ichigo spread the blankets over Kisshu, and pulled them up to his neck. "I feel awful…" Kisshu said, his voice weak and raspy.

"Are you feeling sick again?" Ichigo asked.

"No, but I'm cold and I have a headache," Kisshu said.

Ichigo felt his forehead- and looked shocked. "You've got a really high fever, it's no wonder you feel awful," she said. "Do you have fever medicine at your ship?"

"I think so," Kisshu said. "Pai would know."

"I'll go find him," Ichigo said, and ran out. She checked the guest bedroom. No Pai. Then she looked downstairs. Still no Pai. "Taruto, where's Pai?" she asked the youngest alien.

"He left without saying anything," Taruto said. "My guess is with Lettuce."

"I'll call her," Ichigo said, and ran for the phone. She dialed Lettuce's cell phone, and waited with crossed fingers until the other girl picked up. _"Moshi moshi?" _Lettuce said.

"Lettuce, it's Ichigo. Do you know where Pai is?" Ichigo asked.

"_No, why?" _Lettuce asked.

"Kisshu's fever just shot up and I need his help," Ichigo said. "And I have no way of contacting him, and Taruto said he has no clue where Pai is."

"_I haven't seen Pai in- wait, why are the aliens at your house, and what's up with Kisshu having a fever?" _Lettuce asked.

"Ryou didn't tell you that we're thinking of forming a truce?" Ichigo asked. "He said he'd call the other Mews, tell them my plan, and we'd wait until Kisshu's recovered to set up peace talks," Ichigo said. "I brought them to my place because Kisshu has the flu."

"_My family was on vacation, maybe it slipped his mind since I was gone," _Lettuce said. _"I'll call Pai, and tell him that you need him."_

"Thanks. Please hurry," Ichigo said, and hung up. Then she went back upstairs. Taruto was in her room, and Kisshu was sleeping again.

"Lettuce is calling Pai," Ichigo said softly. "I wonder when she got his phone number?"

"Beats me, but I hope Pai gets here soon," Taruto said.

Fifteen minutes later, Pai teleported in and said, "What happened?"

"Kisshu threw up on himself, and when I came back from cleaning, his fever was higher than yesterday," Ichigo said grimly. "I was wondering if you had any suggestions. I put a cold cloth on his forehead, but that will only help a little."

"We have fever medicine," Pai said. "I can go get it." He teleported out, and returned five minutes later with a small red bottle. "Do you have a spoon?" Pai asked Ichigo.

"Hai," Ichigo said, and took one off her desk from earlier. Pai took it and tapped Kisshu on the forehead. Kisshu slowly woke up, and when he was fully awake, Pai said, "Kisshu, you need some of the fever medicine, you're in pretty bad shape."

Kisshu just nodded, and Pai poured some medicine onto a spoon, then fed it to Kisshu. He gave Kisshu one more spoonful, and put the cap back on the bottle. "Get some rest, Kisshu," Pai said. "You really need it."

"K…" Kisshu said. He settled down, and went back to sleep. Pai, Ichigo and Taruto went outside the room, and Pai said quietly, "We need to keep an eye on him. A fever that high is dangerous, and medicine can only do so much."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "I don't mind staying with him."

"Good," Pai said. "When is your mother coming back?"

Ichigo winced. "Tomorrow night," she said. "This isn't going to be easy to explain."

"We'll help you out," Pai said. "But you're probably right, it's not going to be easy, especially since Kisshu is sleeping in your room. And it's pretty unlikely that he'll be back on his feet by tomorrow night."

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I'm going to go wash the stuff Kisshu threw up on, I'll be back. Can one of you stay with Kisshu till I get back?"

"Sure," Taruto said. "I'll stay."

Ichigo smiled at him and went downstairs to the laundry room.

**Okay, I think Sakura is coming back next chapter. Originally it was going to be this chapter, but that's how it goes sometimes. Review, and plz don't flame me.**


	7. Sakura's Return

**Sick Day Chapter 7: **

**Sakura's Return**

Ichigo put the laundry in, and went back to her room. She found Taruto sitting on the floor, and Kisshu still asleep. Taruto looked worried, so Ichigo came and sat next to him. "You're worried, aren't you?" she asked him gently.

"Yeah," Taruto said. "What if Kisshu doesn't get better?"

"I'm sure he'll get better," Ichigo said. "The medicine will help, and as long as he rests up and doesn't push himself too much, he'll be back on his feet soon."

Taruto leaned against Ichigo, and she put her arm around his shoulders. "Kisshu will be fine," she told him. "We're all here for him, right?"

"Yeah…." Taruto said.

Suddenly Kisshu started crying out in his sleep. Ichigo jumped to her feet and ran over, then started shaking Kisshu's shoulder. "Kisshu! Wake up!" she cried out.

Kisshu started to wake up, looking scared. "Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"I'm right here, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Y-you were dead…." Kisshu said.

"It was just a nightmare," Ichigo said. "I'm right here, and I'm fine. Don't worry."

Kisshu sighed. "How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked him.

"I don't feel good," Kisshu said. "I'm not as cold though."

Ichigo felt his forehead, and said, "Your fever's gone down a little, I guess the medicine helped."

"Good…" Kisshu said. "I still don't think I can walk though. What am I going to do when your mom comes?"

"I'll tell her you're sick," Ichigo said. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine, I promise."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said.

"Welcome," Ichigo said with a smile. "You should get some more rest, okay?"

"K," Kisshu said. He settled down to sleep, and Ichigo sat back down with Taruto.

Eventually Ichigo and Taruto fell asleep on the floor, and that's how Pai found them when he came to check on them later that night. He took a blanket and put it over them, and then went back to the guest room.

The next morning, Kisshu woke up before Ichigo and Taruto, and saw them lying on the floor together. _Jeez, Taruto's had a real attitude change lately, _Kisshu thought. He was feeling stronger today, so he tried sitting up, and it worked. Then he noticed Ichigo was stirring, and he said softly, "Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo opened her eyes, and sat up. "Are you feeling better?" she asked him.

"I feel stronger, I'm not sure 'better' is the right word," Kisshu admitted. "So what's up with Taruto being in here?"

"He's been pretty worried about you," Ichigo said. "I think he's coming to me for comfort, which would explain why he keeps leaning on me and cuddling."

"Taruto's not usually like that," Kisshu said.

"Has he ever seen you this sick before?" Ichigo asked. "Your temperature was extremely high yesterday."

"I don't think so, I don't usually get sick," Kisshu said.

"Well, maybe that's why he's acting like this," Ichigo said. "It's kind of like having a little brother."

"Why don't you have any siblings?" Kisshu asked.

"When I was first born, the doctors thought I wouldn't live, I was so weak," Ichigo said. "As you can see, I got a lot stronger, but I think my parents were afraid to go through that again; that knowing that their child might not survive more than a few days."

"Wow, I never would have guessed that of you," Kisshu said.

"Most people wouldn't," Ichigo said. "The only ones who know besides my family and my parents' old friends are my two school friends, Moe and Miwa. They've always been overprotective of me for that reason. When we were little, my parents told them to be careful with me, because I was fragile. They took that to heart, and they always look out for me."

"That's great," Kisshu said. "I don't have any friends really; everyone is jealous of my skill. The closest people to me are Pai, Taruto- and you, Ichigo."

"Why are people jealous of your skill?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm the best warrior on my planet," Kisshu said matter-of-factly.

"Then how come I can kick your butt on a regular basis?" Ichigo asked.

"I've been going easy on you," Kisshu said. "Why do you think I was sent to Earth first, even though I'm only fourteen?"

Ichigo was lost for words, and Kisshu continued, "I love you far too much to use my full power on you. And I know you'd hate me if I killed your Mew friends, so I go easy on them too. If I actually wanted to kill any of you, or all of you, you would have been dead a long time ago, and we'd be ruling the Earth."

"Wow, I guess I never thought of that," Ichigo said. "I also didn't realize you actually loved me, thanks to the 'toy' comments."

Kisshu started looking sad again, and Ichigo got up and sat next to him. She put a hand on his cheek, and said, "As long as you don't call me that anymore, we're good. The future's what's important, right?"

"I guess," Kisshu said.

They both noticed Taruto was stirring, and Ichigo said teasingly, "It took you this long to wake up, even with us talking?"

Taruto sat up and said, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Ichigo said. "Do you think Pai's up?"

"Most likely," Taruto said. "Why?"

"I need to clean the house, before my mom gets back," Ichigo said. "I was hoping you and he would be willing to help."

"Sure," Taruto said. "I'll go get him." He teleported out as Ichigo got up.

"Kisshu, you should take it easy," Ichigo said. "I know you said you're feeling stronger, but don't push yourself, okay?"

"Okay," Kisshu said. He started coughing again, and Ichigo patted him on the back. When he stopped, he was looking tired again. Ichigo noticed and said, "Go back to sleep, you're going to need it for tonight."

Kisshu laid back, and Ichigo pulled the blankets over him as he started to fall asleep. Soon after he was sound asleep, Pai and Taruto teleported back in, and Ichigo held a finger to her lips. They all went into the hall, and Ichigo said, "There's a list of chores downstairs, can you two help me?"

"Sure," Pai said, and he and Taruto followed Ichigo downstairs.

The three of them spent the rest of the day doing housework, and finally, around four in the afternoon, they finished. Ichigo took Taruto to the kitchen so they could make dinner, and Pai went to read.

After they ate (and Ichigo dragged Pai away from a book on animals), they went back upstairs to check on Kisshu. He had been sleeping all day, and they had done their best not to disturb him, knowing he would need energy for Sakura coming home.

It was about eight at night when they all heard the front door open. Kisshu and Ichigo were playing Hangman, and Pai and Taruto were playing checkers when they heard, "Ichigo, I'm home!"

"Coming!" Ichigo called. "Stay here," she told the Cyniclons, and went downstairs.

Sakura was standing in the living room, and she looked sad. Ichigo went to her and hugged her. Sakura hugged back tightly. When they broke apart, Sakura said, "Ichigo, you said you had a lot to tell me, can you start with something easy?"

"I don't think there IS anything easy about what I have to tell you," Ichigo said. "What I had to tell you is that I'm actually Mew Ichigo."

"Y-you're a Mew Mew?" Sakura whispered.

"Hai," Ichigo said. "I was ordered not to tell you by Ryou, but since you left, there have been some developments."

"Developments?" Sakura asked.

"Hai," Ichigo said. "I'm sure you saw the news reports, how we Mews were fighting the aliens?"

"Yeah…" Sakura said.

"We're trying to form a truce now," Ichigo said. "And… um…"

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"All three of the aliens are currently staying here," Ichigo said.

"WHAT!?" Sakura shouted. "Why?"

"Kisshu, one of the aliens, has the flu, and they don't have the right medicine for that," Ichigo said. "So I brought him here to take care of him. And his brothers Pai and Taruto are here because Kisshu is the only one of them who can cook, and I didn't want them to starve or something."

Sakura facepalmed and muttered, "I'm beginning to regret raising you to help anyone in need…."

"They've been very polite, and Pai's kept to the rule of no going in the kitchen," Ichigo said. "I'm teaching Taruto how to cook."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Sakura sighed.

"Only that Kisshu and I are going to start dating once he's better," Ichigo said.

"Where are they staying?" Sakura asked.

"Pai's in the guest room, Taruto's got the sofa bed, and Kisshu's in my room for the time being," Ichigo said. "I'm sleeping on the floor of my room, before you ask."

"And you said Kisshu has the flu?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he's starting to get better, but he still can't get up," Ichigo said. "The fever really took it out of him."

Sakura sighed and said, "Where are they now?"

"My room, playing checkers," Ichigo asked. "Do you want to go up and meet them? Kisshu can't walk right now."

"Fine…" Sakura said. She followed Ichigo upstairs. Just as they reached the top step, they heard, "Damn you Pai! How do you win every round?"

Ichigo sighed and opened the door to her room. "Are you two fighting again?" she asked.

Pai and Taruto looked up from their glaring contest, startled. "HA! Pai, I win!" Taruto said.

Pai sighed and said, "Fine, you win. Now be polite."

"Ichigo tells me you've all been living here," Sakura commented.

"Hai," Pai said. "We're very grateful to Ichigo for this. I'm Pai, this is my younger brother, Taruto, and my other younger brother, Kisshu." He pointed to Kisshu, who said, "Konbanwa, Mrs. Momomiya."

"It's nice to meet you," Sakura said. "And please call me Sakura, 'Mrs. Momomiya' makes me feel old."

"Alright, Sakura," Pai said. "Ichigo told us her father is dead. I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," Sakura said softly.

"Do you have any questions for us, since we've been living here?" Pai asked.

"Why did Ichigo ban you from the kitchen?" Sakura asked.

"Um… because I burned a pot," Pai said sheepishly.

"Actually, it's because we told her he's an utter disaster in the kitchen and would poison everyone without even trying," Taruto said bluntly.

"Taruto's right," Kisshu said. "That's why I had to do all the cooking before I got sick."

"You can cook?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…" Kisshu said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"He's really good at it too," Taruto said.

Kisshu glared at him, but then started coughing again. Ichigo went over and started patting him on the back again. When he stopped, Ichigo put a hand on his forehead, then sighed. "You've still got a fever, though it's not as bad," she told Kisshu.

"I'm tired again," Kisshu said.

"Go back to sleep, the rest of us can talk downstairs," Ichigo said. She tucked Kisshu back in, and looked pointedly at the others. They got the message and went downstairs as Ichigo turned out the light and closed the door.

**I think Kisshu will get better next chapter. Review plz!**


	8. Getting Better

**Sick Day Chapter 8:**

**Getting Better**

Ichigo came downstairs to the living room after turning off the light for Kisshu. Sakura and Pai seemed to be discussing something, while Taruto was sitting on the sofa looking bored. They all looked up as Ichigo came in.

"We've been talking about what's going to happen now that Pai, Taruto and Kisshu will be living here," Sakura said. "I think you're right; it would be pretty lonely with just you and me."

"And I'm going to develop something to change our ears, so we can go out without people looking at us weird," Pai said.

"Good," Ichigo said. "I'm guessing you'll be signing them up for school next year, Mom?"

"Yes, it's a good idea," Sakura said. "I'll work something out."

"Thanks, Sakura," Pai said.

"Sure," Sakura said. "But there's one more thing we need to talk about, and that's your father's funeral, Ichigo."

"What are we going to do for that?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm going to call up his relatives tomorrow, since it's pretty late right now," Sakura said. "I'm hoping they'll help with the arrangements. I guess I should call up his friends as well, and tell his boss what happened, but that will have to wait. I'm completely exhausted. I think we should all go to bed, and continue this in the morning."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "I'll help Taruto with the sofa bed, you go to bed. I'll be up in a while."

"Thanks," Sakura said. She and Pai went upstairs, and Ichigo helped Taruto unfold the sofa bed. Once he was settled, she tucked him in and went upstairs.

The next morning Ichigo woke up and went to check on Kisshu, who appeared to be sleeping more peacefully. She gently put a hand on his forehead, and noticed his fever was almost gone. As she took her hand away, Kisshu started to wake up. "How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked him softly.

"I feel better," Kisshu said. He sat up with no trouble, and asked, "Do you think I could get up for a while?"

"Can you stand? I don't want you to push yourself too much," Ichigo said.

"I think I can stand," Kisshu said. He pushed back the blankets, and put his feet on the floor, then stood up. He was still shaky, and Ichigo went over to steady him. "I think it might be too soon," Ichigo told him. "You're pretty shaky."

"I guess you're right," Kisshu said. "This is frustrating."

Ichigo helped him sit back down, and said, "You'll be better soon. Your fever's almost gone. How's the cough?"

"It hasn't been too bad lately," Kisshu said. "Do you think I could eat something soon?"

"I'll make some broth, it's probably not good to eat anything any heavier than that," Ichigo said. "The last time was pretty bad."

"Last time I had broth, I got pretty sick," Kisshu said. "Is there something else?"

"There might be some chicken noodle soup still," Ichigo said. "Do you want me to heat some up?"

"Sure," Kisshu said.

"I'll be right back," Ichigo said, and went downstairs to the fridge. She took out the remainder of the soup, and heated it up. Then she brought it back to Kisshu. "Don't eat too fast," Ichigo advised him. "And if you feel like you're going to start coughing, stop eating."

"Okay," Kisshu said, taking the bowl from her. He managed to finish it, and Ichigo took the bowl back.

"If you need it, the bucket's on the other side of the bed," Ichigo said. Kisshu looked, and pulled it over a bit. Ichigo took the bowl back downstairs and washed it, then went to check on Taruto. He was waking up, and Ichigo said, "Morning, Taruto."

"Morning," Taruto said. "Is there more of that cereal- the one with icing?"

"I think so, you can check," Ichigo said. "I'm going back to Kisshu."

"How's he doing?" Taruto asked.

"His fever is almost gone, and he's a bit stronger than yesterday," Ichigo said. "I think he'll be better soon."

"Good," Taruto said with relief. "I've never seen him sick like this."

"He told me he doesn't usually get sick," Ichigo said.

"He doesn't," Taruto said. "It was kind of scary this time."

Ichigo ruffled Taruto's hair and said, "Well, he's getting better, so you don't have to worry anymore."

"Thanks, Ichigo," Taruto said.

Ichigo smiled and went back upstairs. Kisshu was still awake, so she sat down next to him. Pai came in and asked, "How are you today, Kisshu?"

"Better," Kisshu said. "I'm still not strong enough to stand, though. But I'm feeling better."

"Good," Pai said.

Ichigo's cell phone rang, and she looked at the caller ID, picked up, and said, "What's up, Ryou?"

"_Are you okay?" _Ryou asked.

"Pretty much," Ichigo replied. "I'm not sick, but I miss my dad. My mom came home last night."

"_How did she take the news of you being a Mew Mew?" _Ryou asked.

"Pretty well," Ichigo replied. "She's decided to basically adopt Kisshu, Pai and Taruto."

"_Have you talked more about forming a truce?" _Ryou asked.

"Not really," Ichigo admitted. "I think we've basically decided that this is a better idea than the fighting, which was going nowhere."

"_I talked to the Mews, and we'll set up peace talks when Kisshu's better, if that's what they want," _Ryou said. _"Can I speak with Pai?"_

"Hang on," Ichigo said. She turned to Pai and said, "Ryou wants to talk to you."

"Alright," Pai said.

"Here he is," Ichigo said to Ryou, and handed the phone to Pai. Pai took it and went into the hallway, closing the door. Ichigo sat back down on the bed with Kisshu, and said, "I hope this works."

"Me too," Kisshu said.

Pai came back in and handed the phone to Ichigo. "It looks like we'll work this out," he said. "There's just one thing left- getting rid of our totally uncooperative leader."

"How do we do that?" Ichigo asked.

"He has a human host in this world," Pai said. "It's actually that guy who just broke up with you, Ichigo."

"YES! Now I've got an even better reason to kill that jerk!" Kisshu shouted excitedly.

"True that," Ichigo said. "But you need to get better before you can kill anyone."

Kisshu sighed.

Sakura came in and asked, "Kisshu, how are you today?"

"A little better, but I still can't walk," Kisshu said. "Ichigo said my fever's almost gone, though."

Sakura came over and felt his forehead, and said, "Yep, she's right. Have you eaten yet?"

"Ichigo got me some soup," Kisshu said. "And this time I didn't start coughing so hard I threw up."

"That's good," Sakura said. "It sounds like you'll be better soon."

"That would be nice," Kisshu said, yawning.

"Get some more rest, you look worn out again," Ichigo said.

"Okay…" Kisshu said sleepily. "Can you be here?"

Ichigo smiled. "Sure."

Kisshu slowly fell back to sleep after that, and Pai and Sakura left.

The next few days were pretty much the same. Kisshu was getting stronger, and by the third day since Sakura came home, he was pretty much recovered. He still had a bit of a cough, but that was going away too.

One day Pai teleported in and said, "Ryou has called a meeting now that Kisshu's better. We're going to Café Mew Mew tomorrow afternoon at three."

"Okay," Ichigo said.

_**The next day: **_Kisshu teleported Ichigo to Café Mew Mew, followed by Pai and Taruto. The other Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro were waiting in the main room, and when they teleported in, Ryou said, "I think we should talk in the basement."

"That's fine," Pai said. He and the others followed Ryou to the basement, where there was a table and a bunch of chairs set up. Everyone took a seat, and Ryou said, "Pai and I have been talking over the last weeks, and we've come up with a solution to the fighting. There's only one problem left- their leader."

"What are we doing about that?" Zakuro asked.

"His human host is Aoyama Masaya," Pai said. "If we kill him, we'll be fine. We'll most likely get exiled from our planet, but at least we'll all be safe."

"Um… Ichigo, are you okay with that?" Mint asked.

"He dumped me, and if it's for the good of the Earth, I don't really mind," Ichigo said. "Besides, I'm dating Kisshu."

The others' jaws dropped. "What, Pai and Taruto didn't say anything?" Ichigo asked.

"No, that was not mentioned in any of our conversations," Ryou said.

Pai shrugged and said, "I did not think it was as important as forming a truce. Besides, it's their business, not mine."

"Good point," Keiichiro said. "So what are we doing about killing Aoyama?"

"I'll do it!" Kisshu said eagerly.

Pai sighed. "Fine, just don't do it in public," he said.

"Can I go do it now?" Kisshu asked.

Pai sighed again and said, "Fine, but remember, if you get into trouble, call one of us."

"Yeah, yeah," Kisshu said, and teleported out.

"He seemed really into that," Mint commented.

"He hates Aoyama," Ichigo said. "Now he's got a chance to kill him, he's probably over the moon."

"Do we have anything else to discuss?" Taruto asked.

"I guess not," Ryou said. "After Aoyama is dead, Pai's taking the Mew Aqua back to your planet, and then I guess he'll come back."

"So we can all go do other things?" Taruto asked eagerly.

"Yes…" Pai said. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Pudding said she's going to buy something called 'ice cream'," Taruto said. "I want to try it!"

"_More _sugar?" Pai asked.

"Yep!" Taruto said happily.

"You do realize we have ice cream here, right?" Ryou asked. Pai glared at him. "What?"

"Taruto is going to become hyper for life anyways, please don't encourage him," Pai said.

"I LIKE sugary food," Taruto said.

"It's not very good for you, though," Ichigo said. "And my mom's rule is one dessert a day."

"Whyyyyyy?" Taruto whined.

"It's not healthy to eat too much sugar," Ichigo said. She turned to Pudding and said, "Pudding, you've created a monster."

Pudding just smiled and said, "Come on Taru-Taru! Let's go eat ice cream till it comes out our ears!"

"How does that work?" Taruto said, as he and Pudding wandered off.

The others just sighed.

**Well, Kisshu finally got better, and he gets to kill Aoyuck! Review plz, and if you have some ideas, plz let me know.**


	9. Injury

**Sick Day Chapter 9:**

**Injury**

Ichigo was sitting with the others in the basement when teleportation sounded, and Kisshu appeared. Everyone jumped to their feet, because Kisshu was dead white, and his shoulder was sliced open. Ichigo ran over and caught him as he fell forward.

Pai came over and examined Kisshu's injury, then said, "This looks like a sword wound. It's pretty bad too; we have to clean and bandage it."

"I'll get the first aid kit," Keiichiro said, and ran out. When he returned, he handed a box to Pai, who immediately opened it and took out a bottle of antiseptic. He took some bandages and poured antiseptic on them, then turned to Kisshu. "Ichigo, can you take his shirt off?" Pai asked.

Ichigo carefully took Kisshu's shirt off, and Pai started cleaning the wound out. When he was done, he took out more bandages, and started bandaging Kisshu's shoulder. Strangely, Kisshu didn't wake up once. When Pai was finished, he said, "Let's take him home. Ichigo, grab my shoulder, I'll teleport us."

Ichigo grabbed Pai's shoulder after he picked up Kisshu, and soon they were teleporting. They landed in Ichigo's room, and Pai put Kisshu in Ichigo's bed, then put a hand on his forehead. "Good, no fever," he said. "We just have to wait for him to wake up. I wonder what happened, though."

"I know Aoyama's on the kendo team, but carrying a real sword around is illegal," Ichigo said. "I hope your leader hasn't already taken control."

Pai looked worried. "I hope not too," he said. "But if he hasn't, then how did Kisshu get such a serious injury?"

"I guess we'll find out when he wakes up," Ichigo said.

It was another two hours before Kisshu stirred, but then he woke up fast. "Where am I?" he asked, sounding scared.

"You're in my room," Ichigo said. "What happened to you, Kisshu?"

"That jerk turned into the Blue Knight," Kisshu said. "I managed to kill him anyways, but I still got hurt. I guess I should count myself lucky though; he was aiming for my heart when he cut me."

"Well, at least he's dead and you're still alive," Pai said. "You're going to need to take it easy for a bit; you lost a lot of blood, and that injury is pretty serious."

Kisshu sighed. "I just got better from the flu, and now this," he said unhappily.

"I'll be here for you," Ichigo said.

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said.

Sakura came in and said, "I thought I heard voices…." She trailed off as she saw Kisshu, and asked, "What happened?"

"Well, I managed to get rid of our leader, but I got injured in the process," Kisshu said. "I'm getting dizzy…."

"Lie back and close your eyes," Sakura said.

Kisshu did as she said. "That helps a little," he said. Then he yawned, and said, "I'm sleepy…."

"Go to sleep," Ichigo said. "Do you want me here?"

"Yeah…" Kisshu said.

"Okay, I'll be right here," Ichigo said, smoothing Kisshu's hair back as he started to fall asleep.

Two hours later, Kisshu was still sleeping, and Ichigo was kind of worried, not to mention hungry. Looking at the clock, she realized it was almost seven at night. Sighing, she decided to go downstairs and get something to eat. Quietly, she got up and left her room, going to the kitchen. Sakura was in there, and she looked up. "What's up?" she asked Ichigo.

"I'm really hungry, and Kisshu's still asleep, so I thought I'd come get something to eat," Ichigo replied.

"Maybe you should make some ramen for yourself and Kisshu, I'm sure he'll be hungry when he wakes up," Sakura suggested.

"Okay," Ichigo said. She got out some ramen, and put a pot of water on to boil. When it was boiling, she poured the noodles in, and waited. Finally it was done, and she poured it into two bowls, then was about to take them upstairs, when she heard Kisshu cry out. Abandoning the bowls on the counter, Ichigo ran for the stairs, and ran to her room. Kisshu was crying out in his sleep.

"Kisshu, wake up!" Ichigo cried out. She didn't want to shake him because of his injury, so she put a hand on his cheek.

Kisshu woke up with a start, and said in a panicked tone, "Ichigo?"

"I'm right here," Ichigo said.

"You were dead…" Kisshu said.

"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare," Ichigo said comfortingly. "I'm fine."

Kisshu sighed. "I'm kind of hungry, can I have something to eat?"

"Sure, I made some ramen, but then I heard you crying out, so I left it downstairs," Ichigo said. "I'll go get it." She went back downstairs, got the two bowls of ramen, and brought them upstairs.

Kisshu looked up as she came in. "I tried sitting up again, but it made me dizzy," he said.

"I'll help you eat," Ichigo said. She put one bowl on her desk, then sat down next to Kisshu with the other one. She picked up some chopsticks, and said, "Open up."

Kisshu obeyed, and Ichigo started feeding him the ramen. When he finished, Ichigo said, "I'm going to go reheat mine, but I'll be back, k?"

"Okay," Kisshu said. Ichigo smiled at him and left. She decided to eat downstairs, but she ate quickly. Then she went straight back to Kisshu.

As soon as he saw her, he said, "Can you sleep with me?"

"Are you going to do something perverted?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Fine…"

Kisshu perked up, and said, "Thanks Koneko-chan!"

"I'm going to go get ready for bed, I'll be back," Ichigo said.

When she came back, Kisshu was looking sleepy again. "Scoot over," Ichigo said.

Kisshu did so, but winced. His shoulder wound was painful. Ichigo noticed, and said, "Just relax your shoulder." She carefully climbed onto the bed next to Kisshu, and laid back, pulling the blankets over them both. Kisshu turned his head to look at her. "You don't mind?" he asked.

"No," Ichigo said. "And this is much more comfortable than the floor."

"I'm glad…" Kisshu said. "I like having you nearby."

"Does this have something to do with your nightmare?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to have it again," Kisshu said. "Maybe if you sleep with me, it will stop."

"What happened, anyways?" Ichigo asked. "Every time you wake up from a nightmare, you say something about me being dead."

"I keep dreaming that the Blue Knight kills you, and I get there too late," Kisshu said. "I'm hoping that since I killed the Blue Knight, the dreams will go away."

"I hope so too," Ichigo said. "Should we get some sleep?"

"Yeah…." Kisshu said, sounding tired. He was asleep a few minutes later. Ichigo lay awake for a few minutes, but slowly drifted off after that.

Ichigo was woken up at about midnight by something wet on her cheek. She opened her eyes fast, and saw that the wet thing was Kisshu's tears. He was crying in his sleep. Worried, Ichigo put a hand on Kisshu's cheek, saying, "Kisshu, wake up."

Kisshu didn't even stir, but tears kept falling down his cheeks. Ichigo put a hand on his forehead. Luckily he didn't have a fever, but he wouldn't wake up. _I wonder what's wrong, _Ichigo thought. _Kisshu must be having a really upsetting dream if he's crying, but what's he seeing, and why can't I wake him up?_

Ten minutes later, Ichigo had tried everything besides poking his injury to wake Kisshu up, and nothing was working. _Poking his shoulder could work, but it will also open the wound up, and I don't want to do that, _Ichigo thought. _I hate to wake Pai, but he might know what to do._

Ichigo got up, and went across the hall, then knocked on Pai's door, softly at first, then louder. "What do you want?" she heard Pai's grouchy voice say.

"Pai, something's wrong with Kisshu," Ichigo called.

The door opened a minute later, and Pai came out with a very disgruntled look on his face. "This had better be serious, or you're going to regret it," he said grouchily.

"Kisshu's crying in his sleep, and I can't wake him up," Ichigo said. "He doesn't seem to have a fever though. The only thing I haven't tried is poking his injury to wake him up."

"Don't do that," Pai said. "I'll come have a look." He followed Ichigo back to her room.

Kisshu was still crying, so Pai put a hand on his forehead, and closed his eyes. Then he sighed. "He's dreaming about his parents again," Pai said. "This happens sometimes, he starts dreaming about his parents, and then doesn't wake up. I think his subconscious wants to stay asleep so he can be with his parents. But this time he must be sad about something. I'll wake him up." He tapped Kisshu's forehead, and Kisshu started to stir. Then he opened his eyes, looking sad. "What happened this time?" Pai asked Kisshu.

"This time they died in a rockslide after throwing me out of the way," Kisshu said. "I miss them…."

Ichigo sat down next to him with a tissue, and started drying his tears away. It didn't really help; Kisshu sat up and put his head in his hands, then started crying again. Ichigo gently hugged him, careful of his injury, and he buried his face in her shoulder.

A minute later, Sakura came in, saying, "I heard crying, is everything alright?"

"Kisshu misses his parents," Ichigo said.

"Are your parents gone, Kisshu?" Sakura asked gently.

Kisshu nodded into Ichigo's shoulder. Pai sighed and said, "Kisshu's parents died in a rockslide when he was six years old. My family adopted him, but he still goes through periods where he's really depressed."

Sakura came over and sat down with Ichigo and Kisshu. "It's always hard to lose someone special to you, whether it's a parent, a child, or really anyone," she said softly. "We'll help you get through this, Kisshu."

Kisshu mumbled something into Ichigo's shirt that sounded like 'thanks'. "If that was a thank you, then you're welcome," Sakura said.

Kisshu slowly took his face out of Ichigo's shoulder. His face was tearstained, and he looked tired. "Go back to sleep," Sakura said. "It's late anyways."

"K…." Kisshu said. He laid back down, and Ichigo did the same as Sakura and Pai left. Ichigo pulled the covers up, and smoothed Kisshu's hair back as he fell asleep. Soon after, she was asleep too.

The next morning, they woke up at about the same time. Kisshu still looked sad. "Do you want something to eat?" Ichigo asked him gently.

"Not really," Kisshu said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ichigo asked.

"I think so," Kisshu said. "I'm just sad."

Ichigo put a hand on his cheek, and said, "Would a kiss cheer you up?"

"Maybe…" Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled and kissed him. She felt him respond immediately, and deepen the kiss. When they broke apart for air, Kisshu looked slightly more cheerful. "Thanks Koneko-chan," Kisshu said.

"Sure," Ichigo said with a smile. "You were here for me when I found out my dad died, I'll be here for you too."

Kisshu smiled. Sakura came in a minute later and said, "I made some chocolate chip muffins, do you want some?"

"That sounds good," Kisshu said. "Thanks."

"Sure," Sakura said with a smile. "Come get them before Taruto eats them all."

Ichigo giggled. "Kisshu, can you walk?" she asked.

"I think so," Kisshu said. He got out of bed, and stood up. He was still a bit shaky, so Ichigo helped him walk downstairs to the kitchen. He sat down at the table while Ichigo got them some muffins and milk.

By the time they were done, Kisshu was much more cheerful. Pai came in, and said, "Kisshu, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "I think kissing Ichigo always helps me feel better."

Pai decided not to comment on that, and said, "Now that Aoyama is dead, I am taking the Mew Aqua back to our planet. Kisshu, I think you and Taruto should stay here, I'm just going to heal the planet and come back. I don't think our people will be very happy with us for killing Deep Blue's host."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kisshu asked.

"Hai," Pai said. "Since you were the leader, you'd be in more danger anyways. I have a better chance of getting out alive if they get mad."

"Just be careful," Kisshu said. "None of us want to lose you."

"I will," Pai said, and teleported out.

Kisshu sighed. "And now we wait," he said.

**Okay, so this chapter was totally boring. But maybe there'll be more fun in the next one. The idea for Kisshu getting injured is attributed to Kori-Luna-Rose16, so thanks, even though we were basically thinking the same thing at the same time. Review, and please don't flame me.**


	10. Pai's Return

**Sick Day Chapter 10:**

**Pai's Return**

After Pai left, Ichigo and Kisshu went back up to their room. Ichigo's cell phone ran just as they got in, and she picked up when she saw it was Ryou. "What's up?" she asked.

"_When are you coming back to work?" _Ryou asked.

"When Kisshu's shoulder is better, and Pai's back," Ichigo said. "Did Pai ever figure out how to change their ears?"

"_I think he invented some kind of pill, but I'd have to ask when he gets back," _Ryou said. _"He also said the three of them would be willing to work in the Café, so we'll have more people."_

"Good, maybe that means I won't have to do everything," Ichigo said. "Too bad Mint probably won't get off her high horse and actually work for a change."

"_You don't really like her, do you?" _Ryou asked.

"I like her, but it irritates me that she never pulls her weight," Ichigo said. "It also irritates me that as her boss, you never try to make her work. Do you have a crush on her or something?"

"_Wh-what would give you that idea?" _Ryou asked nervously.

"I think you just proved it," Ichigo with a smirk. "So, when are you going to tell her?"

"_When did you get that perceptive?" _Ryou asked, disgruntled.

"It's pretty obvious when you get all nervous," Ichigo said. "You're not good at lying usually."

"_Neither are you," _Ryou said grouchily.

"I'd suggest telling Mint how you feel," Ichigo said. "Provided she hasn't already guessed, but that's unlikely."

"_Do I have to?" _Ryou asked sulkily.

"Jeez, you sound like a six-year-old," Ichigo said. "You don't have to, but if you want her before someone else gets her, I'd suggest telling her how you feel."

There was a sigh on the other end, and Ryou said, _"Fine. Come back soon, or the Café's going to go downhill."_

"Fine," Ichigo said. "Bye!"

"_Bye," _Ryou said, and hung up.

Ichigo turned to see Kisshu watching her. "What's up?" she asked.

"You sure took a long time with Blondie," Kisshu said.

"He's in denial about loving Mint," Ichigo said. "I think Mint likes him, but she's not going to make the first move. I figured we'd all be better off if he just admitted it to her."

"Did you ever have feelings for him?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo looked somewhat hurt, and said, "No. He can be a nice guy, but most of the time he's a jerk. I guess you could say we're friends, but it's more like a worker-boss relationship. He's not someone I would ever go out with, if that's what you're thinking. He and Mint have a lot in common, which is why I'm trying to get them together. Maybe they'll be less snobby if they're together. What gave you the idea that I had feelings for Ryou?"

Seeing she looked hurt, Kisshu said, "Sorry, Koneko-chan. I just don't want to lose you to someone else. You mean the world to me."

Ichigo sighed. "You don't have to worry," she said. "Ryou previously had a crush on me, but I made it extremely clear that I wasn't interested. And the thing with Aoyama was obviously not meant to work out. I love you, and no one else."

"I'm glad," Kisshu said softly.

"On a happier note, did you know Pai gave Lettuce his cell phone number?" Ichigo asked.

"He did!?" Kisshu asked, shocked. "Jeez, I never thought he'd actually admit to loving Fish-girl."

"You do know that Finless Porpoises aren't fish, right?" Ichigo asked.

"What are they then?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"Marine mammals," Ichigo said.

"They don't have fur," Kisshu said. "I thought mammals all had fur."

"Not all of them," Ichigo said. "I don't have fur, and I'm a mammal."

"You are?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, humans are mammals," Ichigo said. "What are you?"

"I don't know," Kisshu said. "Maybe we should ask Pai when he gets back."

"I'm guessing you're some kind of mammal," Ichigo said. "I don't know what else you would be."

"I don't know either," Kisshu said. "Our people originally came from Earth, so we probably evolved from some Earth thing. What did you evolve from?"

"Apes," Ichigo said. Kisshu burst out laughing. Ichigo blinked. "What's so funny?"

"Apes!?" Kisshu laughed.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "But that doesn't mean we _are_ apes, you know. We're a highly evolved species that originated from apes. And if we find out you're a mammal, you probably evolved from something like an ape."

Kisshu just continued laughing. "If we find out you're an amphibian, you're in for it," Ichigo said. "At least _I _wasn't a frog."

That shut Kisshu up. "What on Earth would make you think I evolved from a frog!?" he asked indignantly.

"Your eyes have slit pupils, and I doubt you evolved from a cat," Ichigo said with a smirk. "Can you breathe underwater?"

"Yes…." Kisshu muttered.

"Then just be grateful you don't have warts," Ichigo said, snickering.

"I DID NOT EVOLVE FROM A FROG!" Kisshu shouted. "And at least I'm not a hairless monkey!"

"Salamander?" Ichigo asked.

"Hairless monkey girl," Kisshu muttered.

"That would be Pudding, not me," Ichigo said. "Frog boy."

"I'm not a frog!"

"And I'm not a hairless monkey!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

And so it went on. About half an hour later, Kisshu and Ichigo were still at it. Finally Sakura came into the room, followed by Taruto. "What is going on in here?" Sakura asked.

"She said I'm a frog!" Kisshu said.

"And he called me a hairless monkey!" Ichigo said.

"Um…" Taruto said. "Kisshu, didn't you pay any attention in biology class?"

"Not really, I didn't like it," Kisshu said. "Why?"

"Humans are descended from apes, and we're descended from amphibians," Taruto said. "That's why we can breathe in any environment. And why our eyes don't have round pupils. But we're also more evolved than humans are, since we can teleport and fly and stuff. Though I'm not sure apes could do that anyways."

Ichigo smirked at Kisshu, who groaned and flopped back on the bed. He almost immediately cried out, and Ichigo's smirk faded to worry. "Your shoulder?" she asked.

"Yeah…. it really hurts…." Kisshu said. "I'm feeling dizzy, too."

Ichigo gently helped Kisshu sit up, and he put a hand on his head. Ichigo helped him lie back against the pillows, and said, "Is that any better?"

"Not much," Kisshu said. "I'm really dizzy now…" he trailed off, swallowing hard. Luckily Ichigo had forgotten to take the bucket back to the closet, and she quickly grabbed it and put it in Kisshu's lap. Two seconds later, he threw up. Ichigo rubbed his back till he was done. "I don't feel good…" Kisshu said after he stopped throwing up.

Ichigo felt his forehead. "You've got a bit of a fever," she said. "Maybe so much excitement wasn't good for you. Get some rest, k?"

"K, can you stay?" Kisshu asked.

"Of course," Ichigo said. Kisshu laid back against the pillows, and Ichigo tucked the blankets in around him. She smoothed his hair back and started stroking it as he fell asleep.

Kisshu woke up later that night, and Ichigo asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I think I feel a little better," Kisshu said. "I'm not sure I should be sitting up, though. I get dizzy just pushing myself up. And my shoulder really hurts."

"Are you at all hungry or thirsty?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not hungry, but I'm pretty thirsty," Kisshu said. "Do you have any more of the orange juice you gave me when I was sick?"

"I think so," Ichigo said. "I'll go check." She started to leave, but then her cell phone rang. It was Pai this time, so she picked up and said, "What's up, Pai?"

"_I just got back, can you and Kisshu come to the Café?" _Pai asked.

"Kisshu overdid it today, he's not feeling too good, and I don't think he's in any condition to go anywhere," Ichigo said. "Why don't you just tell us the news when you come home?"

"_I guess so," _Pai said. _"I'll see you after our meeting then."_

"Will do," Ichigo said, and hung up. Kisshu was looking at her, and she said, "Pai's going to come back here after the meeting at the Café, so just take it easy, and I'll get you some orange juice, k?"

"Thanks," Kisshu said. Ichigo smiled and left, coming back with a glass of orange juice, and helping Kisshu drink it.

"Kisshu, you should get some more rest," Ichigo said when he finished the juice. "I'll wake you when Pai gets here."

"K…" Kisshu said. He settled back against the pillows, and fell back to sleep.

Pai came home about two hours later, and came upstairs. Kisshu was still sleeping, so Ichigo shook him gently, and said, "Kisshu, Pai's back. Wake up."

Kisshu stirred, then opened his eyes. "How'd it go, Pai?" he asked with a yawn.

"Well, I managed to heal the planet, but I also had to escape an angry mob," Pai said grimly. "We've probably been exiled. I didn't stick around, they were not happy, even after I healed the planet."

"Are you okay?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, I've got a few bruises, but I got off lucky," Pai said. "Some of them had weapons."

"Jeez, that sounds pretty bad," Ichigo said.

Pai sighed and said, "Kisshu, how are you feeling? Ichigo said you overdid it today, what happened?"

"Ichigo and I were kind of fighting," Kisshu said sheepishly. "She suggested that I was descended from frogs, and I called her a hairless monkey, and we kind of went on from there for about half an hour."

"You didn't pay any attention in biology, did you?" Pai asked wearily.

"That's what Taruto said," Kisshu replied. "I spent most of my time doodling pictures of the teacher."

"And I suppose they weren't very nice pictures?" Pai asked.

"Most of them involved him wearing a dress, and one of those feathery scarves," Kisshu said. "But some of them had him with horns and a pitchfork."

"Let me guess, that was after he gave you an F- on the pop quiz," Pai sighed.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "I also did this one of him chasing one of the girls, and the little thought bubble said, 'I just wanted a peek!"

Ichigo fell off the bed laughing as Pai said, "You are one seriously disturbed child, you know that?"

"It was fun," Kisshu said. "Especially the time he nearly popped a few blood vessels."

"What'd you do?" Pai asked.

"Drew him as a demon on the chalkboard," Kisshu said. "He was initially impressed that I was early to class- until he saw the board, and then he blew his top."

"What did you do to the writing teacher?" Pai asked. "I swear, every day I'd hear her shout, "Kisshu! The office, NOW!"

"Oh yeah, she didn't like my essays," Kisshu said.

"I can't imagine why," Pai muttered. "Let me guess, they all included some mention of 'the perverted tree monster', right?"

"Yep," Kisshu said. "Hey, remember the math teacher?"

"You called him 'the Creacher'," Pai said.

"Well, one time I put red food coloring in his water bottle while he was out of the classroom, and when he came back, he looked at it and passed out, cause he thought it was blood," Kisshu said.

"Where did you even get red food coloring?" Pai asked.

"I told the lunch lady that I needed it for a science project, and she fell for it," Kisshu said. "She gave me a whole bottle."

"And the history teacher?" Pai asked. "The week before you got chosen for the mission, I heard her scream, "KISSHU!"

"Oh, that was when I let the tank of lizards out," Kisshu said innocently. "They looked unhappy, I thought they wanted freedom. But Yuna-sensei didn't like that. Actually, she jumped onto a chair, and then screamed at me to 'get rid of them'. Honestly, I don't even know why she kept them."

"I can't help wondering why the fighting teachers never scolded you," Pai commented.

"Oh, that's because I took that seriously- and I was the top of the class," Kisshu said. "Considering I got better than the instructors, I think they were actually pleased with my work. But I never liked academic work. And the teachers were evil, so I tried to make their lives a misery."

Pai facepalmed and said, "Kisshu, just because you don't like someone doesn't mean they're evil. I happen to know that you were pretty evil yourself, seeing as you're the one who stole Fuuma-sensei's boxers and tacked them to the chalkboard."

"So you're the one who told the principal it was me?" Kisshu asked.

"No, that was actually Kino, but I knew it was you," Pai said. "How long were you grounded for that time?"

"Not as long as the time Taruto got grounded for putting graffiti on all the walls in the girl's locker room," Kisshu said.

"How did Taruto get into the girl's locker room?" Ichigo gasped out. She was still laughing.

"He got in at night, and wrote about a zillion little quotes about female inferiority," Pai said. "Unfortunately, he also left a little signature where he thought no one would see it, so he got busted, and then our mom grounded him for like three months."

"Yeah, it was nice to see someone else in trouble," Kisshu said.

"Jeez Kisshu, I didn't know you were such a delinquent," Ichigo said. "I hope you don't act like that at my school; the teachers don't like that, and I'm sure you don't want to spend all your time in detention. Then we wouldn't get to spend time together."

"I'm NOT a delinquent!" Kisshu yelled.

"Actually, you are," Pai said. "I hope you realize that you'll have to act nice at Ichigo's school and not take your swords out."

"I can handle it!" Kisshu said indignantly. Then he started coughing, and put a hand on his head. "I'm dizzy again…" he said.

"I think you're overdoing it," Pai said. He turned to Ichigo and said, "We obviously need to keep him from getting too excited, it's bad for him right now."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, try to get some rest. Do you want me to sleep with you again?"

Kisshu nodded, then put one hand on his stomach and the other over his mouth. Ichigo grabbed the bucket and put it on his lap again. Kisshu immediately took his hand away from his mouth and threw up into the bucket. Ichigo rubbed his back till he stopped, then said, "Is your stomach feeling bad?"

"Not anymore," Kisshu said. "I think it's from being dizzy."

"Lie back down," Ichigo said. "I'm going to get my pajamas on, but I'll be back."

Kisshu nodded and settled back down. Ichigo went to get her pajamas on, and came back. Pai was still there, one hand on Kisshu's forehead. "Does he have a fever again?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'm just trying to take care of the dizziness," Pai said.

"Wait, you can heal?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep," Pai said.

"Why didn't you do anything while Kisshu had the flu then?" Ichigo asked.

"I was trying to get you to love him," Pai said. "He was really depressed that you didn't return his feelings, so even though Taruto told me not to do anything, I decided to keep this power a secret until you actually fell in love with him. And I managed to keep Taruto quiet too. I don't know why Kisshu didn't mention it, but maybe he enjoyed you taking care of him- or he just forgot."

"I'd guess he forgot, he was pretty miserable about being so sick," Ichigo said. "If he remembered you could heal, I'm sure he would have asked you to do something."

"Probably," Pai said. He took his hand off Kisshu's forehead, and said softly, "He needs to sleep off the healing, but I don't think he'll mind if you climb in with him. I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks Pai," Ichigo said. Pai teleported out, and Ichigo climbed in with Kisshu. Soon she was asleep too.

**Well, now they've been exiled. Kisshu should be better soon, and then we can try out the school thing!**


	11. First Day of School

**Sick Day Chapter 11:**

**First Day of School**

The rest of the summer flew by, unfortunately. Kisshu had recovered from his injury pretty quickly, and was back to full strength. Ichigo got her summer homework done on time for once, and soon Sakura was signing Kisshu, Pai and Taruto up for school. She signed Kisshu up with Ichigo, Pai with Lettuce, and Taruto with Pudding, so the girls could show the aliens around.

Pai had made a pill that would change their ears for ten hours, so they could take one before school, and they'd be all set.

Finally the first day of school came. Lettuce and Pudding came to pick up Pai and Taruto, and Kisshu and Ichigo walked to school together, getting there right on time. They went to the classroom, and sat down together. The teacher came in a minute later, and said, "Welcome back. We have a new student this year, and I'd like you to meet Ikisatashi Kisshu. Kisshu, please stand up so the others can see you."

Kisshu obeyed, and sat back down when the teacher nodded. Before the teacher could begin the lesson, the door opened, and Ichigo's friends Moe and Miwa came in, followed by the principal. The teacher sighed. "What did you two do this time?"

"We beat up the vice-captain of the kendo team," Moe said with absolutely no remorse. Some of the students started clapping, until the teacher and the principal glared at them.

"And what was your reasoning this time?" the teacher asked wearily.

"That jerk said that Aoyama disappeared because Ichigo killed him, so we beat him up for saying mean things about our best friend," Miwa said. "He deserved it."

"And I suppose you're both suspended again?" the teacher asked.

"Yes," the principal said. "But they wanted to say hi to Ichigo, and since they had a better reason this time around, I figured it was fair, before their parents come."

"Very well, Ichigo, please come up here," the teacher sighed.

Ichigo grinned and came up to her two trouble-making friends. "Thanks guys," she said, hugging them. "I'm sorry you got suspended, but I don't know what I'd do without you."

They both smirked, and said, "That's what best friends are for. See you next week!" They waved, and then the principal ushered them out.

Ichigo went back to her seat as the teacher said, "If you're all done applauding the troublemakers, may we start the lesson?"

"Hai, Sensei," the class chorused.

Up till recess, things were pretty uneventful. Ichigo was surprised that Kisshu was behaving himself, but kept that to herself.

Finally it was recess time, and Ichigo and Kisshu took their lunches outside. They sat down under a tree, and started eating.

"So what's up with your friends beating someone up?" Kisshu asked after a while.

"They do that a lot," Ichigo said. "They're totally overprotective, but I don't know what I'd do without them. I'm just glad I got to say hi before they left."

"So while they're gone, I get to be the overprotective one?" Kisshu asked.

"Just try not to get yourself suspended," Ichigo said. "And remember, no swords."

"I know, Pai already told me I'd get arrested," Kisshu said. "Hey, why are those girls looking at us?"

"They might think you're hot," Ichigo said. "It kind of reminds me of how they looked at Aoyama."

"Do you think I'm hot?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo turned bright red and didn't answer. Kisshu smirked and said, "I'll take that as a yes, Koneko-chan."

Suddenly they noticed a group of girls headed their way, and Ichigo muttered, "Uh-oh, here comes the mob."

"Great…." Kisshu said, as the girls reached them. Ichigo sighed and asked, "Can we help you with something?"

"No, we just wanted to ask Kisshu if he'd like to eat with us, instead of you," the girl who seemed to be the leader said.

"I'm sitting right here, and the answer is NO, I don't want to eat with anyone besides Ichigo," Kisshu said, irritated.

"Why do you even like that loser?" one of the girls asked.

"You mean yourself?" Kisshu asked.

"No! I'm not a loser, Ichigo is!" the girl said indignantly.

"I don't think Ichigo's a loser, she's way better than you jerks," Kisshu said. "She doesn't put people down for no reason."

"Why are we jerks?" the leader asked, eyes narrowing.

"Because you're putting down my girlfriend," Kisshu said. "Ichigo, do you know a place where we won't have to deal with these idiots?"

"Inside would work," Ichigo said.

Kisshu pulled her to her feet, and, completely ignoring the other girls, walked off hand in hand with Ichigo. They didn't get far before they both sensed something coming toward them. They turned, and were faced with a bunch of girls who did NOT look happy. "What do you want now?" Kisshu asked wearily. "I already said I wasn't interested."

"We're going to make sure Ichigo stops getting all the hottest guys," the leader said. "First Aoyama, now you- it's not right that she gets everyone."

"You've got issues," Kisshu said. "I only love Ichigo, and I will NEVER love someone like you or your friends. You're just a bunch of insecure jerks who obviously have no brains or hearts."

"We're not giving up," the girl said.

"Go ahead, make yourself crazy trying to get someone who hates you," Kisshu snarled. "But keep it up too long, and you'll rue the day you laid eyes on me."

The girl snarled and lunged at Ichigo. Ichigo saw her coming, and sidestepped, then tripped the girl. She landed facefirst in the dirt, and Kisshu said, "Nice one, Ichigo."

"Thanks Kisshu," Ichigo said with a grin. "Let's go, the bell's about to ring."

They walked into the building, leaving the girls in shock. However, the next class became hard, because the other students were whispering. It was extremely hard to concentrate. Finally the teacher turned and saw everyone except Kisshu and Ichigo whispering. "Alright, that's enough!" she shouted, shutting the class up. "Everyone in the class besides Kisshu and Ichigo now has an F for the day. Kisshu, Ichigo, you two deserve A+'s for actually working, despite the distractions." She glared at the rest of the class.

_**Next class: **_"Alright, why is it that ONLY Kisshu and Ichigo are working?" the teacher shouted. "There's going to be a lot of people in detention today…."

_**Next class: **_"If ONE MORE person says a word, they're on their way to the office," the teacher threatened. "Kisshu, Ichigo, thank you for being such good students. A's for the day."

_**Last class of the day: **_"What is the MATTER with you lot!?" the teacher shouted. "Everyone except Kisshu and Ichigo is in detention now for a week!"

Finally the last bell rang, and Ichigo and Kisshu got their stuff together as the rest of the class headed to detention. On the way out of the building, the principal met them, and said, "What was up with the classes today?"

"It might have something to do with the girl I tripped at lunch for trying to tackle me," Ichigo said. "The girls are irritating Kisshu and being mean to me. It's kind of too bad Moe and Miwa got suspended; they usually take care of that kind of thing."

"So in other words, the troublemakers are having a field day while those two are gone?" the principal asked.

"Pretty much," Ichigo said. "While Moe and Miwa are around, I don't have problems, because everyone's afraid of them. Take them away, and the troublemakers see that as a good time to pick on the unpopular kids. Personally, I think that if the vice-captain of the kendo team had said that I was a murderer, and gotten away without getting beaten up, the school would be calling me a murderer. It's good that people see what happens when people say stuff like that."

"I think I'll just go un-suspend Moe and Miwa, and see if that helps," the principal said. "If we see a difference, I'll stop suspending them every time they beat someone up."

"That's a good idea," Ichigo said.

"Why are they like that?" the principal asked. "They're unusually overprotective."

"When we were little, my parents told them I was fragile, and they really took that to heart," Ichigo said. "They've always been that way. It's nice to have friends who care that much."

"You don't seem very fragile, or did your parents mean emotionally?" the principal.

"I was born too early, and when I was little, people had to be careful with me, because I was really fragile," Ichigo said. "My mom quit her job because she was worried that something would happen when I was out, and she wouldn't be there."

"I never would have guessed," the principal said. "I'll go tell Moe and Miwa's parents they're welcome to come back tomorrow. You should get home."

"Thank you sir," Ichigo said.

She and Kisshu left the schoolyard, and walked home.

**Yes, it's short. There should be more tomorrow, though!**


	12. The Next Day

**Sick Day Chapter 12:**

**The Next Day**

The next day, Ichigo and Kisshu walked to school, and were met by Moe and Miwa at the gate. "Hi guys, it's great to see you," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, you too," Miwa said. "Thanks for getting us un-suspended. Our parents were NOT happy- at least until the principal called and said we were needed back to stop the bullies. Then they were happy."

"And they un-grounded us," Moe said. "So how was your summer, and who's this?"

"I'll start with the easier question," Ichigo said. "This is Kisshu, he's my boyfriend, and my mom adopted him and his two brothers."

"What did your dad have to say about this?" Miwa asked. "Didn't he blow his top?"

"That's the bad news," Ichigo said gloomily. "They took a trip to Italy, and my dad got hit by a car. He's gone."

Miwa and Moe looked absolutely horrified. "Oh Ichigo, we're so sorry," Moe said. "When was the funeral?"

"Unfortunately, while you and Miwa were at that camp," Ichigo said. "I wish you could have been there."

"We should have been," Miwa said. "We're really sorry, Ichigo."

"I know you couldn't help it," Ichigo said. "Kisshu and his brothers came, so at least I didn't have to deal with my evil cousins."

"That's good," Moe said. "Hey, what happened with you and Aoyama?"

"I hate to interrupt," Kisshu said, "but isn't that the bell?"

The three girls squeaked and ran for the doors, followed by Kisshu. They made it to class right before the bell rang, and sat down together, sighing. The teacher came in seconds later, and said, "Alright, due to yesterday's lack of concentration, all of you better be careful, or there will be a lot of people in detention. And the room's getting full, so if you want to escape that, I suggest working quietly."

Miwa raised a hand and asked, "What happened yesterday?"

"Every single student besides Kisshu and Ichigo was whispering about something," the teacher said. "There were about twenty people in detention. And that's got to be some kind of record. Now, here's the worksheet for today. Anyone whispering will be on their way to the office."

"Hai, sensei," the students said. The teacher passed out a worksheet, and the class got to work.

The next two classes were the same. Only two people got sent to the office, since they ignored the 'no whispering' rule.

Finally it was recess, and Ichigo asked, "Should we eat inside? Yesterday was not fun."

"What happened?" Miwa asked.

"The girls are starting to notice Kisshu, and are trying to get him, and get me out of the way," Ichigo said.

Miwa looked at Kisshu speculatively, which made him nervous. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked.

"You're not going to fall for any of them, are you?" Miwa asked.

Kisshu shuddered. "_Definitely _not," he said. "They're all jerks. You two seem nice, though."

"Th-thanks," Miwa said. "I think I know a place where we can eat without being disturbed. Let's go."

The others followed her to a deserted classroom, and sat down to eat. "So Ichigo, what did happen with Aoyama?" Moe asked. "We heard he disappeared, but you don't seem too upset."

"He broke up with me," Ichigo said. "He said since I'm late to everything, it wouldn't work out. And then he tried to get back together after I realized how great Kisshu is, and when I told him no, he asked me who could be better than him. That guy's got one hell of an ego."

"Well, at least he's gone now," Miwa said. "But if he comes back, we'll let him have it, okay?"

"Good luck," Ichigo said. "Be careful of his fan club, though."

"We'll all have to be careful soon," Moe said. "I think some of the girls are starting a Kisshu fan club."

Kisshu shuddered. "I hate them," he said. "They were calling Ichigo a loser."

Moe and Miwa's eyes turned into lasers. "Who started it?" Moe asked.

"Come on, you guys just got back," Ichigo said. "And didn't the principal say you could stop fights, but not pick them?"

"So?" Miwa asked.

"So, if you get suspended two days in a row, we'll have even more problems than we do now," Ichigo explained. "Besides, the girl who started the loser thing isn't someone I know. They all hate me for having the hot guys."

Kisshu smirked and said, "You finally admitted that you think I'm hot?"

Ichigo facepalmed and muttered, "Fine, I do think you're hot. Don't get big-headed, or I'll tell Pai."

Kisshu gulped and said, "I promise not to get big-headed."

"Who's Pai?" Miwa asked.

"Kisshu's older brother," Ichigo said. "He's good at keeping Kisshu and Taruto under control."

"Oh…" Miwa said. "So your other brother is named Taruto, Kisshu?"

"Yep," Kisshu said. "Pai needs to keep him under control because he eats way too much sugar. Then he gets really hyper. Ichigo's Café co-worker Pudding introduced him to candy, and he's been eating it nonstop since. I think he's about to become hyper for life. Pudding's created a monster."

"Pudding is the small blonde one, right?" Moe asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "She's completely obsessed with candy, and she's teaching Taruto bad habits."

"If they weren't such good friends, I'd suggest separating them, but I wouldn't do that," Kisshu said.

"Wow," Miwa said.

Suddenly they heard noises at the door, and looked over. The door was closed, but there were a few girls peeking in. "Great, they found us," Ichigo groaned.

"We'll handle it," Moe said. "Actually, Miwa, stay here, I want to do this solo."

"You ruin all my fun," Miwa complained, but sat back down as Moe went to the door and flung it open.

"What do YOU want?" she asked the girls outside rudely.

"We wanted to see if we could eat lunch with Kisshu…." one of them said.

"The answer is no," Moe said. "We came here to eat away from you idiots."

"We're NOT idiots!" the first girl said indignantly. "You're going to regret that, Moe."

"Am I?" Moe said evilly, cracking her knuckles.

This girl didn't seem fazed; obviously she was not very bright. She launched herself at Moe, who, instead of moving, lifted a fist, and as the girl got closer, punched her in the face. Adding insult to injury, Moe tripped her, and she fell on her face. The other girls backed up when Moe looked at them, then ran away screaming bloody murder.

The girl Moe had punched got up. She was getting a nice black eye, and she looked at Moe, who cracked her knuckles. The girl immediately ran for her life. Moe went and sat back down after closing the door. Miwa hi-fived her and said, "Way to go, Moe!"

"That was NICE," Ichigo said.

"Good punch," Kisshu said.

"Thanks," Moe said with a smirk. "See, I told you I could handle it alone."

"You were right," Miwa sighed. "But next time it's my turn."

"Yeah, yeah," Moe said.

_**Ten minutes later: **_The door opened, and the principal walked in with the girl Moe had punched. "Miss Yanagida, would you care to explain why you gave Miss Aramaki a black eye?" he asked wearily.

"She launched herself at me after I told her to get lost, so I punched her before she could tackle me," Moe said with a shrug. "What did she tell you?"

"That she wanted to eat with Kisshu, and you punched her for no reason," the principal said. "I take it that was a lie?"

"Yep," Moe said. "Miwa and I are scaring people away from Kisshu 'cause the attention makes him nervous, but this time I didn't punch her for just telling me mean things, she attacked me."

"I see," the principal said. "Well, Miss Aramaki and I will be going back to the office to talk over the consequences of lying to teachers, and you might want to pack it up, the bell's about to ring."

"Thank you," Moe said. She and the others started packing away their lunch things, and then left for the next class.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and Ichigo and Kisshu said goodbye to Moe and Miwa, then walked to the Café for work.

**That was fun for me…. I hope you like it too. Plz review!**


	13. School Disaster

**Sick Day Chapter 13:**

**School Disaster**

By the end of the week, Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe and Miwa had had to switch lunch locations five times, since Kisshu's fangirls kept finding them and asking to eat with Kisshu. Kisshu was getting seriously irritated, and Ichigo, Moe and Miwa weren't much better. No one had had to get beaten up since the girl who had attacked Moe had gotten a black eye, but lunchtime was seriously irritating, due to the constant interruptions.

"Maybe we should talk to the principal?" Ichigo suggested half-heartedly. They were in a deserted classroom, talking about the problem.

"I don't think he could do much," Miwa said. "Besides put someone in detention or suspend them."

The others sighed. There was a knock on the door, and the others looked up to see the principal outside. Ichigo got up and opened the door, and the principal said, "Are you all still having problems with the girls?"

"Hai," Moe said. "It's really irritating, especially for Kisshu."

"If I get asked to eat lunch with one more girl besides these three, I'm going to knock the girl who asked me into next week," Kisshu growled. "Why don't they understand that I hate them, and Ichigo is the only girl I would ever go out with?"

The principal sighed. "They've convinced themselves that you'll eventually give up on Ichigo, because they think she's not good enough," he said. "How is it in class?"

"Getting worse," Miwa said. "The girls spend all their time staring at Kisshu. And the boys are getting irritated because their girlfriends are ignoring them and staring at Kisshu. Luckily, after the incident with the vice-captain of the kendo team, the boys fear us too much to do anything to Kisshu, but it might just be a matter of time. We've basically got a storm on our hands, and it's getting harder to keep the girls away. I don't blame Kisshu for being angry; they're driving him nuts."

"I don't suppose your mother could homeschool you?" the principal asked without much hope.

"Since my dad died this summer, she has to work, so I don't think it would work," Ichigo said.

The principal suddenly looked like he had an idea. "I think I might have something," he said. "I'm going to go make a few phone calls, so in the meantime, try to tough it out. And Kisshu, just don't hurt them too badly, okay?"

"Hai," Kisshu said.

The principal nodded and walked out. The four of them looked at each other. "I wonder what he's planning?" Miwa asked.

"Beats me, but I hope it solves this problem, because I hear footsteps again," Moe said.

The others groaned and looked over at the door. Two girls were peeking in. "Moe, Miwa, I'm handling this one," Kisshu said. They nodded, and Kisshu walked to the door and wrenched it open so hard it hit the wall. "What. Do. You. Want?" he asked the girls in an angry tone of voice.

"We just wanted to eat lunch with you…" the first one said. Kisshu snarled and said, "I have had it with you idiots!" Then he brought his fist back and punched her so hard she actually hit the wall on the other side of the hallway. Kisshu looked at the other girl and said, "Get out." She immediately ran for it, and Kisshu slammed the door so hard the glass broke. Then he went back over to the table and sat down again.

"I'm guessing they finally crossed the line?" Moe said mildly.

"Yes," Kisshu growled. "I sincerely hope the principal's idea works, because I don't want to use up all my energy beating up those idiots."

"We'd help, but I agree," Miwa said. "If the principal's idea doesn't work, you're probably headed for a nervous breakdown."

"You're right," Kisshu said.

Suddenly the door opened again, and the principal walked in. "Before you ask, Kisshu is not in trouble, I just wanted to tell you what's happening," he said. "I talked with the school board, who have been aware of the problem, and suggested that they hire Ichigo's mother to homeschool the four of you. She will get paid for this, and she will receive instructions on how to teach you, but the school board, the teachers here, and I have decided this is a better idea. The director of the school board is currently on the phone with your mother, Ichigo, so we should have results soon. Until then, I think it's better that you go back home, so you don't get harassed any further."

"Excuse me for asking, but why are we going to be homeschooled?" Miwa asked, gesturing to herself and Moe.

"The more students Mrs. Momomiya has, the more she'll get paid, and you'll get to be with your friends at the same time," the principal explained. "I'm aware that Mrs. Momomiya needs money, since she's got not only herself and Ichigo, but Kisshu and his two brothers to take care of. I've already informed both of your parents of the situation, and they have also agreed that this is a better idea."

"Alright," Moe said. "As long as our parents don't kill us, and we still get to see Ichigo and Kisshu, we're fine."

"Good," the principal said. "I'm holding an assembly tomorrow, to explain to the students that it's not okay to harass people, but you four are all welcome not to come in at all. From today on, you no longer need to come here, because it's becoming pretty clear that you're not going to be happy learning here. Moe, Miwa, I told your parents that you would be going to Ichigo's house today, so you and them can talk more with Mrs. Momomiya. Do you need a ride?"

"Um, does your car have room?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually, my car's in the shop, so I'm driving my wife's minivan right now," the principal said. "It would fit all of you easily."

"I think we'd be happy to accept, then," Ichigo said. She looked at the others, who nodded.

"Then you can get your stuff together, and I'll take you home," the principal said. Ichigo and the others started packing up, and when they were done, the principal led them to a minivan. They all got in, and Ichigo asked, "Do you need the address?"

"No, the school keeps records of all the student's addresses and phone numbers, so we can send work home or call parents," the principal said. He started the minivan up, and drove them home.

"Thank you," Ichigo said after they all got out. "It was really nice of you to do all this."

"Sure," the principal said. "Good luck with your studies."

"Thanks," the four chorused, and the principal nodded and drove off as Ichigo took out her key and went to the door. Before she could unlock it, though, it was opened by Sakura, who said, "Good, you're home. Come in, all of you."

They came into the living room, and Sakura said, "I had no idea school was such a problem. Why didn't you say anything?"

"We didn't want to worry you," Kisshu said. "And we thought we could handle it. It didn't seem fair to complain to you when you've done so much already."

Sakura looked startled, then hugged Kisshu tightly. He hesitantly hugged her back as she said, "You're such a good kid, Kisshu."

Kisshu suddenly buried his face in her shoulder. "My mom used to say that," he said in a muffled voice.

"She was right," Sakura said softly. After a few minutes, she let Kisshu go and said, "Your principal called me today and said that you were having a lot of problems with girls harassing Kisshu, and that he had talked the school board into paying me to homeschool the four of you. It's a good salary, and it would certainly help, so I've decided to do it. Someone will be coming over tomorrow to start helping me learn how to teach you. I have a degree in Early Education, but I haven't taught at the high school or middle school level. Your school will be sending work here, and I'll be your teacher from now on. After this week, we'll start a schedule; this week, I'm going to be the one learning. You four are being given a free week while I learn how to teach."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Thanks, Mom."

"Sure," Sakura said. "Ichigo, Kisshu, I would like to talk to both of you in private for a moment, so Moe and Miwa, can you wait here please?"

"Sure Mrs. Momomiya," Miwa said.

Sakura took Kisshu and Ichigo upstairs to her room, and said, "I think Moe and Miwa should know about your secret identities. You've known them long enough, and now that you don't have to worry about eavesdroppers or other enemies, they'll be safe if they keep quiet."

Kisshu and Ichigo looked at each other, then sighed. "I guess you're right," Ichigo said.

Kisshu looked a bit nervous, but said, "Let's go, then."

They followed Sakura back downstairs, and to the living room. "Is everything okay?" Miwa asked. "You look kind of grim."

Ichigo sighed. "We have something to tell you," she said. "I'm actually Mew Ichigo."

"Y-you are?" Miwa whispered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"At first it was because it would have put you in danger, but then when we got back to school, it was impossible to go anywhere without eavesdroppers," Ichigo said. "And we didn't want anyone to know that I'm Mew Ichigo. It's not that we didn't trust you; it's the others we were worried about."

"If you're Mew Ichigo, what does that make Kisshu?" Moe asked.

"I'm a Cyniclon," Kisshu said. "I guess you would say alien, though. My brothers are as well."

"I thought you two would be fighting, not living together," Miwa commented.

"Well, we formed a truce over the summer," Ichigo said. "Kisshu caught the flu, and while he was sick, I had him, Pai and Taruto stay here so I could take care of Kisshu. That's what led to the truce, and me and Kisshu getting together."

"Wow," Moe said.

Sakura broke in at that point, saying, "I hope you two understand that you can't tell this to your parents, or anyone else for that matter. You can talk about it here, but Ichigo and Kisshu will be in grave danger if they get found out."

"We understand," Miwa said.

"Yeah, we won't tell anyone," Moe said.

Sakura nodded, and said, "Well, it's getting late, so I think you two should get going, since your families will probably want to hear more about this arrangement."

"Alright," Miwa said. "Can we come back tomorrow?"

"Sure," Sakura said. "You'll have to get used to it anyways, since this will be your classroom soon."

Moe and Miwa smiled, and left.

"I'm glad they're not mad at us for not telling," Ichigo said.

"Me too," Kisshu said.

"I didn't think they would be," Sakura said. "I'm going to go make dinner, so you two are free to go. Pai and Taruto should be home soon too."

Kisshu and Ichigo nodded, and went back to their room.

**This might be it for tonight, but we'll see. Review plz!**


	14. A New Enemy?

**Sick Day Chapter 14:**

**A New Enemy?**

Over the next week, while Sakura was learning how to teach, Ichigo, Moe and Miwa were teaching Kisshu more about being human. One day they were in a park near Café Mew Mew, since it was almost time for Ichigo and Kisshu to go to work.

"Kisshu, what did you do for fun on your planet?" Miwa asked.

"Tormented my teachers," Kisshu said. "I didn't like academic work, so I made my teacher's lives a misery."

"Those were some funny stories," Ichigo giggled.

"How did you manage to control yourself at our school?" Miwa asked.

"The teachers were nicer," Kisshu said. "The teachers on my planet were really strict. I made up nicknames for them."

"Didn't you call your math teacher 'the Creacher'?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "He was the Creacher, the writing teacher was Lady Lizard Lips, the biology teacher was the Devil's Perverted Side, and the history teacher had a lot of names, the main one being 'boring as hell'."

Ichigo, Moe and Miwa were all laughing. "The Devil's Perverted Side?" Miwa gasped.

"Yep," Kisshu said, smirking. "One time I drew this picture of him chasing a girl in my class, saying, "I just wanted a peek!""

"I like 'the Creacher'," Moe said.

"Why did you call the writing teacher 'Lady Lizard Lips'?" Ichigo asked.

"She seriously looked like a lizard," Kisshu said. "No lips, never blinked, and her hair looked like that spiky thing you see on lizards' heads. I guess the Earth equivalent of her would be an iguana."

Ichigo, Moe and Miwa were practically unable to breathe, they were laughing so hard. Unfortunately, Ichigo's cell phone rang just then. Kisshu looked at the caller ID, and said, "Hey Ryou, what's up?"

"_Why do you have Ichigo's cell phone?" _Ryou asked.

"I made her laugh so hard she can't speak, so when I saw it was you, I figured whatever it was was something you could also tell me," Kisshu said. "And she, Moe and Miwa are still laughing."

"_Jeez, what'd you tell them?" _Ryou asked.

"I told them that the Earth equivalent of my former writing teacher was an iguana," Kisshu said. "And all the other teacher's nicknames. And now they're laughing so hard they can't talk."

"_Moe and Miwa know your secret?" _Ryou asked warily.

"Yep, it was Sakura's idea, since she's going to be homeschooling all of us," Kisshu said. "So what did you have to tell us? Or is this just another 'you're late for work and I'm docking your pay' thing?"

"_When did you get to know me that well?" _Ryou asked disgruntledly. _"Anyways, I think we've got a new enemy on our hands. You and Ichigo need to come to the Café." _He sighed, then said, _"Bring Moe and Miwa, don't want them getting captured."_

"Will do," Kisshu said, and hung up. He looked over at the three girls, who were reduced to slight giggles.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Ryou said there's some new enemy, we have to go to the Café," Kisshu said. "Moe, Miwa, he said to bring you two, since we don't want you to get captured."

"A-alright," Miwa said. She and Moe followed Ichigo and Kisshu to Café Mew Mew. When they got there, everyone else was already waiting.

The other Mews looked startled and a bit wary when they saw Ichigo's friends. Ichigo said, "Ryou didn't tell you that they know?"

"No, he seems to have forgotten that detail," Zakuro said. She raised an eyebrow at Ryou, who said, "Look, couldn't we just focus on the fact that something's approaching Earth, and we need to deal with it or them? You can scold me after I get you up to speed."

Zakuro sighed, and said, "Are we going to the basement?"

"Hai," Keiichiro said. He led the way downstairs, and to the room with the big screen. Once everyone was gathered, Ryou said, "Here's what we know. A spaceship is approaching Earth, but we don't know two important things. We don't know who is in the spaceship, and we don't know if they're here to harm us or not. My guess is that they are, but you never know."

"When will they be here?" Zakuro asked.

"According to the sensor, they should be here right now," Keiichiro said grimly. "I think now that you know the situation, we should all go upstairs. I don't think we'll be able to see much down here."

The others nodded, and headed upstairs. They didn't get very far out of the stairwell before teleportation sounded, and they all transformed.

To their surprise, the Cyniclon who teleported in seemed to be a middle-aged woman. The Mews were even more shocked when Pai and Taruto shouted, "MOM!?"

"No need to shout, didn't I teach you better?" the woman asked.

"Sorry," Pai said. "Um… why are you here? Weren't we exiled?"

"Yes, and I'm not really supposed to be here, I'm supposed to be on the ship cooking dinner," the woman said. "I'll make this short. The angry mob went to our leader, and he exiled you. Then he went off and told four other warriors to come to Earth, take the lot of you down, and take over the planet. I got roped into being the cook to 'atone for my sons' sins'. But at least I was able to warn you."

"Thanks, Mom," Taruto said. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"At the moment, no, but if I hear anything useful, I'll come back as soon as I can," the woman said. "I have to get back before they notice I'm gone. I'll try to come again soon. Bye!" She teleported out.

Pai sighed. "Well, not good news, but at least we have someone on the inside for the moment," he said.

"We outnumber them, will that help?" Ichigo asked. "There's eight of us and four of them."

"Depends on who they sent," Kisshu said. "We'll have to hope he didn't send anyone too good, but that may be a futile hope."

"But numbers will help," Pai said.

Moe and Miwa looked worried, and Miwa said, "Would it help if we fought too?"

"Um…. do you actually have any fighting skills or powers?" Taruto asked.

"Fighting skills, yes, powers, no," Moe said. "We both know quite a bit about hand-to-hand fighting."

The other Mews, Pai and Taruto looked somewhat startled.

Miwa noticed, and said, "You didn't think that us being able to beat up the boys at our old school and make them cry was just luck, did you? We know how to fight. The boys at our old school were child's play, even when they actually fought back."

"How are you going to get this past your parents?" Zakuro asked.

"Simple, we tell them we're at Ichigo's, and Mrs. Momomiya can cover for us. She knows too, so she'll help," Miwa said. "Besides, Mrs. Momomiya is homeschooling us. We're always at Ichigo's house anyways."

"Good point," Kisshu said. "I guess it's fine."

"I think we need to test your skills first," Pai said.

"Fine," Moe said. "We can fight as a team, or by ourselves, which do you want?"

"I'd like to see your individual strengths, so Miwa, fight Taruto, Moe, fight me," Pai said. "The rest of you, back up." The others obeyed, and Pai said, "Moe, you and me first." Taruto and Miwa joined the others against the wall, and Pai flew at Moe, who dodged, and turned as he came back around. She then waited until he was close enough, jumped into the air, and jump-kicked Pai in the chest. Pai went flying backwards, startled, then lunged again, pulling his fist back in preparation to punch her. Suddenly he teleported, and to everyone's surprise, Moe didn't even bat an eyelash. She spun as he reappeared behind her, and slammed her fist into his face. Pai actually cried out; that had _hurt. _"Had enough?" Moe asked.

"Nowhere near," Pai replied, and lunged again. This time Moe sidestepped him, and as he tried to turn, she slammed the side of her hand into the back of his head, knocking him out. Then she caught him as he fell, and put him down. She then turned to the others. They all had their jaws on the floor. Moe smirked. "Weren't expecting that, were you?" she asked.

"Not really," Mint said.

Miwa noticed Taruto was edging away from her, and smirked, then said, "Aw, is little Taru-Taru afraid of me?"

That did the trick. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! AND I'LL NEVER BE AFRAID OF A GIRL!" Taruto shrieked.

Miwa grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Okay, next fight, and Taruto, no tying her up, this is hand to hand only," Kisshu said.

Taruto glared at him, and got into position as Miwa cracked her knuckles again. Then Taruto flew at Miwa, and she dodged. Taruto flew up, then dived. Miwa looked up and watched him, making the others wonder what she was doing. They were soon to find out. As Taruto got close, Miwa waited one more second, and then sidestepped. Taruto nearly went headfirst into the floor, but pulled up at the last second. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to escape Miwa's fist, which she jammed right into his chin. Taruto went flying, but caught himself and lunged again. As he got close, Miwa brought her foot up in a blur, kicking Taruto in the chin. This time, it knocked him out. He slumped to the floor, out cold. Miwa dusted off her hands, and said, "All set."

The others were literally in shock. Pai and Taruto _both _got defeated? "Wow, you two are amazing," Kisshu said.

Miwa and Moe smirked and said, "Thanks, Kisshu."

Ryou and Keiichiro came up from looking at the computers, and stopped dead. "Wh-what happened?" Keiichiro asked.

"Moe and Miwa just proved that even humans without powers can beat Cyniclons," Kisshu explained. "Pai and Taruto wanted to test them, and Moe beat Pai, and Miwa beat Taruto."

Ryou and Keiichiro's jaws hit the floor. "Those two did this?" Ryou asked, gesturing to Pai and Taruto, who were still unconscious.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "I have the best best friends ever."

"I take it this means we've got more fighters?" Ryou asked.

"Yep," Miwa said. "We're going to help."

"Um, I hate to ask, but what will you tell your parents?" Keiichiro asked.

"Ichigo's mom is homeschooling us, she can tell them we've got a study group or something," Moe said.

"Alright then," Ryou said. "We heard teleportation up here earlier, what happened?"

"My adoptive mom came and told us that we have been exiled, and that the leader of our people sent four warriors to Earth to eliminate us and take over," Kisshu said. "She's apparently cooking for them, so she told us that she'd try to bring information when she could."

"That's great, we'll have someone on the inside," Ryou said.

They noticed then that Pai was waking up. "What hit me?" he groaned as he got up.

"That would be me," Moe said, waving.

"Well, at least you're definitely qualified to fight with us," Pai said. "Where's Taruto?"

"Unconscious over there, I beat him," Miwa said. "Ryou said we can help, since he came up and saw the two of you lying on the floor, and we told him we beat you."

"I think we'll all be happy to have you," Pai said. "I haven't been beaten in a looong time."

Moe and Miwa smiled.

**Well, that was interesting. Moe and Miwa are now a part of the team! Review and tell me what you think! (but plz don't flame if you don't like it)**


	15. The First Attack

**Sick Day Chapter 15:**

**The First Attack**

Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe and Miwa went back to Ichigo's after the meeting, and told her the situation. She reluctantly agreed to cover for Moe and Miwa, though she was a bit doubtful about them fighting.

_**The next day: **_Ichigo, Moe, Miwa and Kisshu were just about finished when Ryou called, and said, _"Go to Inohara Park, the aliens are attacking!"_

"On our way," Ichigo said, and hung up. She turned to her mother and said, "The first attack is starting, we have to go."

"Be careful, all of you," Sakura said.

They nodded, and Kisshu teleported them to Inohara Park after Ichigo transformed. The others came soon after, and noticed the four Cyniclons standing in the park immediately. They were all holding weapons, but didn't seem to have a Chimera Anima with them. The one who appeared to be the leader said, "You've got one chance to surrender, and we'll spare your lives. If you don't, we'll destroy you."

Kisshu laughed. "You seriously believe the four of you can beat the ten of us?" he asked scornfully.

"We're stronger than humans," the leader said. "You won't find us that easy. Besides, your team looks pretty pathetic. You've got a bunch of girls, and two of them don't even have powers. Those two should be easy to take down."

As if that had been a signal, two of the Cyniclons teleported behind Moe and Miwa. Both girls spun, and the two Cyniclons attempted to grab them. Moe and Miwa simply smirked, and as one Cyniclon reached out, Moe grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground, hard. The other Cyniclon took his attention away from Miwa to help his comrade. Big mistake. Miwa tapped him on the shoulder, and as he spun, slammed her fist into his face. His nose broke, and he teleported out of reach. Meanwhile, Moe was watching the Cyniclon who she had thrown. He was getting up, and he teleported behind her. Moe didn't turn around; instead she jammed her elbow into his eye. He teleported back to his leader with a howl of pain. Moe smirked, and she and Miwa went back to stand with Ichigo, as the Cyniclon with a broken nose said, "They're savages!"

"Oh? Well, see if they can defeat this!" the leader said, and created a Chimera Anima out of a passing squirrel. The Chimera squirrel lashed out with its tail, and the others scattered, Ichigo picking up Moe while Kisshu got Miwa. They set the girls down, and Kisshu said, "We can handle the Chimera, so stay back. If the others attack, though, you can come help. Or if they try to capture you again."

"Fine…." Miwa said.

Kisshu nodded, and he and the others went to destroy the squirrel. The leader saw this as his opportunity to get rid of Moe and Miwa, and teleported. This did not go unnoticed by anyone, but they figured Moe and Miwa could handle the guy, so they returned to finishing off the squirrel.

The leader of the Cyniclon group snuck up behind Moe and Miwa, who were only pretending not to notice. They had heard the teleportation behind them, and they were waiting for the right moment to strike. As soon as they deemed he was close enough, Moe and Miwa spun, and launched themselves at the guy. He tried to fly up, but they grabbed his leg, and sent him headfirst into a nearby tree. Not waiting for him to come after them, they went over to the tree as the guy was recovering, and as he got up, Miwa kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He literally fell over as Moe and Miwa snickered. "Had enough?" Moe asked mockingly.

That pushed a button, because the guy took out a sword, and said, "Let's see how well your hand-to-hand skills do against my sword."

_**Meanwhile, with the others: **_They had finished off the Chimera squirrel, and looked over at Moe and Miwa, who were dodging sword thrusts from the leader of the group. Before they could go help, though, they got attacked by the other three Cyniclons. Kisshu managed to slip away as the others distracted the three attacking.

As he arrived, though, it became pretty clear that Moe and Miwa were doing fine. Miwa kicked the sword out of the leader's hand, and Moe caught it as Miwa attacked the guy, who looked like he was in shock. "You two aren't normal!" he moaned.

"Damn right," Miwa said. "If anyone attacks our friends, we take them down. And besides, who'd want to be normal? It sounds really boring."

Kisshu chuckled. "Yosuke, you're in over your head with these two," he said. "They beat Pai and Taruto as well, I imagine that you're a pretty easy target."

"Th-they beat Pai and Taruto?" Yosuke asked.

"In hand-to-hand combat," Kisshu said. "No weapons, but both Pai and Taruto got knocked out. Seriously, you might want to rethink this. What do you think your leader is going to think when you go back and tell him two human girls kicked your ass?"

"He's going to murder us," Yosuke said gloomily. "I don't even know why he wants Earth; Cyniclonia is better now that Pai healed the planet."

"That's odd then," Kisshu said. "Has he been acting differently lately?"

"No, but it would be hard to tell, he's insane," Yosuke said gloomily.

Ichigo came over at that moment and said, "We captured the others, Kisshu. How's it going with this one?"

"He's gloomy because Moe and Miwa beat him," Kisshu said. "And because Moe took his sword."

"I like the sword," Moe said.

"Okay, so what are we going to do now?" Ichigo asked. "It seems a bit unfair to drag him back to Ryou when he's this depressed."

"Not like we've got much of a choice," Kisshu said. "Let's go, Yosuke."

Yosuke sighed. "Are you going to torture me?" he asked.

"It depends on whether you choose to talk or not," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, did the others bring the rest of Yosuke's team back yet?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "We just need to bring Yosuke back."

"Fine….." Yosuke said gloomily. "Where are we going?"

"Café Mew Mew," Ichigo said.

"You mean the pink building?" Yosuke asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "Can you teleport there, or do I need to make sure you actually come with us?"

"Seeing as these two will hunt me down, I'll come willingly," Yosuke said, gesturing to Moe and Miwa, who smirked.

"Then let's go," Kisshu said, and grabbed the girls, then teleported. They landed in Café Mew Mew, and Yosuke teleported in soon after.

The others looked at them, and Ryou said, "Good, you're back. Why isn't he tied up?"

"He was too scared of Moe and Miwa to run for it," Kisshu said.

"I think adding those two on was Ichigo's best idea ever," Keiichiro said.

"Actually, it was our idea," Moe said. "We wanted to help."

"Well, it's good for our team," Kisshu said. "Where are the others?"

"In the basement," Ryou said. "We wanted to wait for you guys to interrogate them."

"Well, we're here now," Ichigo said. "Let's go."

Ryou led the way into the basement, and they saw the other three tied up in the middle of the room. They looked up, and one of them said, "Yosuke, what happened?"

"I got my butt handed to me by the human girls," Yosuke said gloomily. "They're scary…."

"Okay, I think we should begin," Keiichiro said. "Why are you here?"

"Our leader told us to come eliminate you guys and take over the Earth," Yosuke said. "We don't know why, and we didn't want to, because Pai's Mew Aqua worked, and our planet is better than Earth now. And on top of that, he made Pai's mother come, though we don't really know why."

"So you're basically doing all this against your will?" Ryou asked.

"Pretty much," Yosuke said. "I think our leader is insane, but it's not really a good idea to say that."

"Why not just get rid of him?" Mint asked.

"We'll get exiled too," one of the others said gloomily.

"Have you tried convincing him this is a bad idea?" Keiichiro asked.

"Didn't work," Yosuke said. "And that was after we got his son on board. He didn't listen, and we almost got thrown in a jail cell. But then he sent us to Earth instead of throwing us in jail."

"In other words, he thought up a worse punishment," Zakuro said. "If he sent you here instead of throwing you in jail, he probably wanted you dead, since there are enough fighters here to do the four of you in."

"I can't believe we didn't see that earlier," Yosuke moaned. "I bet he doesn't want Earth, he wants us out of the way."

The others looked worried. "But if that's the case, what about our families?" one asked. "And where will we live if we can't live on Cyniclonia?"

"Ran's right," another said. "And if we get exiled, he'll send more people, and this will go on, and on, and on!"

Now everyone looked worried. "What do we do?" Kisshu asked. "We can't exactly just take in everyone who comes to Earth, and some of them probably won't believe us when we say that the leader of the Cyniclons is just trying to get them out of the way."

"Yeah, and we don't even have enough rooms for these guys," Ryou said. "There are three bedrooms upstairs, but one is mine and the other is Keiichiro's. And we'd also need a place for Pai and Taruto's mother."

"Yeah, and it's not fair to Sakura to ask her to take in more Cyniclons, even if she did have room," Taruto said.

"Technically we could live on our ship, and maybe disable the communication devices on it, but we're going to eventually run out of food," Yosuke said.

"Well, we've got plenty of food, this is a café," Keiichiro said. "And then you could avoid your leader, and Pai and Taruto's mother could visit."

"I guess that's settled," Ryou said. "Now we just hope that no one else from your planet angers your leader, or we'll have more problems."

"Yeah…" the others said.

"Um… scary blonde girl?" Yosuke asked, and flinched when Moe glared at him.

"My name is Moe, and what is it?" Moe asked.

"Can I have my sword back now?" Yosuke asked timidly.

"What are you going to do with it?" Moe asked.

"Nothing, I just want it back…. If you don't mind…" Yosuke said, still cautious.

Moe looked at the others. Ryou sighed and said, "Fine, give it back…."

Moe handed the sword over with a sigh, and Yosuke made it disappear.

Kisshu was snickering quietly, and Ichigo asked, "Kisshu, what's so funny?"

"I've never seen Yosuke that scared of anyone," Kisshu said softly.

"My friends can be pretty scary," Ichigo said, watching as Ryou untied the other Cyniclons. "It makes me glad they're my friends and not someone else's. I'm glad I have them, though."

Kisshu smiled. Then Ryou said, "Alright, you are free to go, as long as you don't cause anymore trouble."

Yosuke looked at Moe and Miwa, then shuddered and said, "You don't have to worry about us." Then he and the others teleported out.

"Well, that was certainly easy," Keiichiro said. He turned to Moe and Miwa and said, "I can't believe we didn't add you onto the team sooner…."

"We're happy to help," Moe said.

"Yeah, it was fun watching Yosuke get all scared of us," Miwa said.

"Too bad I had to give that sword back," Moe said with a sigh.

"What would you even do with a sword?" Ichigo asked. "Your parents would have a fit if you brought it home."

"I guess you're right," Moe said. "Oh well."

**Okay, so it wasn't really much of a battle, but I liked it, and I hope you do too. If you don't like it, just don't flame me, k?**


	16. Moe and Miwa's Past

**Sick Day Chapter 16:**

**Moe and Miwa's Past**

Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe and Miwa went back to Ichigo's house, where Sakura was waiting. "How'd it go?" she asked the minute they stepped in the door.

"Moe and Miwa creamed their leader while we defeated the others and their Chimera Anima," Kisshu said. "Now he's totally scared of them."

Sakura looked surprised. "I knew you two were pretty good, but that's incredible," she told Moe and Miwa.

"Thanks," Moe said. "It's too bad I couldn't keep the sword, though."

"You defeated a guy with a _sword_?" Sakura asked. "And you didn't get hurt?"

"I kicked the sword out of his hand, and Moe caught it," Miwa said. "It was easy. We both did a lot of hand-to-hand combat training after you told us Ichigo was fragile."

"You mean I'm the cause of all those beatings you did?" Sakura moaned.

"It was our choice to protect Ichigo, you didn't have much to do with it," Miwa said. "But when we found out Ichigo was fragile, we both decided we'd protect her, and started learning how to fight."

"Just out of curiosity, how did you get your parents to agree to that?" Sakura asked.

"They didn't, we went to the library together, checked out a bunch of books on self-defense and hand-to-hand combat, and started teaching ourselves," Moe said. "That's why we canceled some of the playdates, we were going to train. Of course, our parents didn't actually know that we canceled the playdates….."

"You two are amazing," Kisshu said.

"Thanks, Kisshu," Miwa said with a smile. "We used to sneak out and meet up at the nearby park, since we live close to each other, and start training by fighting each other. We would go for hours at a time, and then try to get each other cleaned up, and race home. By the time we were about ten years old, we were both really strong. It was about a week after I turned ten that some idiot boy tried to punch Ichigo, and we broke his arm and gave him two black eyes. Our parents were shocked that we had that kind of strength, but we never told them we had been teaching each other how to protect Ichigo- or anyone else for that matter. Ichigo didn't know, and we didn't tell anyone. We kept at it, and now we're both pretty strong."

"We always knew that we and Ichigo would be best friends forever, and from the minute Mrs. Momomiya said, "Ichigo's fragile, so try to be careful with her", we decided we'd learn how to protect Ichigo, and make sure she never got hurt," Moe said. "We started training when we were both five, shortly after Mrs. Momomiya said that Ichigo was fragile. At the time, we probably wouldn't have understood the meaning of fragile if Mr. Momomiya hadn't said, "Don't break her.""

"You started learning fighting when you were _five_?" Kisshu asked. "Jeez, kids on my planet don't usually start till they're seven or older. And the ones who want to learn have instructors. I can't believe you two got this good without a teacher. How did you do it?"

"Lots of determination," Miwa said with a shrug. "Every time we fell, we got back up. Every time a move didn't come out the way it looked on the page of the book, we worked at it till it looked perfect. We checked every book on fighting hand-to-hand out that the library had, over the course of the past eight years. Even though we couldn't read too well at age five, the pictures in the books helped. We practiced on our own, too."

"Yeah, we'd lock ourselves up in our rooms for hours when we couldn't be outside, and practice different moves," Moe said. "Our parents thought we were reading, but the truth was very different. My mom almost caught me when I fell one day, but I told her I dozed off and fell off the bed, and she just let it go. I can't count how many times we had to steal make-up to hide the bruises we got when we first started out. Luckily both our moms like make-up."

"You are the best friends anyone could ever hope to have," Ichigo said. "I don't think anyone's as lucky as I am."

"Thanks," Moe said. "Just don't tell our parents about the 'canceled' playdates, k?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ichigo said. "And I'm sure Mom won't tell either, since you did it to protect me."

Sakura sighed. "I feel like I should, but I won't," she said. "Ichigo's right, you two are the best friends anyone could have. I can't imagine any of my friends doing that."

Moe and Miwa smiled.

Teleportation sounded in the room, and Pai, Taruto, and their mother appeared. "How's it going?" Pai asked.

"Pai, Moe and Miwa taught each other how to fight like that, and they started when they were five!" Kisshu said.

Pai and Taruto's jaws hit the floor. "H-how is that even possible?" Pai asked in a whisper. "A five-year-old wouldn't have the hand-eye coordination to do most of the moves I've seen you two do."

"We fell a lot," Miwa said. "And we checked out a bunch of books on the subject."

"But you never had a teacher?" Pai asked.

"Nope, our parents don't approve of girls learning fighting, so we had to do it all by ourselves," Moe said. "Eight years after we first went to the library to check out books on self-defense, we were better than most of the boys on the middle school's martial arts team. The captain was easy prey; he thought it was wrong to hit girls, and his dodging sucked."

Taruto's jaw was still in the 'down' position, and Kisshu said, "Taruto, you're attracting flies."

Taruto snapped out of shock, and glared at Kisshu.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but Pai, who did you bring with you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry, this is my mom, Ikisatashi Umi," Pai said. "Mom, this is Momomiya Sakura, she took us in after we were exiled."

The two women bowed to each other, and Sakura said, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Ikisatashi."

"You as well, and please call me Umi," Umi said.

"Okay, you can call me Sakura, like the kids do," Sakura said. "You raised them well, they're very polite."

"Thank you, I tried," Umi said. "Have you kept Pai away from your kitchen?"

"Ichigo did that, I was away when she took them in," Sakura said. "She banned him from the kitchen before I came home."

"Where were you?" Umi asked.

"Italy, my husband and I went there for a vacation," Sakura said. "Ichigo stayed behind because we left before she got out of school."

"You left her alone?" Umi asked.

"It was actually to separate her father from her," Sakura said.

"Speaking of that, where is your husband?" Umi asked.

"Unfortunately, he was hit by a car in Italy, and killed," Sakura said. "Judging by what Ichigo's told me, he died the day she took Kisshu, Pai and Taruto in."

"I'm so sorry!" Umi said. "But if you don't mind my asking, why were you trying to separate your husband and Ichigo?"

"Her father was very overprotective of her, to the point where he'd chase people away from her," Sakura said. "She had a boyfriend previous to Kisshu, and my husband hated the guy, so I decided to give Ichigo some time alone, without her father breathing down her neck at every corner."

"I see," Umi said. "Ichigo, why did you take in my sons, if they were your enemies?"

"Kisshu came down with a pretty bad case of the flu, and I knew if Pai and Taruto took him back to the ship, they would most likely get sick too," Ichigo explained. "The flu is much worse than a cold; if you don't treat it properly, you could die. I didn't want them to die, so I took them all back to my place to care for Kisshu. And that's what led to our truce."

"Thank you for taking care of them," Umi said. "They mean the world to me."

"I guess we're alike," Sakura said. "They've been so wonderful to have live here. I started thinking of them as my children a long time ago. And it was perfect timing, it would have been pretty sad and lonely here if they hadn't come."

"What about these other two?" Umi asked, looking at Moe and Miwa.

"My best friends," Ichigo said. "They don't live here. But my mom homeschools them, me and Kisshu, so we see a lot of each other."

"You're homeschooling them?" Umi asked Sakura.

"Not Pai and Taruto, but Ichigo and Kisshu were being harassed at school, so I was hired to homeschool them as well as Moe and Miwa," Sakura said.

"How's it going?" Umi asked.

"Pretty well, but I'm not that good with the math," Sakura admitted.

"You know, before I had kids, I was a math teacher," Umi said. "Do you want help?"

"You don't mind?" Sakura asked.

"I've pretty much been exiled as well," Umi said. "Frankly, I need something to do with my time besides cook for the four who got sent here."

"I'd love that," Sakura said. "Can you come Monday through Friday at about 12:30 each day?"

"Sure, I just have to let the guys on the ship know that they'll be making their own lunches," Umi said. "And I'm sorry, but since it's getting late, I have to get back."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow then," Sakura said. Umi nodded and hugged Pai, Taruto, Kisshu, and Ichigo, then teleported out.

Suddenly they heard music, and Moe took out her cell phone, then flinched and picked up, pressing speakerphone on the way. "Hi Mom," she said.

"_WHERE ARE YOU?" _Mrs. Yanagida yelled. _"And what's up with the news reports?"_

"I'm still at Ichigo's, and I have no clue what you're talking about," Moe said. "What news reports?"

"_Some news guy was walking by Inohara Park when he saw the Mews fighting a giant monster," _Mrs. Yanagida said. _"And he took some photos- one of which appeared to be of you and Miwa!"_

Everyone in the room flinched. Moe sighed and said, "Mom, we've been here at Ichigo's all day. That can't have been us. The girls the news guy took a picture of are probably friends of the Mew Mews, that's all. Besides, didn't you say that we can't fight people anymore?"

"_When do you ever listen to that rule?" _Mrs. Yanagida asked. _"You're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is."_

"I'm not hiding anything," Moe said testily. "Just because you see a girl on the news who looks like me doesn't necessarily mean it _is _me. Same goes for Miwa."

"_Are you coming home?" _Mrs. Yanagida asked.

"Hai," Moe said. "But I have to come back tomorrow for school."

"_I'm aware of that," _Mrs. Yanagida said. _"See you soon."_

"Bye Mom," Moe said, and hung up. Then she sighed. "Things don't look good if someone saw us," she said. "We'll only be able to keep this quiet for so long."

"You're right," Ichigo said. "I'll talk to Ryou, maybe he'll have some idea of what to do. You and Miwa should get home before it gets too late."

"Okay, see you all tomorrow," Moe said. She and Miwa waved, then left.

**Well, this isn't good. Someone took a picture of Moe and Miwa fighting. What do you think will happen now? Review and find out!**


	17. New Mews

**Sick Day Chapter 17:**

**New Mews**

After Moe and Miwa left, Ichigo called up Ryou. When he picked up, Ichigo said, "Ryou, Moe's mom called and she said some news guy took a picture of Moe and Miwa fighting. What should we do?"

"_That's not good," _Ryou said. _"I don't know if we'll have any more attacks, but maybe we should turn Moe and Miwa into Mews. Then they can fight without being recognized."_

"That's a good idea, but I think we should ask first," Ichigo said. "What animals would they be?"

"_I have Arctic Fox DNA, and Angora rabbit DNA," _Ryou said. _"Moe would probably be the fox, and Miwa would be the rabbit. Ask them to come to the Café tomorrow, after you finish school."_

"Will do," Ichigo said, and hung up.

Kisshu was looking at her, and she said, "Ryou said we should turn them into Mews, so no one will recognize them if they have to fight."

"That's a good idea," Kisshu said. "I hope they agree."

_**The next day: **_"Ryou's going to let us be Mews?" Moe asked excitedly.

"If you want to," Ichigo said. "It would be better if no one recognizes you."

"We'd love that!" Moe and Miwa said together.

"Now that that's settled, can we switch to working on history?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry Mrs. Momomiya," Miwa said. "Hey, is Mrs. Ikisatashi coming in?"

"Yes, but later," Sakura said. "Now let's get started."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Umi turned out to be a really good math teacher, so Sakura let her take over that class. At the end of the day, Sakura called up Moe and Miwa's parents to let them know that Moe and Miwa would be staying for dinner. They were, but it was a pretense to give the girls time to get turned into Mews.

Kisshu teleported them to Café Mew Mew, where Ryou and Keiichiro were waiting. "We closed the Café up, so we won't have any problems with visitors," Keiichiro said. "Everything's set up in the basement, so come on down."

The four followed Ryou and Keiichiro to the basement, where they saw a large machine that looked like a glass tube with wires and cords attached to the top. "That's where you'll get infused with the DNA we have for you," Keiichiro said. "Who's going first?"

"I'll go," Miwa said. "What animal am I going to be?"

"An Angora rabbit," Ryou said. "Moe is going to be an Arctic Fox."

"COOL!" the girls said.

Keiichiro smiled and pushed a button. The tube opened up, and Miwa stepped in. It closed up again, and Ryou pushed another button. Miwa was enveloped in red light, which flashed brightly, then started to fade. There was a beep, and the tube opened. Miwa stepped out, and said, "That was a weird feeling. It was like the rabbit jumped into my heart."

"That's what happened to me," Ichigo said. "Except I had a cat jump into me."

Miwa giggled, and said, "Moe, your turn."

Moe stepped into the tube, and the same thing happened. When she stepped out, she said, "That is the cutest fox ever."

"We made pendants for both of you," Keiichiro said. "Here, try them out." He handed each of them a Mew pendant, and they looked at them. Then Moe kissed hers, and shouted, "MEW MEW MOE! Metamorpho-SIS!"

When the white light faded, Moe was wearing a white spaghetti strap top with silver trim, and a pair of white capris with a silver stripe down the outside of each leg. She was also wearing silver boots that came to just above her ankles, but they didn't have heels. Her hair had turned white, but it was still the same style. She had white fox ears, a white fox tail, and amber eyes. She also had two of the little arm things like Ichigo's, but silver and white instead of red and pink. Her pendant was supported by a silver ribbon tied around her neck.

Next Miwa shouted, "MEW MEW MIWA! Metamorpho-SIS!" She was surrounded by silver light, and when it cleared, she was dressed in a similar outfit to Moe's. She was wearing a white top, but hers had short cap sleeves, and a gray stripe along the hem. She had long pants that were gray, and they were tucked into white lace-up boots that came to a little below her knee. She had the same arm things as Moe, except hers were on her wrists, and were gray where Moe's were silver. Her eyes had changed to blue, and her hair was white. Her rabbit ears were long, fluffy and white, and she had a small white tail. Her pendant was supported by a white ribbon tied around her neck.

Everyone started clapping, and Moe and Miwa blushed. Keiichiro brought out a full-length mirror, and Moe and Miwa looked at themselves. "This is great!" they said together.

"You guys look great!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, nice," Kisshu said.

"Thanks," Miwa said.

"You both should have weapons too," Ryou said. "You aren't required to use them, but we should find out what they are."

"Okay," Moe said, and then said, "Ice Blade!" A sword appeared in her hand, and she looked at it. It was pure white, and had snowflakes carved into the hilt. "YAY! Now I don't have to steal Yosuke's sword!" Moe said happily.

The others sweatdropped, and Kisshu said, "Um… were you really planning on stealing his sword when you got it?"

"Yep," Moe said. "But Blondie made me give it back…."

Kisshu and Ichigo burst out laughing as Ryou shouted, "MY NAME IS _**NOT**_ BLONDIE!"

Moe giggled. "I had a feeling that would get to you."

Keiichiro sighed and said, "Miwa, can we see what your weapon is, before I have to restrain Ryou too much?"

"Sure," Miwa said, and called out, "Harmony Rings!" Two rings appeared in her right hand, and a third appeared in her left. She looked at them, and saw that they were all white, with little music notes engraved onto each one. "I wonder what they do?" she said.

"I have no clue," Ryou said. "Pudding has a similar weapon, but I doubt those make giant Jell-O things."

"Why not try it out?" Ichigo suggested. "Just concentrate, and maybe it'll come up with something."

Miwa concentrated, and then called out, "Harmony Blast!" She threw the rings into the air, and they formed a triangle. Then they began to glow. At first it seemed like nothing was happening, but suddenly Kisshu screamed, clapping his hands over his ears. Ichigo ran to him, and shouted, "Miwa, whatever you're doing, you have to stop!"

Miwa, looking scared, closed her eyes, and the rings disappeared as Kisshu collapsed. Ichigo caught him, and gently set him down. The others came over, worried. "What happened?" Moe asked.

"I'm not sure," Miwa said.

"I think I know," Keiichiro said. "The Mews' weapons are designed to work mainly on Cyniclons. I think your attack has to do with sound. It's probably a sound that only Cyniclons, or Ichigo in Mew form, can hear. That's why we didn't hear anything, but obviously it was loud or painful enough to knock Kisshu out."

"What do we do?" Moe asked as Miwa looked like she was about to start crying.

"Pai has the ability to heal," Ichigo said. "We'd better call him."

"I'll do that," Ryou said. He got the phone as Moe hugged Miwa, who was crying. Ichigo was kneeling on the floor, Kisshu's head on her lap.

Ryou came back, and said, "Pai's on his way."

Pai teleported in a minute later, and said, "Let me see." He went and knelt next to Kisshu, then put a hand on his forehead. "Yeah, he obviously heard something really painful," Pai said. "It didn't damage his ears, but he's going to have a really bad headache when he wakes up."

"Can you do anything about that?" Ichigo asked.

"I think so," Pai said. His hand that was on Kisshu's forehead started to glow, and Kisshu's pained expression relaxed. Five minutes later, Pai took his hand away. "We need to let him sleep off the healing," Pai said. "I'll take him home, are you coming?"

"Yes," Moe and Ichigo said. Miwa nodded; she was still crying.

"Then grab my shoulders," Pai said. He picked up Kisshu, and the girls grabbed his shoulders as he teleported.

They landed in Ichigo's room, and Pai put Kisshu on the bed, then covered him up. "You can stay, but stay quiet," Pai said softly. "And come get me when he wakes up."

"Will do," Ichigo said. Pai teleported out as the girls sat down. Moe was still trying to calm Miwa down.

An hour later, Kisshu started to stir. The girls noticed, and Ichigo asked softly, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked. He sat up, and looked startled as he asked, "And why is Miwa crying?"

"The attack Miwa tried knocked you out, and she's been crying since," Ichigo said.

Kisshu looked at Miwa, and said, "Miwa, it's not your fault; you didn't know that you had an attack that used sound, right?"

"No…." Miwa said sadly. "I'm really sorry, Kisshu."

"It's fine," Kisshu said. "I feel fine, so you don't have to worry. I guess you won't be able to use that attack in battle, though."

"I don't mind, I'm more into hand-to-hand fighting," Miwa said. She dried her tears, and Moe got up.

"I'm going to go tell Pai that Kisshu's awake," Moe said. She left, and came back a minute later with Pai, who said, "Kisshu, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Kisshu said. "Thanks for healing me, Pai."

"Sure," Pai said. "It's almost dinnertime, can you stand?"

"I think so," Kisshu said. He stood up with no trouble, and Ichigo and Miwa got up too. Miwa was still a little sniffly, so Kisshu said, "I'm fine, Miwa." Then he totally messed up her hair, and teleported downstairs.

Ichigo giggled and went downstairs too as Miwa glared at the spot where Kisshu had been standing, then went to fix her hair.

**I know it's kind of filler, but I wanted to turn Moe and Miwa into Mews before going any further with this story, which will be continued when I get another idea- and some reviews!**


	18. Another New Enemy

**Sick Day Chapter 18:**

**Another New Enemy**

Now that Moe and Miwa were Mews, the team was feeling very confident. So far, there hadn't been any problems, but little did they know, that was about to change.

One day, Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa were finishing up school, when Ichigo's cell phone rang. Seeing it was Ryou, she picked up, saying, "What's up, Ryou?"

"_Come to the Café, we've got a problem," _Ryou said. _"And bring Moe and Miwa."_

"On our way," Ichigo said, and hung up. Then she turned to the others, and said, "Ryou says we need to come to the Café, there's a problem. Mom, can you tell Moe and Miwa's parents they're staying for dinner?"

"Sure," Sakura said. "Be careful."

"We will," Ichigo said. Kisshu teleported the three girls to the basement of Café Mew Mew, where they found everyone waiting.

"Good, you're here," Ryou said. "Moe, Miwa, do you have your pendants?"

"Yep," the girls said. "It's not safe to leave them home; our moms sometimes go through our rooms."

"Alright," Ryou said. "Our computers have detected another spaceship, besides Yosuke's. We know there's at least one Cyniclon on board, but we don't know much more than that. However, we think that this might be more serious than just their leader trying to get unwanted suggestions out of the way. All of you need to be alert, we don't need a hostage situation."

"Got it," Ichigo said. "Is the spaceship here yet?"

"Hai," Keiichiro said. "It's in a field on the outskirts of Bunkyo."

"So close," Miwa said.

"Let's go back upstairs," Kisshu said. "We won't be able to see much from down here."

"Good idea," Ichigo said. "Ryou, Keiichiro, stay on the computers."

"Fine," Ryou said.

The others went upstairs, and outside. Suddenly teleportation sounded nearby, and all the Mews transformed. To their surprise, Yosuke appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Kisshu asked.

"I came to warn you," Yosuke said. "Our leader isn't trying to take over Earth; he wants to avenge Deep Blue! You all have to be careful, he's brought a group with him."

"You mean he's here in person?" Pai asked.

"Yes, and he's dead set on killing Kisshu, as well as the rest of you," Yosuke said.

"Are you and your friends willing to help?" Kisshu asked.

"Three of us can, but one of us will remain behind each time to protect Umi," Yosuke said. "If we leave her alone, she's in danger, since she's your mom."

"Alright, thank you," Kisshu said. "Do you know how many people he brought?"

"Seven- Haku, Kino, Akihiro, Chiaki, Eiichi, Giichi, and Haruto," Yosuke said grimly.

Pai, Taruto and Kisshu also looked grim, and Kisshu said, "Those are the best after me. I don't suppose Kirochi is planning on fighting?"

"Knowing how stuck-up he is, I'd guess not," Yosuke said. "But those seven are enough to be going on with."

"You're right," Pai said. "Do you know where they're striking first?"

"No, but my guess is this place," Yosuke said. "Um…. what happened to the scary human girls?"

"Over here," Moe said. "We got turned into Mews."

"Are you going to steal my sword again?" Yosuke asked warily.

"Nope, I have my own," Moe said, smiling in a way that made Yosuke gulp.

"Moe, if he's on our side, please refrain from scaring him, we need his sword skills," Pai said.

"Fine, as long as he doesn't hurt anyone," Moe said.

Yosuke shuddered. "I'll only hurt the enemy, it's waaaay too dangerous to hurt any of you," he said.

"Good," Miwa said.

Suddenly teleportation sounded again, and they all tensed, because seven Cyniclons they didn't know appeared. Yosuke teleported off as the leader said, "So, you've sided with the humans, eh Kisshu?"

"Yep," Kisshu said. "You didn't give us much reason to side with you."

Before the leader could retort, Pai said, "Akihiro, what are you here for?"

"Our leader has put a price on Kisshu's head," Akihiro said. "He's offering a big reward to us. We just have to kill Kisshu and the rest of you."

"'Just'?" Taruto asked. "You seriously think it'll be that easy?"

"I know you were all going easy on the Mews," Akihiro said. "We can take them down first. And then we won't be outnumbered."

"You're not going to take us down easily," Ichigo said.

Akihiro shrugged, and said, "We'll see." Then he took out a pair of knives, and lunged at Ichigo. She backflipped over him, and as he spun, she kicked his arm, causing one of his knives to fall. She picked it up as he was recovering, and said, "Let's go." He lunged again, and she blocked.

The others had started fighting, and Yosuke and two of his friends had come back to help. The new Cyniclons were pretty much outnumbered, but still fighting.

All the Mews except Ichigo, who was fighting with one of Akihiro's knives, and Moe and Miwa, had their weapons out, and were fighting with them. Zakuro had already knocked a guy out by slamming him into a tree with her light whip, and Lettuce and Pai were fighting together, combining their water and lightning attacks. Soon the guy they were fighting was unconscious, not to mention soaked.

Kisshu was fighting a guy with two short swords, and they seemed to be pretty evenly matched.

Moe and Miwa were fighting a guy with a sword similar to Yosuke's. Neither one of them was using a weapon, at least until Miwa kicked the guy's sword out of his hand. Moe caught it and handed it to Miwa, then summoned her own sword. The now-swordless Cyniclon started to look panicked, as the two girls advanced on him with smirks on their faces. Suddenly he remembered he could create energy blasts, and sent one at Miwa. She slashed it with his sword, and it vanished. Now completely out of ideas, the guy started backing up again, too scared to focus enough to teleport.

Moe and Miwa lunged forward at the same time, swords outstretched. The guy screamed and ran for it- straight into Kisshu's fight. Kisshu and the guy he was fighting were in the middle of lunging at each other, but stopped when the guy fell into the middle. Or at least, Kisshu stopped, because otherwise he would have tripped. The guy he was fighting smirked and lunged again, this time managing to cut Kisshu's arm. Unfortunately for him, Moe and Miwa saw, and went berserk. The two of them leaped in between Kisshu and the other Cyniclon, conveniently landing on the guy they had been fighting, and before the guy could move out of the way of two very angry Mews, they jabbed their swords into his chest. The guy screamed as the two girls yanked their swords out, and said together, "NO ONE hurts our friends. Got that?" Unfortunately for them, he was already dead.

Both girls sighed and turned to Kisshu, who looked stunned. "Did we scare you?" Miwa asked.

"Uh… kind of…." Kisshu said.

"Sorry," Miwa said. "How's your arm?"

Kisshu looked at his arm; it was still bleeding. "It's painful," he said. "I'll be fine, though."

"We need to stop the bleeding," Miwa said, and tore a strip of her shirt off. She then bandaged Kisshu's injury, and said, "That should do it for now, we'll have to clean it later. Can you still fight?"

"Yeah, but the others ran for it," Kisshu said. "Except for the guy you two are still standing on."

Moe and Miwa looked down, and got off a very flattened Cyniclon, who immediately scrambled to his feet and teleported off, completely forgetting Miwa had his sword.

The others came over, and Pai said, "Moe, Miwa, that was incredible."

"Thanks," Moe said. "I think we scared Kisshu, though."

"Well, that's what set the others running," Taruto said. "Though I don't blame Kisshu for being scared, your eyes were on fire when you killed that guy."

"Oh well," Miwa said. "Hey, I got a sword!"

"Let me guess, the guy it belongs to got so scared he forgot about it," Pai sighed.

"Yep," Miwa said. "Can I keep it? Please?" She gave Pai puppy dog eyes, and he sighed as the others giggled. "Fine, but you have to leave it with Ryou while you're not using it, you don't want your parents asking weird questions," Pai said.

"Oh, fine," Miwa said. "Should we go back and tell them what happened?"

"Good idea, and we can do something about Kisshu's injury," Ichigo said. "Nice bandaging job, Miwa."

"Thanks," Miwa said.

They went back to Café, and to the basement. Ryou immediately came over and said, "How'd it go?"

"Thanks to Moe and Miwa, there's now only six," Kisshu said. "He cut my arm, and they immediately went into 'destroy' mode."

Ryou looked shocked. "Is it bad that we killed him?" Moe asked.

"No, it's good that they've got one down," Keiichiro said. "I didn't realize you two were really capable of killing, though."

"We kind of went berserk…." Miwa said.

"I don't think I want to know what would happen if someone hurt Ichigo, if that's the way you treat people who hurt Kisshu," Taruto said.

"I don't think you do either, considering it's probably rated a bit higher than PG," Moe said.

The others gulped. Pai finally said, "Kisshu, let's have a look at that injury." He walked over and took the makeshift bandage off, then put his hand over the wound. His hand started glowing, and the cut began to heal. Soon it was healed, and Kisshu was looking tired. "Your healing spells always make me sleepy…" he said.

"Well, at least they work," Pai said. "Who's going back with us?"

"We are," Moe, Miwa, and Ichigo said.

Pai picked Kisshu, who was half-asleep, up, and Ichigo and Miwa grabbed his shoulders while Taruto took Moe's hand. They teleported to Ichigo's room, and Pai put Kisshu on Ichigo's bed. He was asleep in about a minute. "We should let him rest," Pai told the girls softly. "He'll be fine when he wakes up, but my spells do tend to put people to sleep."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She and her friends followed Pai downstairs.

Sakura was waiting for them, and she said, "How was it?"

"We scared them off," Moe said. "They apparently ran for it after we killed the guy who hurt Kisshu."

"You two KILLED somebody!?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"They are enemies," Pai said. "We do need to take them down."

Sakura sighed. "Dinner's ready," she said. "Is Kisshu okay?"

"He needs to sleep off the healing spell I did on him, to fix the slash on his arm," Pai replied. "He'll be fine when he wakes up."

"Good," Sakura said. "Then the rest of you can come eat, and I'll save some for Kisshu."

They all sat down at the table, and started dinner.

**Okay, so maybe I overdid it with having Moe and Miwa kill that guy, but I think this chapter went well. Please don't flame me for getting Kisshu hurt. But you can review!**


	19. Moe Snaps

**Sick Day Chapter 19:**

**Moe Snaps**

By the next day, Kisshu was back to normal, and ready to fight. Good timing, too, because more trouble was on its way.

They were all working on integers with Umi, when Ichigo's cell phone rang. Umi sighed. "You can only answer if it's Ryou," she said.

Ichigo nodded, and looked at the caller ID. It was Ryou, so she picked up, saying, "What's up?"

"_They're attacking again," Ryou said. "Go to Tokyo Dome, I think they took a leaf out of Pai's book, and are trying to sink it."_

"On our way," Ichigo said, and hung up. Then she sighed. "Umi, I'm really sorry, but Tokyo Dome is about to be destroyed," she said. "Can you tell my mom that we had to go?"

"Sure, I understand," Umi said. Ichigo smiled gratefully, and after she, Moe and Miwa transformed, Kisshu teleported them to the Dome. They immediately saw it wouldn't be easy; there were a lot of people running from a huge mole with four-foot claws.

"I guess we have to take out that mole," Kisshu said.

Suddenly the other Mews, Pai, and Taruto ran up. "Is anyone from that group here, or is it just the mole?" Zakuro asked.

"We haven't seen anyone, but that doesn't mean they're not here," Kisshu said. "For now, let's take out that mole."

The others nodded, and ran toward the mole. It seemed to sense them coming, because it left off digging, and turned. Kisshu flew up above it and sent an energy ball towards it. Strangely, it was a direct hit. The mole seemed to be too slow to dodge. It swiped out with a paw, and Kisshu teleported out of the way. Ichigo performed her Strawberry Surprise attack, and it was also a direct hit. Then Pai and Lettuce combined Lettuce Rush and Fuu Rai Senn to finish it off. Masha came and ate the parasite, while the others looked puzzled.

"That was way too easy," Kisshu said. "Something's not right."

Suddenly the ground began to shake, and they heard laughter overhead. "You're too late!" Akihiro shouted. "The Chimera mole already dug through the supports. This building is doomed!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Taruto shouted. He created four parasites, and flung them into the hole created by the mole. Then he clenched his fists, and cried out. Like the time he saved the Dome and Pudding, trees began to grow, their roots wrapping around the base and supports of the Dome. The Dome stopped sinking, and the ground stopped shaking. Unfortunately, Akihiro wasn't having that, and he flew straight for Taruto. The others noticed, and formed a circle, protecting Taruto while he continued to grow the trees.

Akihiro took out his knives again, and lunged at Moe, who was standing directly in front of Taruto. She brought her sword up, and blocked his blades. When he tried to force her blade back, he soon found out that she was a lot stronger than she looked. She didn't give an inch; instead, she pushed him back. With one thrust, she actually sent him flying backwards. He looked shocked.

Before he could say anything, though, Taruto said, "I'm done, the Dome has more support."

Akihiro snarled, and teleported off. "Good job," Pai said. "You too, Moe."

"Thanks," Moe said.

Taruto just nodded, he was looking tired. Then he collapsed. Pai immediately put a hand on his chest, then sighed. "He's totally worn out," Pai said. "We should take him home." He picked up Taruto, and Moe and Miwa grabbed his shoulders, while Kisshu grabbed Ichigo. The two Cyniclons teleported back home, leaving the others to get home on their own.

Umi and Sakura were waiting for them, and looked worried when they saw Taruto. "What happened?" Sakura asked.

"He's worn out, he used up a lot of power saving the Dome," Pai said. "He'll be fine when he wakes up."

"Good," Sakura said. "I think you should put him in your room, it's going to be quieter up there."

"Alright," Pai said, and teleported upstairs.

Suddenly Moe's cell phone rang, and she sighed at the caller ID. She turned speakerphone on as she said, "What's up, Mom?"

"_Is it really safe for you to hang out with Kisshu and Ichigo? I think those news reports were of you," _Mrs. Yanagida said.

"Mom, I think you're losing it," Moe said. "It's safe to hang out with Kisshu and Ichigo, and if you try to take my friends away, I'll be finding somewhere else to live. I'm totally sick of you scolding me about everything I do. On top of that, you know I have to go to school, so don't even try to say that I can't hang out with my friends. I'm thirteen years old, and you should realize that I have rights to make my own choices. Ichigo, Kisshu and Miwa are my only friends, and unless you want to make me totally miserable, I'd suggest getting over your paranoia. I don't know what brought this on, but I'm not going to abandon my best friends just because you have some weird fears that they're dangerous. Besides, you've know Ichigo forever, and Mrs. Momomiya as well. Do you seriously think Mrs. Momomiya would let anything happen to me while I'm in her care?"

Mrs. Yanagida sighed._ "I just worry about you," _she said.

"Well, don't," Moe snapped. "Your stupid worrying is starting to really get on my nerves. You're trying to take over my life, and I don't like that."

"_I'm not trying to take over your life," _Mrs. Yanagida said.

"Then why do you go through my room on a regular basis, insist that I tell you where I am at all times, and scold me no matter how hard I try to do the right thing?" Moe asked. "Did it ever occur to you that I have a life outside of my family, or that I might like some privacy in my life, which I don't get when you're around?"

"_Why didn't you say anything before now?" _Mrs. Yanagida asked. _"If you wanted more privacy, I would have tried to respect that."_

"EXCUSE ME!?" Moe shouted. "I've asked you multiple times to leave my stuff alone when you go through my room. I've told you I need space sometimes, I've told you I have my own life and my own friends, I've asked you to stop breathing down my neck whenever I turn a corner, and have you ever listened? NO! You still go through my stuff, you never leave me alone, you don't listen when I say that I have a life, and you try to follow me wherever I go. You NEVER LISTEN. EVER. You insist that I give you privacy, but I never get any. You act like I can't take care of myself. I don't know WHY you can't ever give me space, but I'm telling you right now, that it has to stop. I can't live like this anymore. And how would you feel if someone went through YOUR room every day?"

There was a sigh on the other end of the line. _"I just want what's best for you," _Mrs. Yanagida said. _"I'm sorry if you feel like I'm taking over your life, but I just want you to be happy."_

"Well, I'm about as far from 'happy' as you can get," Moe snarled. "And you don't want what's best for me, you want what's best for you- a daughter who is your mirror image. News flash Mom- I'm not you. So you can forget about me becoming you. I'm going to be ME, not someone else."

Mrs. Yanagida sounded like she was about to cry as she said, _"Moe, I-" _

"Forget it," Moe snarled, and hung up. Then she turned her phone off, and looked at the others, who were somewhat stunned.

"I had no idea it was so bad at your house," Sakura said finally.

"There are times when I wish my mom had taken Mr. Momomiya's place in the afterlife," Moe said grimly. "I've tried to hold it together, but I think her telling me it's not safe to hang out with my friends pushed me over the edge. I know fighting isn't safe, but if it's with my friends, I'd rather do that than be home, finding out my mom went through my room again."

"I think you'd be better off staying here tonight," Sakura said firmly. "I'll call your mother, and tell her that you're having a sleepover. I don't think it's a good idea for you to go home after that phone call. Give yourself some time to cool off, and your mom to cool off too."

"Thanks, Mrs. Momomiya," Moe said.

"Sure," Sakura said with a smile. She walked over to the house phone, and dialed Moe's mother's number.

Miwa sighed and said, "I have to get home, but I'll see you all tomorrow. Moe, I hope things get better."

"Thanks," Moe said. Miwa smiled and left. Ichigo said, "Moe, let's go up to my room, Mom will work this out."

"Okay," Moe said. She went upstairs with Ichigo and Kisshu, and they sat down on the bed. Ichigo put her arm around Moe's shoulders. Moe sighed. "I wish your mom was my mom too," she said softly. "She's so kind and understanding."

"Yeah…." Ichigo said.

"My mom was like Sakura," Kisshu said.

"I thought Mrs. Ikisatashi was your mom," Moe said.

"She's my adoptive mom," Kisshu said. "My parents both died in a rockslide when I was six."

"I'm so sorry, Kisshu," Moe said.

"Thanks," Kisshu said softly.

They all ate dinner together that night, and then Ichigo got out her sleeping bag. Moe was sleeping on the floor of her room, while she and Kisshu were sleeping together again.

About an hour after Ichigo fell asleep, she felt something fall onto her cheek, and sat bolt upright. Then she touched her cheek, which was wet. She looked down at Kisshu. He was crying in his sleep again, so she started shaking him, which unfortunately had no effect. She sighed and turned on the light, which caused Moe to groan. "Ichigo, do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked.

"Kisshu's crying and I can't wake him up," Ichigo said, ignoring the question.

Moe became alert instantly, and got up. "Does he have a fever?" she asked.

"No, and this has happened before," Ichigo said. "Pai said he starts dreaming about his parents, and his subconscious keeps him from waking up."

"Is there a way to wake him up?" Moe asked.

"Pai did something last time," Ichigo said.

"I'll get Pai," Moe said. She left, and Ichigo waited. A few minutes later, Moe came back with Pai, who went to Kisshu and tapped his forehead.

Kisshu woke up, looking sad. "What happened this time?" Pai asked.

"Same as last time," Kisshu said sadly. Ichigo hugged him, and he buried his face in her shoulder, his shoulders shaking. Moe came over and sat next to them, and started rubbing Kisshu's back.

Sakura came in a few minutes later, and said, "I heard voices, is everything okay?"

"Kisshu was dreaming about his parents again," Pai said.

Kisshu slowly took his face out of Ichigo's shoulder and said, "Thanks…."

"Sure," Ichigo said. "We're here for you, Kisshu."

"I'm glad…." Kisshu said sleepily.

Sakura noticed he looked tired, and said, "Let's all go back to sleep. It's getting late, and I think we're all pretty tired."

"K…" the others said. Pai and Sakura headed back to their rooms, and Moe got back into her sleeping bag as Ichigo turned out the light and put her arms around Kisshu, who snuggled up to her.

**I hope you liked it, I don't know if it was good or not. Review and tell me!**


	20. Another Day, Another Fight

**Sick Day Chapter 20:**

**Another Day, Another Fight**

The next day, before school, Sakura took Moe and Ichigo aside. "Moe, I talked to your mother last night for quite a while, and she says she will try harder to give you space and not go through your stuff," Sakura said. "I also told her that you are welcome to come here if you need space, so if things get too tough, just come here. I'm still keeping quiet about the Mews, so you don't need to worry about her interfering with that."

"Thanks," Moe said. "I just wish she wasn't such a jerk to me all the time."

Suddenly Kisshu ran in with Pai and Taruto, and said, "Another attack's going on downtown. I just called Miwa, so we should get going."

Ichigo nodded, and she and Moe transformed. Miwa ran up to them as they went out the door, and the Cyniclons teleported the three Mews to an area in the Shibuya district. This time there were no Chimeras; instead, the remaining six Cyniclons were using their weapons to destroy things. When they saw Ichigo and the others, they left off destroying things and flew over. "You're going to pay for killing Haruto!" one of them said.

"No, you're going to pay for attacking our home for no reason," Miwa said calmly. "Besides, Haruto hurt Kisshu. He got what was coming to him."

The others snarled. Pai tapped Miwa on the shoulder, and handed her the sword she stole. One of the Cyniclons said, "That's MY sword!"

Miwa smirked. "Not anymore!" she said in a sing-song voice. This only served to make the guy madder, and he dived at Miwa from right above her head. She used the same technique she did on Taruto: she waited till the last possible second, then sidestepped. This guy teleported behind Miwa before he hit the ground, and tried to grab her. She spun and slammed her fist into his face. She smirked as he cried out, and held up the sword. "You want this?" she asked, smirking at the guy.

"YES, it's mine!" he said angrily.

Miwa lunged forward, with the sword outstretched. The guy tried to grab it, but ended up with the blade embedded in his stomach. He screamed as Miwa yanked the sword out. "You got it back for a little while," she said. "I imagine that wasn't exactly what you meant, but I'm not giving it back."

The guy was fading fast, and didn't answer. Soon he too was dead. Miwa looked around. The others were still fighting. Moe came over after the guy she was fighting teleported away. "Nice, Miwa," she said- just as they both heard Kisshu scream, "ICHIGO!"

The girls spun, and saw one of the Cyniclons stab Ichigo in the shoulder. They immediately ran over as Kisshu caught Ichigo, and the Cyniclon was faced with two very angry Mews. He tried to fly away, but Miwa grabbed his leg, and flung him straight into a lamppost. As he was getting up, the two stalked over, and immediately started beating him up. "You. Do. Not. Hurt. Our. Friends!" Moe shouted, punctuating each word with a punch. Miwa took her new sword, and jammed it into his chest, ripping it out as he screamed. Then she and Moe picked him up and threw him headfirst into a brick wall.

The two of them turned to their teammates, all of whom were looking slightly freaked out. Pai was healing Ichigo's shoulder wound, so he didn't look freaked out, but the others were pretty scared right about now. "We did warn you that if one of these jerks hurt Ichigo, the rating would be over PG," Miwa said.

"Besides, I thought the idea was to take them down," Moe said.

Kisshu collected himself and said, "That is the idea, but you would be fine just stabbing them. I think Pudding's kind of traumatized."

Moe and Miwa looked over at Pudding, who was attached to Zakuro. Actually, Taruto was pretty much attached to Zakuro as well. The girls sighed. "We'll try to tone it down," Moe said. "I'm sorry we scared you, it's just that we get overprotective, and we go berserk when someone hurts our friends- especially Ichigo."

Kisshu sighed. "I've realized that," he said. "And at least we're down to four guys left to defeat. Just, next time try not to be so violent that it scares the rest of us."

"Okay," Miwa said. "We're sorry."

Kisshu nodded and said, "Let's go tell Ryou and Keiichiro the news."

The others nodded, and the Cyniclons teleported them to Café Mew Mew.

Ryou and Keiichiro were in the main room, and looked up as the others teleported in. "How'd it go?" Ryou asked.

"Two more down, thanks to Moe and Miwa," Kisshu said. "But we had a little chat about not getting carried away."

"Do I want to know?" Ryou asked.

"No," Kisshu said. "Frankly, _I _don't want to know."

"That bad?" Keiichiro asked.

"One of them stabbed Ichigo in the shoulder, and that totally set these two off," Kisshu said. "I'm not going into detail."

Moe and Miwa were looking guilty. Ryou sighed. "Well, as long as they don't get too gruesome again, I think things are fine," he said. "I think you all need to go to school, right?"

"You're right," Ichigo said. "Let's go back, guys."

Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe and Miwa went back to Ichigo's, and Sakura met them at the door. "How'd it go?" she asked.

"Miwa and I got kind of carried away," Moe said. "I think the others are scared of us now."

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"One of them stabbed Ichigo in the shoulder, and Moe and Miwa went berserk on him," Kisshu said. "I have to admit, even I was freaked out."

Sakura looked scared. "Ichigo, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Pai healed me while Moe and Miwa killed the guy who stabbed me," Ichigo said. "The others ran for it when they saw him get thrown into a lamppost."

Sakura sighed. "I'm glad," she said. "I guess we should get started…"

The four teens sat at the table, and Sakura started getting out their worksheets.

**I know it's horrendously short, but I'm kind of tired, so that might be it for tonight. Review plz!**


	21. Captured!

**Sick Day Chapter 21:**

**Captured!**

There had been no alien attacks in a few days, and the Mews and good Cyniclons were getting a bit nervous. They figured the aliens were plotting something bad. As it turned out, they were right.

Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe and Miwa were all finished with school for the day when Ichigo's cell phone rang. "Moshi moshi?" she said.

"_Ichigo, the computers picked up alien activity in the park near Café Mew Mew," _Ryou said. _"The others are on their way; tell Kisshu, Moe and Miwa, and get over here!"_

"On our way," Ichigo said, and hung up. The others were watching her, and she said, "There's an attack in the park nearest to the Café. Let's go." She transformed, and Moe and Miwa did the same.

"Be careful," Sakura said.

"We will," Ichigo said. Then Kisshu teleported them to the park. The others were already there, and were facing the four remaining Cyniclons. As soon as Ichigo and the others joined the rest of their team, the leader of the attacking Cyniclons smirked. "Today you're going down once and for all!" he said.

"I don't think so," Ichigo said. "There's enough of us here to do you in. Do you seriously believe you four can defeat the ten of us?"

To everyone's worry, the guy just smirked, and took out a device with a red button in the center. He pressed the red button- and nothing happened.

"What was that supposed to do?" Kisshu asked.

"You'll see," the guy said.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. The Mews and good Cyniclons struggled to keep their footing, but they fell anyways. As soon as they fell, the ground opened up, and they all fell down a tunnel. They landed in a cage, a bit dazed. Before they could get up, a grate slammed down on top of the cage they were in, trapping them. "HEY!" Ichigo shouted.

Kisshu tried to teleport, but got nowhere. "They've blocked our powers out," he said grimly. "We can't teleport!"

"This is BAD," Pai said. "We don't even know where we are, our powers are blocked, and we don't have a way to contact anyone."

"I could try my pendant," Ichigo said. "It has a communication device in it." She tapped it, and waited. Unfortunately, there was only static on the other end. She sighed. "It was an idea," she said.

"We'll just have to wait, someone's bound to come in eventually," Pai said.

"Why not try to break the door down?" Moe suggested.

"It's made out of solid iron," Pai said.

"We can still try," Moe said. Before she could get any farther than that, teleportation sounded outside the cage, and a Cyniclon they hadn't seen before appeared.

"Kirochi," Kisshu snarled.

"That's Kirochi-sama to you," the Cyniclon said. "And since you're prisoners, I'd suggest obeying that."

"You lost my respect a long time ago," Kisshu said. "I see no reason to use honorifics with a stuck-up madman."

This obviously hit a nerve, because Kirochi snarled and said, "You're pretty cocky for someone who's going to die soon."

"What makes you think I'm going to die?" Kisshu asked. "I'm a lot younger than YOU are."

"You're testing my patience," Kirochi snarled. "You're going to die today, because I've had it with you. You destroyed Deep Blue, and now you'll pay."

"So why'd you capture all my friends too?" Kisshu asked.

"So I can force them to watch you die," Kirochi said.

"You are one sadistic bastard," Kisshu said. "What makes you think that you can kill me? You're already down three of your men. And you've never worked a day in your life. There is no way you'll be able to kill me."

"We'll see," Kirochi said. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly everyone except Kisshu realized they couldn't move. Then he waved a hand, and they were suddenly in a fighting arena. The four Cyniclons Moe and Miwa hadn't killed were standing there, and Kirochi said, "You get to fight all of them at once. You don't have much of a chance."

"So, you've decided to go against the rules of a normal fight to the death?" Kisshu asked mildly. "It's supposed to be one on one."

"Too bad," Kirochi snarled. "I know perfectly well that you could defeat them one on one. Four on one will make things more… interesting." He snapped his fingers again, and Kisshu was suddenly outside of the cage, in the arena. He immediately summoned his Dragon Swords, and got into postion as the other four flew at him.

Ichigo and the others, meanwhile, were trying to break the paralysis, and having no luck. They also couldn't speak, which was difficult. They were totally powerless, and had no choice but to watch the fight between Kisshu and the four other Cyniclons.

Kisshu was having a hard time fighting four at once. Basically all he could do was dodge, since if he attacked one, another would attack him. And they were taking advantage of that. Kisshu already had a few cuts from their blades. They weren't serious, but they weren't a good thing.

Suddenly one of them lunged forward, his blade aimed at Kisshu's heart. Kisshu dodged, but only managed to get out of stabbed through the heart. Now his shoulder was sliced open, and he dropped one of his swords, unable to use that arm anymore.

The others were horrified; Kisshu wasn't doing well, especially with the loss of blood. He was getting paler by the minute. Suddenly Ichigo noticed Moe and Miwa were glowing. Then they both clapped their hands, surprising the others. Moe and Miwa could move again? Suddenly everyone realized they could move again, but before they could do more, Moe and Miwa kicked the door to the cage down, and ran out without a second's hesitation. They ran straight to Kisshu, who was slowing down. Moe caught him as he passed out from blood loss, and Miwa said, "Moe, get him out of here. It's my turn."

"Got it," Moe said, and picked up Kisshu. Then she went back to the others, kicking Kirochi out of the way in the process. "We have to do something about this injury," she said when she reached them.

"Hai," Pai said. "Let's get that shirt off of him, and I can heal the injury." Ichigo came over too, and helped Moe get Kisshu's shirt off, while the others stood guard. Then Pai got to work on healing the injury.

Meanwhile, Miwa had already managed to disarm two of the Cyniclons, and was fighting using both of their swords. One of the two she had disarmed teleported behind her; she heard the teleportation, and just as he appeared, she spun and stuck one of the swords into his neck, effectively slicing his jugular vein open. He let out a choked scream, and collapsed. She continued fighting the others, who were getting nervous. "Please spare us!" one of them cried finally. "We'll stop attacking Earth! We'll even take down our leader, he's a bad influence anyways! Just let us live!"

"Hey! You're supposed to be loyal to me!" Kirochi said.

"Never," Miwa snarled. "I'll kill him after you jerks are dead. NO ONE hurts my friends and gets away with it."

"And if I freeze you again?" Kirochi asked.

Miwa didn't respond; instead she ran, backflipped over Kirochi's head, and landed while stabbing both her stolen swords into his back. He screamed, and Miwa ripped the swords out. "And just to make sure…" she said, and slit his throat. He collapsed, and Miwa turned back to the others, who were literally shaking in fear. As Miwa came back over, the two with weapons threw them on the floor at Miwa's feet, and went down on their hands and knees, bowing to her. "We were wrong to attack Earth, even though it was under orders," one of them said. "Please, we'll go back to our planet and never come back to Earth! Just don't kill us!"

Miwa sighed. "I have to ask my friends, they're the ones in charge here," she said. Then she called over, "Ichigo, they surrendered, what should we do with them?"

"Did they agree to leave Earth alone?" Ichigo called back.

"YES! We'll leave Earth alone!" the three Cyniclons said in unison.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine, let them be, Miwa," she said. Then she came over, and said sternly, "But if you or any others come back, we will kill you, got that?"

"Yes!" they said. "Um… do you need us to get you out of here?"

"Probably, Kisshu can't teleport right now," Ichigo said.

"We'll send you back to Earth, and leave for our planet," one of them said.

"Good," Pai said, coming over with the others. "Miwa, give the swords back."

Miwa sighed and put the swords in the pile of other weapons that the Cyniclons had surrendered. Then the three Cyniclons snapped their fingers, and the group found themselves in the park where they had been captured. It appeared to be early morning, so they went to Café Mew Mew, hoping that Ryou and Keiichiro would be there.

They went in the door, and found Umi and Sakura in there, along with Ryou and Keiichiro. The four of them jumped to their feet, and ran to the group. "Are you all okay? And what happened to Kisshu?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Kisshu got injured and lost a lot of blood," Pai said. "I healed the injury, but he's going to need to rest for a few days. The rest of us are fine, and the three remaining surrendered after Miwa killed their leader. They have promised to return to their planet, and never come back to Earth."

"Wonderful," Keiichiro said with relief. "Thank you, Miwa."

Miwa blushed. "You're welcome," she said. "Now the Earth is safe."

"Good," Ryou said. "I think you all should get home, it's been a day since you got captured. Mrs. Momomiya and I made some phone calls explaining that we were having a sleepover party, so don't worry about your parents. And you might want to detransform before you go home."

The Mews detransformed, and started to head home. Soon Ichigo and her family were the only ones left besides Ryou and Keiichiro. "I'm going to teleport Kisshu back home," Pai said. "He's going to need some rest after the amount of blood he lost. Ichigo, do you want to come?"

"Hai," Ichigo said. She grabbed Pai's shoulder, and he teleported to her room. He and Ichigo tucked Kisshu into the bed they shared, and Pai said softly, "Let me know when he wakes up. He's not going to be able to do much for a while, so you should stay with him."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She sat down in her desk chair as Pai left, and took out a book.

Three hours later, Kisshu started to stir. "Kisshu?" Ichigo asked softly.

Kisshu opened his eyes and turned his head in the direction of her voice. "Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"I'm right here," Ichigo said, sitting on the bed next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't think I can sit up," Kisshu said. "What happened after I blacked out?"

"Miwa killed Kirochi and one other guy, and the others surrendered," Ichigo said. "They've promised not to return to Earth, and they went back home after sending us back to Earth."

"Good," Kisshu said. "Miwa's amazing. She did all that by herself?"

"Yep, and she stole two swords and started fighting with them," Ichigo said. "Before she started, though, she told Moe that it was her turn. We basically just stayed out of it, and Miwa totally creamed them."

"You have amazing friends," Kisshu said.

"Yep," Ichigo said with a smile. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure," Kisshu said.

"Okay," Ichigo said. "I'll go make some ramen, and I have to let Pai know you're awake. I'll be right back, k?"

"K," Kisshu said.

Ichigo went downstairs, and saw Pai in the living room, reading. "Pai, Kisshu's awake," Ichigo said.

"Thanks, I'll go check on him," Pai said. "Are you making food?"

"Yeah, I'm going to make some ramen," Ichigo said.

Pai nodded and teleported upstairs. Ichigo got out some ramen and cooked it, then brought it upstairs. Pai was standing over Kisshu, one hand on his chest. As Ichigo came over, Pai took his hand away and sighed. "You're going to have to take it easy for a few days," he told Kisshu. "You lost a lot of blood; it's going to take a while before you're back to full strength."

Kisshu sighed unhappily. Ichigo came over and ruffled his hair. "I'll be here," she said. "I brought you some ramen, do you want it?"

"I can't sit up…" Kisshu said gloomily.

"I'll help you," Ichigo said. She gently pulled Kisshu into a sitting position, then rearranged the pillows to support him. Then she picked up the bowl and chopsticks and said, "Open up."

Kisshu sighed and obeyed, letting Ichigo feed him the ramen. When he finished, Ichigo said, "Get some rest, k?" She helped him lie back down, rearranging the pillows again. Kisshu fell back to sleep, and Ichigo started stroking his hair.

Eventually she went back to her book, and started reading again. She was startled out of her reading about two hours later by Kisshu asking, "Koneko-chan?"

"I'm here, what's up?" Ichigo asked, coming over.

"My stomach doesn't feel good," Kisshu said.

Ichigo's eyes widened, and she ran out, coming back with a bucket. Kisshu was turning green, and she helped him sit up, putting the bucket on his lap. "I-" he started, but then threw up. Ichigo gently rubbed his back as he threw up. As they both thought he was about to stop, he swallowed, then coughed up what looked like blood. Now Ichigo was really worried. "Are you able to call Pai?" she asked.

Kisshu shook his head; he couldn't concentrate on telepathy while he was feeling sick. Ichigo rearranged the pillows again, and said, "Try to stay upright, I'll go get him."

Kisshu nodded, then spit out more blood. Ichigo ran out and down to the living room. Pai was reading again, and Ichigo said, "Pai, Kisshu's coughing up blood."

Pai jumped up and teleported upstairs, while Ichigo ran for the stairs. When she got upstairs, Pai had a hand on Kisshu's chest again. When he saw Ichigo, he said, "Kisshu's throat got irritated from throwing up, that's why it looks like he's coughing up blood."

Ichigo sighed, and said, "Well, at least it's not a heart thing."

"Yeah," Pai said. He turned back to Kisshu, and said, "You won't be able to talk for a while, okay? It could damage your throat more if you talk."

Kisshu looked sad, and pointed to Ichigo, looking at Pai. Pai sighed. "I know you like talking with her, but unless you want to permanently damage your throat, it's not good for you to speak out loud," he said.

Kisshu looked like he had an idea, and tapped his forehead. Pai obviously knew what he was trying to say, because he turned to Ichigo and said, "Kisshu wants me to give you the ability to speak telepathically."

"Cool!" Ichigo said. "I always liked that idea. Are you able to do that?"

"Yep," Pai said. He came over and placed a hand on her forehead, then closed his eyes. His hand began to glow, and Ichigo felt a small jolt, like a shock from static electricity. Then Pai took his hand away. "Okay, let's see if it worked," Pai said. "Focus on me, and think what you want to say."

Ichigo concentrated, and said, _Can you hear me?_

_Yep, _Pai replied. Aloud he said, "You're all set, you and Kisshu can communicate telepathically. But right now, Kisshu needs to go back to sleep."

Kisshu stuck his tongue out at Pai while he wasn't looking, and Ichigo giggled. Pai whipped around, and saw Kisshu looking innocent. He sighed. "I'm just going to ignore the fact that you probably made a demon face at me," Pai said. "Now go to sleep."

Kisshu settled back down, but then pointed to Ichigo again. "Yes, Ichigo can sleep with you," Pai sighed. Then he teleported out.

"I'll get my pajamas on, I'll be right back," Ichigo told Kisshu. Kisshu nodded, so Ichigo went and put her pajamas on, then came back and climbed in with Kisshu, who immediately snuggled up to her. She put her arms around him, and they both drifted off to sleep.

**I KNOW you'll hate me for getting Kisshu hurt, but I wanted to see the Cyniclons get their butts handed to them by Miwa, so… yeah. I hope you'll still review, and not flame me.**


	22. Sore Throat

**Sick Day Chapter 22:**

**Sore Throat**

Ichigo woke up the next morning, and noticed Kisshu's arms were locked around her waist. She knew he needed rest, so instead of getting up, which would wake him up, she started stroking his hair. She was amazed by how soft it was, and kept stroking it.

Kisshu started to wake up a while later, and he noticed Ichigo was stroking his hair. It felt nice, so he decided to pretend to be asleep for a while longer.

Ichigo didn't realize Kisshu was awake until she noticed his eyes were half-open, which signified that he was only pretending to be asleep. Ichigo sighed and said, "Kisshu, I know you're awake."

Kisshu sighed and opened his eyes. He opened his mouth, but Ichigo said, "No talking, remember?"

Kisshu looked frustrated. "We can still use telepathy," Ichigo reminded him.

_It's harder to do that when I'm feeling this weak, _Kisshu said. His voice in Ichigo's mind was pretty quiet, making it hard to hear him.

"I guess you'll just have to tough it out, then," Ichigo said. "Unless you want to write things down."

Kisshu appeared to be thinking, then nodded and mimed writing. Ichigo got up and got a pencil and a pad of paper, then went back to Kisshu, and handed them to him. He tried to sit up, but didn't get very far. Ichigo rearranged the pillows again, then helped Kisshu sit up. He smiled at her and started writing. Then he showed her the paper, which said, 'I'm hungry.'

"I'll go see what there is," Ichigo said. "I don't want you to hurt your throat anymore by eating something rough."

Kisshu sighed, but nodded. Ichigo went downstairs to the kitchen, where Sakura was making breakfast. "How's Kisshu?" she asked when she saw Ichigo.

"He's hungry," Ichigo said. "I was wondering what I should give him, he's got a pretty bad sore throat. Pai said he shouldn't talk, because it might damage his throat. I gave him some writing paper though."

Sakura sighed. "I guess that means cold foods," she said. "I'm going to make one of my cold noodle recipes, but in the meantime, he can have ice cream. There's strawberry fudge swirl in the freezer. And NO, you can't have ice cream for breakfast, it's just because Kisshu's not feeling well."

"Aww…" Ichigo said. Nevertheless, she got out the ice cream and scooped some into a bowl. Then she got a spoon and took it back upstairs. Kisshu was waiting, and he looked at her questioningly. "Mom says you can have ice cream for breakfast while she makes more cold food," Ichigo told him. "I hope you like strawberry fudge swirl."

Kisshu's eyes lit up, and he looked at her hopefully. She giggled and handed him the bowl and spoon. He took them, and Ichigo said, "Don't eat too fast, or you'll get a headache." Kisshu gave her an annoyed look, and started eating. He seemed to really like it, and started eating faster. Ichigo was about to say something, but figured it would stick better if he learned what happens when you eat ice cream too fast firsthand.

Kisshu was done with the ice cream in about five minutes. He looked at Ichigo, who just sighed. Then his head started throbbing, and he put a hand on his forehead. "I warned you," Ichigo sighed. "Eating cold stuff too fast gives you a headache. Lie down and close your eyes, sometimes that helps." She came over and rearranged the pillows to help him lie down, then took the bowl back. Then she kissed his forehead, and said, "Go back to sleep, Kisshu."

Kisshu closed his eyes, and Ichigo took the bowl downstairs. Sakura was still in the kitchen, and Ichigo said, "Kisshu's sleeping, he ate the ice cream too fast, even after I warned him about getting a headache."

"Poor guy," Sakura said. "He doesn't have a fever though, right?"

"No, I don't think he's sick," Ichigo said. "Pai gave me the ability to speak telepathically last night, but Kisshu says he's still too weak to speak like that for very long. At least he's got the paper."

"Yeah," Sakura said. "That's cool that you can use telepathy now."

"I agree," Ichigo said. "I always thought it would be cool." Suddenly she heard Kisshu's voice in her head. _Did you take the bucket out of the room? _he asked.

_It's at the foot of the bed, do you need me to come get it? _Ichigo asked.

_Yes, and hurry, I'm really feeling sick, _Kisshu replied.

Ichigo ran upstairs and to her room, grabbed the bucket at the foot of the bed, and went to Kisshu, putting the bucket on his lap and helping him sit up. _I have a feeling this is going to hurt, _he said, right before he threw up. Ichigo started rubbing his back as he coughed up more stuff. He suddenly clutched his throat, and tears ran down his face as he threw up. By the time he got everything out, he was actually crying from the pain in his throat. Ichigo took the bucket away, and helped him lie down, smoothing back his hair as she said softly, "I'll call Pai, maybe he can help." She focused on Pai, and said, _Pai, Kisshu's sore throat just got worse, can you come help?_

_I'm on my way, _Pai said. A minute later he teleported into the room, and put a hand on Kisshu's throat. His hand began to glow, and Kisshu's pained expression lessened. Five minutes later, Pai took his hand away, and said, "That should help. What happened?"

"Kisshu ate the ice cream I gave him too fast, and I think it caused him to throw up," Ichigo said. "Throwing up really hurt him, though."

Pai sighed. "Kisshu, try to avoid eating too fast, or doing anything that might cause you to throw up, it'll hurt," he said. "And it'll decrease your chances of you getting your voice back."

Kisshu was looking frustrated. "Kisshu, I know you're having a hard time with this, but I'll be right here with you," Ichigo said softly. "I'll help you get through this."

Kisshu just sighed. Then he yawned. "Tired?" Ichigo asked. Kisshu nodded. "Go to sleep," Ichigo said softly. "I'll be right here."

Kisshu settled down, and fell asleep pretty quickly. Ichigo settled down in her beanbag chair with a book, and Pai left.

Kisshu slept through the rest of the day, and eventually Ichigo got tired too, so she climbed in with him and went to sleep.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to Kisshu poking her. "Kisshu, why are you poking me?" she yawned, sitting up. Kisshu sat up too, and said telepathically, _I can sit up now._

"That's great, but why did you have to wake me up?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu looked innocent and said, _I wanted to show you. Can I try standing?_

Ichigo, tired, said, "Fine…."

Kisshu smiled, and put his feet on the floor, then stood up. He managed to stay upright for about half a minute, before his legs gave out. Ichigo jumped up and caught him before he hit the floor. "I think I should have said no," she said, helping Kisshu back to the bed. "It's too soon. I think you need more rest. It's good that you can sit up, but don't push yourself, k?"

Kisshu sighed. Ichigo kissed his forehead again. "You'll get better," she reassured him.

_Can I have something to eat? _Kisshu asked.

"Not ice cream, but I'll go see if I can find something that won't hurt your throat," Ichigo said. She went downstairs, and looked in the fridge. There were some cold noodles from yesterday, so she got a bowl and chopsticks, and brought some to Kisshu. He was still sitting up, so she handed him the bowl and chopsticks, and said, "I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be back."

Kisshu sighed but nodded. Ichigo gathered up some clothes, then went to take a shower. She came back dressed in a blue miniskirt and a black long-sleeved mock turtleneck. She picked up her ribbons, and sat down in front of her mirror to do her hair, unaware that Kisshu was watching her. When she looked at him, he was smirking. "What?" she asked.

_You're a cute kitten, _Kisshu said.

Ichigo blushed, and said, "Th-thanks?"

_Even better, you're MY cute kitten, _Kisshu said.

"Well, you're my cute alien, so we're even," Ichigo said.

_You think I'm cute? _Kisshu asked.

"You didn't know that?" Ichigo asked. "I especially like your ears."

_You do? _Kisshu asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "Hey, did you know I can turn into a kitten?"

Kisshu looked confused. _But you are a kitten…._

Ichigo giggled, concentrated, and POOF! turned into a small black kitten. A small black kitten who was currently snickering at the look on Kisshu's face.

Kisshu was in total shock. Ichigo gave him a kitten smirk, and jumped onto the bed. Then she walked across Kisshu's legs, and curled up next to him. He reached down and gently scratched her ears, causing her to start purring loudly.

A while later, Pai and Sakura came in, and were startled to see Kisshu and Neko Ichigo. Neither of them knew Ichigo could turn into a cat. "Kisshu, where's Ichigo?" Sakura asked.

Kisshu pointed to the kitten purring in his lap. Sakura and Pai's jaws dropped. "Ichigo turned into a kitten?" Pai whispered. Kisshu nodded.

"Is there some way of reversing this?" Sakura asked. "Moe and Miwa wanted to come over today, it's going to be hard to explain that their best friend is now a kitten."

Kisshu looked down at Ichigo, who gave a kitten sigh, then climbed off his lap and POOFed herself back to normal. She looked at her mother and Pai, and said, "I can do that at will. Can I go back to being a cat now? Kisshu petting me was nice."

"Um… what about Moe and Miwa?" Sakura asked.

"They can pet me, or they can play with me, I want to see their reactions too," Ichigo giggled. "Kisshu's was pretty funny."

"At least wait until they come over to turn into a cat," Sakura said- just as the doorbell rang. Ichigo leaped off the bed and ran downstairs, then opened the door. Moe and Miwa were standing outside, and she let them in.

"How's it going?" Miwa asked.

"Yeah, and how's Kisshu doing?" Moe asked.

"It's going fine, but Kisshu's got a really bad sore throat and can't talk," Ichigo said. "He's gotten a little stronger, though. He can sit up, which is an improvement over yesterday."

"Does he have strep?" Miwa asked.

"No, he actually irritated his throat two nights ago throwing up," Ichigo said. "He somehow really irritated his throat, and Pai told him not to talk for a while. And it's gotten worse since, because he ate the ice cream I gave him yesterday too fast, and then threw up again."

"Poor guy," Miwa said. "Is he up for visitors?"

"He was fine earlier," Ichigo said. "Besides, I've got something to show you. Come on up to my room."

Moe and Miwa followed her upstairs, and to her room. Pai was still in there, but he looked up as they came in. "You're welcome to stay with Kisshu, just make sure he doesn't talk," Pai said, and teleported out.

Kisshu looked at Moe and Miwa, and waved. "Hi Kisshu, are you feeling any better?" Miwa asked.

Kisshu nodded, then looked expectantly at Ichigo. She giggled, and said, "You want me to go back now?" Kisshu nodded, and Ichigo concentrated, then POOFed into her cat form. She looked up at her two extremely shocked friends, and smirked. Then she jumped back onto Kisshu's lap, and tilted her head to one side, looking at her shocked friends. Kisshu reached down and scratched her ears again, then looked at Moe and Miwa.

"Can we pet her too?" Miwa asked. Kisshu nodded, and moved over on the bed so Miwa and Moe could sit down. Miwa reached out and petted Ichigo gently, and Moe started scratching under her chin. Ichigo purred, enjoying the attention.

Eventually, however, she got tired of the attention, and walked up Kisshu's chest and settled on his shoulder. Then she started rubbing his ear. Kisshu tried not to laugh, knowing it would hurt. Ichigo noticed he was trying to keep from laughing, and stopped rubbing him, instead draping herself over his shoulder.

"Um… Ichigo, do you want to change back now?" Miwa asked.

Ichigo sighed, and closed her eyes, concentrating.

Nothing happened.

**Nice cliffie, right? Too bad I can't update till late tomorrow. Mwahahahahahahahaha! Review plz!**


	23. Ryou's a Pervert!

**Sick Day Chapter 23:**

**Ryou's a Pervert!**

Ichigo concentrated, trying to turn human, but then shook her head sadly. "You can't turn back?" Miwa asked.

Ichigo's ears drooped. Kisshu petted them, but Ichigo just sighed. Kisshu looked at Moe and Miwa, then mimed writing. Miwa got up and took a pencil and a pad of paper off Ichigo's desk, then handed them to Kisshu, who wrote, 'Tell Sakura and Pai that Ichigo can't turn back'.

Moe read it, then jumped up and ran out. Ichigo myu'd sadly, and Kisshu picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Pai and Sakura came in a minute later, followed by Moe. "What happened?" Pai asked.

"She looked like she was concentrating, but nothing happened," Moe said. "I think something caused her to get stuck in cat form."

"That's not good," Pai said. "Maybe she stayed in cat form too long?"

"She was only in cat form for about fifteen minutes," Miwa said. "I don't think it's that."

Pai sighed. "I'll go get Ryou; he's the one who infused her with the cat genes in the first place," he said, and teleported out.

"Myuu….." Ichigo said sadly.

"Let's hope Ryou's got a solution to this," Sakura sighed.

Pai teleported in with Ryou about ten minutes later. Ryou came over to the bed, where Ichigo was sitting on Kisshu's lap dejectedly. "How long did you say she was in cat form?" he asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Moe said. "Is there some kind of limit that she didn't know about?"

"There shouldn't be, and if there was, her body would have told her it wasn't safe to stay in cat form," Ryou said. "I think something else caused this. Problem is, I don't know what."

"Does that mean you can't fix it?" Sakura asked.

"Not necessarily," Ryou said. "She discovered kissing could turn her back and forth, but I don't know what would happen now, since she somehow did this to herself."

"Kissing?" Sakura asked. "Why hasn't she kissed Kisshu, then?"

"It only works if the one she's kissing is from this planet," Ryou explained. "Kisshu can't turn her back, nor can he turn her into a cat."

"Do I even want to know how she figured this out?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… actually I did it to annoy her…." Ryou said- and got whacked over the head by Sakura.

"You've been KISSING my daughter!?" Sakura screamed. "What are you, perverted?"

The others noticed Kisshu was writing, and then he handed the paper to Miwa, who read out, "Ryou's worse than me."

"I AM NOT!" Ryou shouted.

Kisshu wrote something else, and Miwa read out, "I didn't create a team of skimpily dressed girls with animal features, did I? Have you seen Lettuce's outfit in particular? Looks like a bathing suit. A SKIMPY bathing suit."

Ryou was turning purple, and it didn't help when Miwa read out, "I know about your pictures."

The others looked puzzled. "What does that mean?" Sakura asked in a stern tone.

"Nothing, he's still got a fever or something," Ryou said.

Miwa took Kisshu's latest note, which said, "Ryou has a bunch of pictures of the Mews in bikinis. Don't ask me how he got them, but I seriously don't understand why you all call ME a stalker."

"That's creepy," Moe said.

"Before you all get too carried away, can I at least try to turn Ichigo back to normal?" Ryou asked.

Miwa took another note from Kisshu, and read, "Kiss her and you're dead, Blondie."

"Fine, someone else can do it," Ryou said. "Even though I'm well aware that you couldn't kill me in your condition anyways."

Kisshu stuck his tongue out at Ryou, causing him to turn red. Miwa sighed and said, "I'll try." She picked up Ichigo and kissed her on the nose. POOF! Ichigo was back- and on top of Miwa. Ichigo turned red and got off her friend, then helped her up. "Sorry Miwa," Ichigo said. "Thanks for turning me back."

"Sure," Miwa said. "Um… did Ryou really turn you into a cat?"

"He grabbed me, kissed me, and POOF! I was a cat," Ichigo said. "I hate it when I get kissed by humans. That's why I like kissing Kisshu, I don't turn into a cat- and he's really good, which is more than I can say for Blondie."

"MY NAME IS NOT BLONDIE!" Ryou shouted.

Kisshu snickered, but then clutched his throat. Ichigo sat down next to him as Pai came over. Pai put a hand on Kisshu's throat, and his hand began to glow. He took it away a few minutes later, and said, "Kisshu, you have to be careful. If you keep re-irritating your throat, it's not going to heal at all."

Kisshu looked annoyed, and pointed to Ryou. Pai sighed. "Yes, I know Ryou was amusing and you couldn't help laughing," he said. "Which means Ryou should leave now, before you start laughing at him again."

"I'll be happy to leave, now that you all think I'm some kind of pervert," Ryou said grouchily.

"We don't think- we KNOW," Ichigo said.

Ryou growled, and it didn't help when Kisshu smirked at him, then wrote something else. Miwa took it and read out, "Ryou and Mint, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes an egg in a baby carriage!"

Miwa giggled and ruffled Kisshu's hair. "You're pretty good at annoying Ryou, huh?" she said. Kisshu grinned and nodded. Then he made a really weird face at Ryou, who started to lunge, noticed Moe cracking her knuckles, and stormed out instead.

"Well, that was an interesting visit," Pai commented. "He probably will not be happy when you come back to work, however."

"I'll give him some time to cool off," Ichigo said. "I'll just tell him I'm taking care of Kisshu."

"That'll probably make him more mad, but at least it's a good excuse," Pai said. He noticed that Kisshu was starting to look tired, and said, "Kisshu, get some rest, you look tired."

Kisshu pointed to Ichigo, Moe and Miwa. "You want them to stay?" Pai asked. Kisshu nodded.

"I actually have to get home," Miwa said.

"I can stay," Moe said. "See you tomorrow, Miwa!"

"Yeah, and thanks again for turning me back," Ichigo said.

"Sure," Miwa said. "Bye, and Kisshu, I hope your sore throat goes away soon."

Kisshu smiled at her, and waved. Miwa waved back, and left. Pai looked at Ichigo and Moe, and said, "Try to be quiet, Kisshu needs to rest."

"We will," Ichigo said. "If we want to talk, we can write back and forth." Pai nodded and left.

Kisshu was still sitting up, so Ichigo said, "Kisshu, get some rest, k?"

Kisshu nodded and laid back. Ichigo pulled the blankets over him, then sat down on the edge of the bed, and started stroking his hair, which put him to sleep pretty effectively.

**I know it's really short, but I wanted to get the result of yesterday night's cliffie out, before I completely crash. Review plz!**


	24. Nightmare

**Sick Day Chapter 24:**

**Nightmare **

About two days later, Kisshu was strong enough to walk, but he still had a really bad sore throat. He still couldn't talk, and was getting frustrated. He had asked Pai to do something, but Pai said there wasn't much he could do besides lessen the pain when it got too bad.

It didn't take much more than 24 hours after Pai said that for Kisshu to snap. They were eating dinner, and Kisshu still couldn't eat anything too rough. After getting sick eating broth when he had the flu, he absolutely refused to eat broth, but he was also getting sick of miso soup and cold noodle dishes. Tonight they were having pasta with chicken, but Kisshu noticed that he didn't have much chicken on his plate. _Ichigo, why don't I have a lot of chicken like you do? _he asked telepathically.

"The marinade Mom put on it apparently isn't good for your throat," Ichigo explained. "But she didn't realize that until Pai tried some, by which point it was too late."

_I'M SICK OF THIS! _Kisshu screamed telepathically, causing Ichigo to wince. Then he threw his napkin down and stormed upstairs.

The others looked at Ichigo, who sighed and said, "He's pretty upset about the sore throat thing. Pai, are you sure you can't just get rid of it before Kisshu totally goes nuts?"

Pai sighed. "I'll go see what I can do, but you should come too, Ichigo," he said. "Sakura, can you save some for us?"

"Sure Pai," Sakura said.

Pai and Ichigo got up and went to Ichigo's room, where they found Kisshu lying on the bed, glaring at the ceiling. Ichigo sat down next to him, and said softly, "Kisshu, Pai's going to try to do something about the sore throat."

Kisshu looked at her. Then he looked up at Pai, who said, "Stay still, I'll try to heal the problem."

Ichigo moved over, and Pai put his hand on Kisshu's throat. His hand began to glow, and Kisshu relaxed. Ten minutes later, Pai took his hand away. Kisshu was fast asleep. "He'll be able to talk when he wakes up, but he needs to sleep off the healing, or it won't stick," Pai said. "Let's go eat, and then we can see how he's doing."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She followed Pai downstairs, and to the kitchen.

Sakura looked up and said, "Is Kisshu okay?"

"He'll be fine when he wakes up, but right now he needs to sleep off the healing I did," Pai said. "He should be able to talk when he wakes up, too."

"Wonderful," Sakura said with relief. "I saved you some, and I'll put more aside for Kisshu when he wakes up."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. She and Pai sat down to eat, and Sakura started getting out dessert. "Chocolate chip raspberry bars tonight," she said, as Ichigo and Pai finished.

Taruto was literally drooling, and Ichigo giggled. "Taruto, you're drooling," she giggled.

Taruto turned red and wiped his mouth. Pai made a sound, and Ichigo and Taruto looked at him. He was snickering, and Taruto said, "YAAH! Pai's snickering! The world's about to end!"

Pai stopped snickering and glared at Taruto as Ichigo almost fell off her chair laughing. Sakura looked confused, and Pai said, "Just because I actually showed emotion does NOT mean the world's about to end."

"But something bad must be about to happen," Taruto said. "The last time you laughed, not even an hour later, Kisshu broke his leg. You laughing is bad luck, that's what it is."

Pai glared at Taruto. "I had nothing to do with Kisshu breaking his leg, that idiot tried to sneak attack one of the teachers by jumping off the roof of the school," Pai said.

"Yeah, but he'd done that before, and never broke his leg," Taruto said. "But when you laughed, he got cursed!"

Before Pai could strangle Taruto, they all heard Kisshu scream. Ichigo jumped up, knocking her chair over as she ran upstairs. She ran into her room as Kisshu screamed again. She immediately saw that he was asleep still, and started shaking him. "Kisshu! _**Kisshu!" **_she cried out. "Wake up!"

Kisshu's eyes shot open, and he yanked out of her hold, looking terrified. "Kisshu, what happened?" she asked.

"Y-you can't be alive," Kisshu whispered. "You died, I saw you!"

"Kisshu, it was just a nightmare, I'm fine," Ichigo said. She reached out, and Kisshu closed his eyes, looking scared. Ichigo gently put a hand on his cheek. She felt Kisshu flinch, and said, "Kisshu, what did you see?"

"You were dead….." Kisshu said. "A Chimera Anima- not one of ours, it killed you, but I was frozen and couldn't help you. And it killed you. Why aren't you still dead?"

"Kisshu, it was just a nightmare," Ichigo said again. "I didn't die, I'm fine. There haven't been any Chimera Animas for a while."

"Are you sure?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, I'm positive," Ichigo said firmly. She gently pulled Kisshu over and hugged him. He hugged back, nearly crushing her. "Kisshu… can't breathe…." Ichigo said.

Kisshu released his death grip on her, and looked at her. "You're really okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said, smiling at him. "Do you want to go downstairs? We've got some food for you."

"O-okay," Kisshu said. Ichigo gently pulled him off the bed, and took his hand, leading him downstairs.

They went to the kitchen, where they found Taruto hyperventilating, and Pai watching Sakura trying to calm him down. "Um… what's going on in here?" Ichigo asked.

Taruto looked up- and launched himself at Kisshu, hugging him. "Um… Taruto, what's going on?" Kisshu asked.

"Pai was laughing, and then you screamed, and I thought you were hurt or something!" Taruto wailed. "Remember what happened the last time Pai laughed?"

"Um… not really," Kisshu said.

"The last time Pai laughed, you broke your leg an hour after hearing him laugh!" Taruto wailed.

"Taruto, Kisshu was having a nightmare, that's why he screamed," Ichigo said.

"Uh-oh, that means the nightmare will come true!" Taruto said. "We're doomed!"

Now Kisshu looked scared too. Sakura noticed, and said, "Taruto, you're scaring Kisshu. Stop talking about doom, nothing's going to happen. And get off of Kisshu, you're strangling him."

Taruto reluctantly let go of Kisshu, and said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Not anymore," Kisshu said. "My nightmare's going to come true?"

Before Taruto could respond, Sakura said, "Now look what you've done, Taruto! That's two days with no sugar, and if I found out that Pudding gave you some, you'll be getting a week with no sugar!"

"WAAAAAAH!" Taruto wailed.

"And no shouting in the house," Sakura said sternly. "It's bedtime for you and Pai, got that?"

"Why me?" Pai asked.

"Because," Sakura said. "Now go get ready for bed, both of you! You do have school tomorrow."

Pai grouchily headed upstairs, while Taruto went into the living room to get the sofa bed ready. Sakura sighed and said, "Okay, you two come upstairs."

Kisshu and Ichigo followed her upstairs, and to her room. "Kisshu, what was your nightmare?" Sakura asked after closing the door.

Kisshu flinched. "There was this huge Chimera Anima, and it killed Ichigo, but something froze me, and I couldn't save her," he said shakily. "And it seemed so real…."

Sakura came over and hugged him. He hugged back, burying his face in her shoulder as she said, "Don't worry, Ichigo's fine. And there haven't been any Chimera Animas around for a while. On top of that, your people have agreed to leave Earth alone. It was just a nightmare, k?"

"But Pai was laughing," Kisshu said, his voice muffled by Sakura's shirt. "Everytime he laughs, something bad happens."

Sakura sighed. "Well, the bad thing this time was just a nightmare," she said. "Nightmares are bad, right?"

"It's going to come true…." Kisshu said.

"If you know what happens, you can prevent it," Sakura said. "And I don't believe that it's a good idea to listen to Taruto when he's panicking. Your dream isn't going to come true, Kisshu. Don't worry about it, k?"

Kisshu took a breath, and said, "I'll try…"

"Good," Sakura said. "I think you and Ichigo should come have some of the chocolate chip raspberry bars I made, and then go to bed."

"I don't want to go back to sleep," Kisshu said.

"I know, but you need your rest, since you're going to be getting back on the homeschool schedule tomorrow," Sakura said. "Come on, you can have dessert first." She let go of Kisshu, and Ichigo took his hand.

"Come on, Kisshu, let's get dessert," Ichigo said.

"Okay," Kisshu said. He let Ichigo pull him downstairs, and they sat down while Sakura got two pieces of the chocolate chip raspberry bars for them. Kisshu was only picking at his, and Ichigo said, "Kisshu, you haven't eaten anything today, at least try to finish. Don't worry so much."

Kisshu looked at her sadly. Then he went back to picking at the dessert. Eventually he did finish, and Sakura said, "Okay, bedtime."

"I don't want to go to sleep, what if I have the nightmare again?" Kisshu said.

"Ichigo will be sleeping with you, so she'll be right there," Sakura said. "It's not going to help if you don't rest."

"I guess," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, you'll be there, right?"

"Of course," Ichigo said reassuringly.

The two of them got ready for bed, and climbed in together. Sakura came in and said, "I'm right across the hall, okay?"

Kisshu and Ichigo nodded, and Sakura kissed both of them on the forehead, then left, closing the door behind her.

Kisshu snuggled up to Ichigo, who put her arms around him. She pulled him closer, and felt him start to relax a bit. They both fell asleep soon after.

At around midnight, Kisshu was woken up by Ichigo whimpering. Before he could wake her up, she screamed. Scared, Kisshu started shaking her, and her eyes shot open. She looked terrified when she saw him, but before she could say anything, the door burst open and Sakura ran in, followed by Pai. Sakura came over and sat on the bed, then said, "What happened?"

Ichigo sounded terrified as she said, "This huge Chimera Anima killed Kisshu, it literally ripped him apart, and someone was holding me back, but I couldn't see who it was, I was trying to break free and go to Kisshu, but I was too late, and he got ripped to pieces!"

"I'm right here, I'm fine," Kisshu said, but he sounded scared too. Ichigo started crying as she hugged him, and Sakura hugged both of them together.

Pai came over and said, "I might be able to sense what's causing this, do you want me to try?"

"Can you fix it?" Sakura asked.

"I won't know that until I figure out what's causing this," Pai said. He put a hand on Ichigo's forehead, and closed his eyes. Finally he took his hand away, and said, "Something or someone implanted the nightmares in their minds. I'd need some of my equipment to remove the nightmares, though. It's at Café Mew Mew, but I don't think it's a good idea to teleport there in the middle of the night. You two are going to have to wait till morning, k?"

Ichigo was still crying, and Kisshu was shaking. "I don't want to see that again…" Ichigo said shakily.

"Maybe you two should come sleep in my room," Sakura said. "When Ichigo had nightmares when she was little, sleeping with me helped."

"Is that okay?" Pai asked.

"Yes, I think it's for the best," Sakura said. "Can you go to the Café tomorrow? I can call you in sick for school."

"Sounds like a plan," Pai said. "I'll go first thing tomorrow. Kisshu, Ichigo, I think Sakura's right, you should go sleep with her."

"O-okay…" Kisshu said. He got up, and Ichigo did the same. She was still clinging to him, and he picked her up bridal style, then followed Sakura back to her room. They all climbed into Sakura's king-sized bed, and Sakura pulled both of them over to her, then pulled the blankets over them all. She started stroking Ichigo's hair, and Ichigo got sleepy. Soon she was sleeping, and Sakura did the same to Kisshu. Then she put one arm over them both, and went back to sleep herself, noticing that both Kisshu and Ichigo had stopped shaking.

**Interesting. Kisshu and Ichigo are having nightmares. Let's hope Pai can figure this out. Can he? Review, and find out soon!**


	25. This is a Problem

**Sick Day Chapter 25:**

**This is a Problem….**

Ichigo and Kisshu managed to sleep through the rest of the night without nightmares. Sakura gently woke both of them up the next morning for school, then went to get Pai. Ichigo and Kisshu were both still pretty scared, and didn't want to leave each other. It took a lot of coaxing on Sakura's part to get them to take showers separately, and she spent the time each was in the shower calming the other one down.

Pai had left for the Café, and wasn't back yet. Moe and Miwa were due any minute, however.

As it turned out, Moe, Miwa, and Pai all came in at the same time. Pai looked grim, and Sakura said, "What happened?"

"My machine is gone," Pai said. "And I found Keiichiro unconscious, and Ryou gone. I'm guessing that Ryou is behind the nightmares, and that he took my machine. I guess he's still mad about the other day- that, and Keiichiro told me he has a crush on Ichigo."

Normally, Ichigo would have been appalled by this, but currently she was focused on the nightmare problem. "If you don't have the machine, does that mean we'll keep having the nightmares?" she asked Pai shakily.

"Since they were implanted into your minds- most likely, unless I can figure out something else," Pai said grimly.

Ichigo and Kisshu were shaking, and Moe finally said, "Um… what's going on?"

"Kisshu and Ichigo both had similar nightmares last night," Sakura said. "Kisshu dreamed that Ichigo got killed by a Chimera Anima, and something had frozen him so he couldn't help. Ichigo dreamed that she was being held back while Kisshu got ripped to pieces. I had them sleep with me after that, but they're still pretty scared. I guess it seemed really real."

Moe and Miwa looked at Ichigo and Kisshu, who were shaking, and sat down next to them. "We won't let anything happen to either of you," Miwa said. "You know we'll protect both of you with our lives."

"Thanks…" Ichigo said shakily.

Kisshu didn't respond; he was staring into space, and Pai came over, then snapped his fingers in Kisshu's face. "ICHIGO!" Kisshu screamed, startling them all. Ichigo started shaking again, and Pai shook Kisshu, then tapped his forehead. Kisshu's eyes went back to normal, and he looked at Ichigo uncertainly. She buried her face in his chest, hugging him. He hugged back as if his life depended on holding her.

The others were getting worried. "Pai, is there anything you can do without the machine?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure," Pai said softly. "The machine I had would pull the nightmares out of their minds and destroy the energy from them. Technically I could pull the nightmares out with my powers, but I wouldn't be able to destroy the energy, and the nightmare energy would attach itself to someone else."

"Is there something that would be able to destroy the energy if you got it out?" Miwa asked.

Pai thought, then said, "I think Kisshu's Dragon Swords could do it, but pulling the nightmares out is going to leave him too weak to summon them. That's part of the problem with pulling stuff out of someone's mind; it leaves them in pretty bad shape for a while."

"Could one of our weapons work?" Moe asked.

"I think your sword could work," Pai said. "If you slash the energy when I get it out, it should disappear."

"Alright, then let's do that," Moe said. She took out her pendant, transformed, and summoned her sword. "I'm ready," she said.

Pai nodded, and put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, and the other hand on Ichigo's forehead. He began to glow, and the glow spread over Kisshu and Ichigo. Then it started to pulse, and turned from blue to red. Pai made a pulling motion with both hands, and two balls of black energy came out of Ichigo and Kisshu's foreheads. "Moe, destroy them!" Pai said.

Moe slashed the balls with her sword, and they disappeared. Pai closed his eyes, and then said, "That did it. The energy is gone. Good work, Moe."

"Thanks," Moe said. "Will they be okay?"

Pai looked at Ichigo and Kisshu, who were both looking tired. "How are you two feeling?" he asked.

"I'm exhausted, but I don't feel as scared," Ichigo said.

"Same here," Kisshu said. "Can we go back to bed?"

"That's a good idea," Pai said. "Can you stand?"

Kisshu tried, but didn't even get upright before falling. Pai caught him, and said, "I guess not. You're both going to have to take it easy for a while." He picked Kisshu up, and said, "Sakura, these two are going to need to rest for a while. They won't have the nightmares anymore, but neither of them are in any condition to be up for very long, and if Kisshu can't stand, I think Ichigo's probably going to have trouble too."

"Alright," Sakura said. "I'll be homeschooling Moe and Miwa, but I'll be here."

"Okay, but I have school, so you'll need to check on them a lot," Pai said. "Especially if they get fevers."

"I understand, I'll keep an eye on them," Sakura said.

Pai nodded, and said, "I'll take them upstairs, you can start school." He teleported upstairs with Kisshu, and tucked him in. Then he went and got Ichigo, and tucked her in next to Kisshu. The two were asleep almost immediately. Pai gently felt both their foreheads, and satisfied that they didn't have fevers, went back downstairs.

Ichigo woke up a while later, because her head really hurt. The pain kept getting worse, and she noticed Kisshu was waking up. "My head hurts…" he said weakly.

"Mine too," Ichigo said. "And I can't concentrate enough to call Pai."

"Me neither," Kisshu said. "I guess we have to wait."

Sakura came in a while later, and noticed that they were awake. "How are you two doing?" she asked.

"We've got really bad headaches," Ichigo said. "Can you ask Pai to come help?"

"Pai's sleeping," Sakura said. "He said he used up too much energy getting rid of the nightmares. Do you want some headache medicine?"

"Anything that will help," Ichigo said.

Sakura went and got some medicine, and gave them both two pills. Then she got two cool cloths, and put them on Ichigo and Kisshu's foreheads. "Try to rest, I'll be back later," she said.

"K…" Kisshu said. He and Ichigo fell asleep soon after.

_**Two days later: **_Ichigo and Kisshu were able to sit up now, but neither of them could walk. Luckily, the nightmares were gone, but the weakness they had to deal with was irritating. However, things were about to get worse.

Late the next night, Kisshu woke up, hearing something moving in the room. Knowing it couldn't be Ichigo, he turned on the light next to the bed, and sat up. Before he could do more, someone pressed a cloth over his face, and he felt himself start to lose consciousness. The last thing he heard was Ryou saying, "Say goodbye to your girlfriend, freak." Then Kisshu blacked out.

_**With Ichigo and Ryou: **_Ichigo woke up in Ryou's room at the Café. She sat up, and muttered, "What am I doing here?"

"You're going to become mine," a voice snarled, and Ichigo looked at the door. Ryou was standing there with an evil grin on his face.

Ichigo was scared, but tried to hide it as she said, "I'll never be yours. I only love Kisshu, and there's no way I'll go out with the jerk that sent those nightmares."

Ryou's smile faded, and Ichigo got more nervous. She knew she didn't have the strength to run; she still couldn't stand. As Ryou started to advance on her, Ichigo thought, _This is bad. Somebody help! _Little did she know, her plea was about to be heard.

_**With Moe: **_Moe woke up knowing that something was wrong. She closed her eyes, concentrating, and felt Ichigo's terror coming from the direction of Café Mew Mew. Without a second thought, she grabbed her pendant, and leaped out her window, transforming as she fell.

_**With Miwa: **_Miwa felt Ichigo in terror, and she woke up instantly, grabbed her pendant, and snuck out the back door. Her parents were out at a dinner party. She went behind a tree, transformed, and ran to the feeling of Ichigo's terror.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu woke up to find Sakura and Pai standing over him. "What happened to Ichigo?" Sakura asked.

"Ryou kidnapped her after knocking me out," Kisshu said grimly. "And I still can't walk."

Sakura looked scared. "Pai, do you know where Ryou took her?" she asked.

Pai concentrated and said, "Café Mew Mew. But something's heading towards the Café. Two somethings, and whatever they are, they've got a lot of power."

Kisshu looked like he was thinking, then said, "Probably Moe and Miwa. Pai, I need to be there."

"Understood," Pai said, and took Kisshu's hand, pouring all his power into Kisshu and healing the weakness. Kisshu stood up and teleported out as Pai staggered.

_**With Moe and Miwa: **_The girls had met up halfway, and were running full speed to the Café. Suddenly teleportation sounded nearby, and Kisshu appeared. He started flying next to them. "I thought it might be you Pai sensed heading to the Café," Kisshu said. "I don't have enough power to teleport both of you, but I can get Ichigo out of there."

"Got it," Moe said, and she and Miwa continued running, Kisshu right behind them. Finally they reached the Café, and Moe and Miwa broke down the door. Followed by Kisshu, they ran up the stairs without hesitating, and listened. Suddenly they heard Ichigo scream, "NO!" Moe's fox ears twitched, and she ran to a door, then kicked it down. Miwa and Kisshu walked in after her- and stopped dead.

Ryou had Ichigo pinned down on his bed, and she was struggling to get free. She wasn't having much luck, either; she was still too weak to fight. Ryou whipped around when he heard the door break down, and looked shocked. Moe didn't give him a chance to speak, she stalked over, grabbed his wrists, and yanked him off of Ichigo, sending him flying across the room. "Kisshu, get Ichigo out of here," she ordered. "You probably don't want to watch this."

Kisshu sighed. "You're probably right," he said. He went over to the bed and picked up Ichigo, who wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shirt as she began to cry. Kisshu held her tightly, and teleported back to their room.

Sakura and Pai were still there, and they looked up as Kisshu teleported in with Ichigo. "Ichigo! Are you okay?" Sakura asked, worried.

"Ryou was trying to rape her," Kisshu said. "I was right, the power Pai sensed on its way to Café Mew Mew was Moe and Miwa. I left them to deal with Ryou, they told me I didn't want to watch."

"That's probably for the best," Pai said.

"Ryou was trying to _rape_ you, Ichigo?" Sakura asked, horrified.

"Yes," Ichigo said, her voice muffled by Kisshu's shirt. She was still crying and scared.

Kisshu sat down on the bed, Ichigo on his lap. Sakura sat down next to them, and started stroking Ichigo's hair. "It's okay now," she told her daughter softly. "Moe and Miwa will handle it."

_**With Moe and Miwa: **_As soon as Kisshu teleported out, Moe and Miwa stalked over to a somewhat dazed Ryou, and said, "You tried to rape Ichigo. You are going to pay with your life."

"But first we're going to beat you up," Miwa added. With that she and Moe slammed their fists into Ryou's face, breaking his nose.

By the time Moe and Miwa were done beating him up, Ryou had two broken arms, a broken nose, a broken leg, and numerous cuts and bruises. Satisfied with their work, Moe and Miwa looked at Ryou, and Miwa said, "Any last words?"

Ryou remained silent, so Moe took out her sword, and stabbed Ryou through the heart, then slit his throat to make sure. The girls looked at each other. "I wonder where Keiichiro is?" Miwa said.

"Let's look, he might have been tied up by Ryou," Moe said. She and Miwa went next door, and listened. Miwa knocked, and they heard something that sounded like, "Let me out!" It was muffled, but Miwa still tried the door. Discovering it was locked, she simply kicked it down, and went in with Moe. Keiichiro was tied up on the bed, a cloth over his mouth. Miwa ran over and took the cloth off, then started untying him. When she was done, Keiichiro said, "Thanks Miwa. Ryou wanted me out of the way for something, but I don't know what he was planning, aside from the nightmares."

"He just tried to rape Ichigo," Miwa said. "He kidnapped her and knocked Kisshu out, and then he tried to rape her."

Keiichiro looked horrified. "Is Ichigo okay?" he asked.

"Not sure, we told Kisshu to get her out before we got started on Ryou," Moe said. "We're going to go check on her now that we've freed you."

"Um… is Ryou dead?" Keiichiro asked.

"Hai," Miwa said. "That's why we sent Kisshu back; we didn't want him or Ichigo to get traumatized."

Keiichiro sighed. "I take it you beat him to a pulp before killing him?" he asked.

"Yep," Miwa said. "Are you calling the police?"

"No, he'd be going to jail anyways," Keiichiro said. "And I don't want you to get arrested, since you've been so helpful. Go check on Ichigo, and tell her I'm sorry I couldn't keep Ryou under control."

"On our way," Moe said, and followed by Miwa, left, detransforming on the way.

**Well, I lied again; Ryou's dead. Again. Please don't flame me, but review.**


	26. Bunnies

**Sick Day Chapter 26:**

**Bunnies**

Moe and Miwa rang the doorbell of Ichigo's house, and a few minutes later, Pai answered. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"We beat him to a pulp and stabbed him," Moe said. "Ichigo's safe now."

"Good," Pai said. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," Miwa said. "How's Ichigo?"

"Attached to Kisshu," Pai said. "I took care of the fact that she couldn't walk, but she's still really scared."

"Too bad we can't do more stuff to Ryou," Moe said. "Can we go see her?"

"Good idea," Pai said. Moe and Miwa followed him upstairs, and went to Ichigo's room. What they saw worried them. Kisshu was sitting on the bed, with Ichigo on his lap, clinging to him, her face buried in his shirt. Sakura was stroking her hair, and she and Kisshu looked up as Moe and Miwa walked in.

"How'd it go?" Kisshu asked.

"We killed him, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear details," Miwa said. "He's gone now, though."

Kisshu nodded, and said softly, "See Koneko-chan? I told you they'd do it."

Ichigo nodded into Kisshu's chest, and said softly, "You were right. Thanks guys."

"Ichigo, is it okay for Kisshu to put you down now?" Sakura asked. "I think you both could use some rest."

"I guess…" Ichigo said. She slowly let Kisshu go, and he gently put her on the bed. Ichigo yawned, and Moe and Miwa smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow," Miwa said.

"Yeah, we should get back before our parents notice we snuck out," Moe said.

"Thanks for doing that," Ichigo said sleepily.

"Sure," Miwa said. "Bye!" She and Moe left. Pai left soon after, and Sakura tucked Ichigo and Kisshu in before turning out the light and leaving. Ichigo snuggled up to Kisshu as she fell asleep, and he put his arms around her.

They woke up the next morning, and went down for more homeschooling. Moe and Miwa showed up soon after they came down, and they spent the day working.

As they were finishing, the doorbell rang. Sakura went to get it, and came back with Keiichiro. Ichigo looked at him questioningly. "Ichigo, I'm really sorry I didn't keep a closer eye on Ryou," Keiichiro said. "I knew he had a crush on you, but I didn't think his jealousy of Kisshu would lead him to try to rape you."

Ichigo sighed. "I know it's not your fault," she said. "And Moe and Miwa took care of him, so we're safe now, right?"

Keiichiro smiled slightly. "Right," he said. "And I didn't tell the police about this; I invited Pai over to incinerate the body. Moe and Miwa are safe too."

"Thanks Keiichiro," Miwa said.

"You're welcome," Keiichiro said. "However, I could use a little help with painting over the mess you two made last night…"

Miwa and Moe blushed. "Sure, it's the least we can do after we basically destroyed him in his own room," Moe said.

"I don't think I want to know…" Sakura said.

"No, you don't," Miwa said. "Let's just say the Cyniclon who stabbed Ichigo got off easy compared to Ryou."

Ichigo and Kisshu gulped. "I know he deserved it, but I'm not feeling so good," Ichigo said, turning green. She got up and ran upstairs. A minute later, they heard her throw up.

"Whoops," Miwa said, blushing. "I hope she didn't get the image that was in my mind at that time…"

"Judging by the sound, I'd say she did," Sakura said, as Ichigo came downstairs. She wasn't even off the staircase when Kisshu ran up past her.

"I'm guessing you two are bonded with us?" Ichigo said mildly as they heard Kisshu throw up. "That looked pretty bad."

"We sensed that you were terrified last night, and where you were," Miwa said. "I'm guessing we're bonded, probably because the four of us are such close friends. Sorry we started thinking about what we did to Ryou, I guess it was pretty gruesome."

"That doesn't begin to describe it," Kisshu said dryly, walking down the stairs.

"Why didn't you just teleport?" Moe asked.

"Teleporting when I'm feeling sick isn't a good idea; I usually end up getting sick as soon as I reappear, and then I end up cleaning," Kisshu said. "Still, I don't usually throw up at the sight of blood."

"Um… can we stop talking about this?" Ichigo asked. "I'm not feeling so good again…."

"Sorry, what should we do now?" Miwa asked.

"Let's go to the park," Moe suggested. "School's over, right?"

"Yes," Sakura said. "You go have fun. Ichigo, Kisshu, I'd suggest not getting ice cream, though. It's not a good idea to eat right after throwing up."

"Yeah, you're right," Ichigo said. "And I'm feeling kind of sick again, I think I'll use the bathroom before we leave." She ran upstairs as Kisshu said, "I suggest walking there, teleporting's not a good idea for either Ichigo's stomach or mine right now."

"Are you two getting sick?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think so, but that was NOT a pretty visual," Kisshu said. "I'm glad Ichigo finished when she did, I really didn't feel good."

"Let's think about bunnies," Moe suggested.

Miwa giggled. "I like bunnies," she said.

"That's natural, you're half bunny," Kisshu said. He looked up as Ichigo came down the stairs, and asked, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I just hope that image doesn't get burned into my mind."

"We're thinking about bunnies now," Miwa said.

Ichigo giggled. "What kind of bunnies?" she asked.

"The evil ninja type," Kisshu said before Miwa could say anything. "They're generally white with little black masks, and authentic Japanese katanas."

Ichigo, Moe and Miwa burst out laughing. Kisshu blinked. "What?"

"That's the funniest image ever!" Miwa gasped out. "But I prefer purple bunnies."

"I like green," Moe said. "Ichigo likes pink bunnies."

"On my planet, the male bunnies are all evil ninjas, and the females are really good cooks," Kisshu said.

"Are you serious, or kidding?" Ichigo asked. "I didn't know there were bunnies on Cyniclonia."

"There are," Kisshu replied. "You want to stay out of the way of white ones, though, even if they don't have masks on. They're dangerous for something so little. And they've got poisonous fangs."

"I'm going to ask Pai about this," Ichigo said.

"Koneko-chan, don't you trust me?" Kisshu asked.

"Of course, but I'm still going to ask Pai," Ichigo said.

Kisshu pouted as Pai walked into the kitchen, and said, "What did you want to ask me, Ichigo?"

"Do you really have white ninja bunnies with poisonous fangs on your planet?" Ichigo asked.

"_Where _did _that _come from?" Pai asked. "Of course not! We don't even HAVE bunnies on our planet!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Kisshu, who looked innocent. She sighed and turned back to Pai. "Kisshu claims that all the bunnies on your planet are either evil ninjas with poisonous fangs, or they're really good cooks," she said.

"Kisshu, are you feeling okay?" Pai asked.

"Yeah, I was just messing with them," Kisshu said. "I wanted to see if they'd fall for it if I actually acted serious for a change. They totally fell for it!"

"Kisshu?" Ichigo asked sweetly.

"Yeah?" Kisshu asked.

"I have something for you," Ichigo said with an evil smirk.

"Wh-what is it?" Kisshu asked nervously.

"A tickle war," Ichigo said, and jumped on him. Then she started tickling him in the stomach. Moe and Miwa looked at each other, then joined in. Finally Kisshu yelled, "OKAY! I'll stop talking about bunnies! Just stop tickling me!"

The girls sighed and got off of him. Kisshu sat up, and they giggled. "What?" he asked.

"Your hair is a mess," Moe said.

"Whose fault is that?" Kisshu grumbled. Then he went upstairs to fix his hair, which was standing on end in the back.

"Do you think we went too far?" Miwa asked.

"Maybe…" Ichigo said.

"I didn't know Kisshu was ticklish," Moe said.

"Very much so," Ichigo said. "I don't usually tickle him, though, because doing it too much might hurt him."

Kisshu came back downstairs, and Ichigo asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "I just don't like tickle wars. Especially when I'm outnumbered."

"Sorry," Ichigo said. "Do you still want to go to the park?"

"Yep!" Kisshu said happily. "I like the park. I guess I'd better take one of those pills first." He went and got one and some water, then took it. His ears started to change shape, and when they were human, he said, "Let's go."

"Remember, no ice cream," Sakura said.

"Okay," Kisshu said. He opened the door, startling a woman who was about to knock. "MOM!?" Moe shouted.

"Yes, I came to pick you up," Mrs. Yanagida said.

"I'm going to the park with my friends," Moe said. "And I told you not to come here. How come you never listen to a word I say? Don't I mean anything to you?"

"You mean a lot to me," Mrs. Yanagida said.

"Yeah right," Moe said. "You're still acting the way you did before Mrs. Momomiya talked with you, and frankly, if I had the money, I would have moved out a long time ago. I can't take it anymore. I wish you had taken Mr. Momomiya's place in the afterlife. You're totally evil, and I find it hard to understand why you think you're fit to be a mother."

"Do you really wish I wasn't around?" Mrs. Yanagida asked.

"Yes, because it would make my life easier if I didn't have someone going through my stuff and breathing down my neck all the time," Moe said. "If it wasn't for Ichigo, Miwa and Kisshu, I probably would have either killed you or committed suicide a very long time ago. And I would have written you a nice long letter about why I committed suicide too."

Mrs. Yanagida was looking really sad, and Sakura sighed. "Moe, go with your friends to the park, I need to chat with your mom," she said. "Pai, go pick up Taruto, he's at Pudding's for a playdate."

"Okay," Pai said. He walked out, and Moe stormed out without a second look at her mother. Ichigo, Kisshu, and Miwa followed.

When they reached the park, Moe laid down in the grass, and sighed as the others sat down next to her. "Wasn't that a bit harsh?" Miwa asked.

"No, it wasn't," Moe said softly. "There are times that I wish I could just kill her myself. I'd settle for just about anything to get her out of my life. I'm only happy when I'm with you guys. I don't think I'd be very sad if she died, even if she committed suicide. Even if it was because of me. She's making my life miserable, and I swear that she enjoys it. She claims she doesn't realize she's making me miserable, but she doesn't try to change her behavior, either. No matter how many times I tell her something's making me upset, or isn't okay, she still keeps doing whatever it is. I wouldn't put it past her to find some way of permanently separating me from you guys; she still thinks it's dangerous for me to hang out with you. It's just not working."

"I hope my mom can work this out," Ichigo said. "I don't want to find out that your mom sent you away."

Moe just sighed. "Miwa, what's your family like?" she asked.

"My little brother's a complete pest, but it sounds like my problems are pretty small compared to yours," Miwa said. "My parents don't usually go through my room, and if I tell my dad that Mom is doing something I don't like, he'll try to fix it."

"That sounds wonderful," Moe said dreamily. "It sounds a lot better than my home life."

"What about your dad, Moe?" Kisshu asked.

"My parents are divorced, and he lives far away," Moe said. "I wanted to stay with my friends, since I was learning how to fight when they divorced. So I ended up with Mom, and my older sister ended up with Dad. I don't see them much, but Dad never forgets my birthday."

Kisshu looked confused. "What does 'divorce' mean?" he asked. "I've never heard that word."

"It's sort of like a boyfriend and girlfriend breaking up, but instead, a married couple breaks up," Ichigo said. "You have to go through court and a bunch of paperwork to get a divorce, and it makes things worse when the couple has kids."

"That's awful," Kisshu said. "On our planet, people never do that. Once you marry someone, you stay with them. A lot of my people wait to marry till they find that special person they know is the right one, even if it takes a long time. Usually people don't find their soulmate till their twenties at the earliest, which is why Pai, Taruto and I would be considered lucky. We've already found our soulmates. Pai has Lettuce, Taruto has Pudding, and I've got Ichigo."

"How do you know you'll never find someone else?" Moe asked.

"I don't know about humans, but Cyniclons know when they've found their soulmate," Kisshu said. "It's like an instinct. That's why when we were enemies, I never killed Ichigo. And why I never gave up on trying to make her love me."

"Wow…" Moe said. "I hope I find someone like that."

"So do I," Miwa said.

"I hope you two do as well," Ichigo said. "You deserve it."

Moe and Miwa smiled. "Thanks Ichigo."

**There's not much left in this story, but I hope you'll review and keep reading!**


	27. A Solution

**Sick Day Chapter 27:**

**The Solution**

Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa were still sitting under a tree in the park when Ichigo's cell phone rang. Seeing that it was her mother, Ichigo picked up.

"_Ichigo, I need you all to come back here, we're talking about solutions to Moe's problem," _Sakura said. _"Can you come?"_

"Sure Mom," Ichigo said. "See you soon!" She snapped the phone shut and said, "Mom says we need to go back, they're working on solutions."

Moe sighed, but got up with the others and started walking back to Ichigo's house. When they got there, Ichigo went in, and called out, "We're back!"

"We're in the living room," Sakura called back.

The girls and Kisshu went to the living room, where to their surprise, they found not only Sakura and Mrs. Yanagida, but Keiichiro and one other man, who was wearing a suit.

"What's going on?" Moe asked.

"We've been talking about different options to your situation," the man in the suit said. "I'm Nodoru Hayate, and I run an adoption and foster care agency here in Bunkyo. Keiichiro here is a friend of mine, and he called me up after Mrs. Momomiya called with a request. Judging by what Mrs. Momomiya has told me, you are in potential danger of harming yourself and/or your mother if things continue the way they are now, correct?"

"Hai, she'll be dead soon if she's not careful," Moe said.

"Mrs. Momomiya also told me that taking you to your father would take you too far from your friends, and the fact that she is homeschooling you," Mr. Nodoru said. "Since none of us want to make you more miserable than you are now, I have asked Keiichiro if he'd be willing to adopt you, and he said he'd be happy to."

"Really?" Moe asked hopefully.

"Really," Keiichiro said with a smile. "I also have something I've been hiding- Zakuro and I are getting married soon, so you'll have female company."

Ichigo and Kisshu's jaws dropped. "What? You and Zakuro have been together and you didn't tell us?" Ichigo asked.

"We were trying to keep it low-key because of the press," Keiichiro said. "So we didn't tell anyone."

"I thought Zakuro was a high school student," Kisshu said.

"She's actually only two years younger than me," Keiichiro said. "I'm twenty-two, and she's twenty. She just looks a lot younger, which helps in her modeling career."

"Wow," Moe said, "Thank you, Keiichiro!"

Keiichiro smiled. "You're welcome," he said. "I'm going to be reopening the Café, and I was wondering if you and Miwa would come work with Ichigo and the other girls."

"Sure," Moe said. "Miwa?"

"Cool! Do I get a maid's uniform like Ichigo's?" Miwa asked hopefully.

Keiichiro smiled. "Yep," he said. "And unlike the previous uniforms, which had rather revealing skirts due to their creator, these shouldn't be as problematic, so Kisshu won't have to get defensive of Ichigo getting checked out."

Kisshu rubbed the back of his head as the girls giggled. Sakura smiled too, and said, "Moe, I'm going to be helping you pack, since I don't think you want your mother around."

"You're right," Moe said. "Thanks, Mrs. Momomiya."

"Sure," Sakura said. "Let's get going, I'm sure you don't want to spend any more time at that house than necessary."

"Yup," Moe said.

Sakura turned to Miwa, Ichigo and Kisshu, and said, "Keiichiro could use some help setting up the empty room, will you go with him?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. Kisshu and Miwa nodded as Ichigo asked, "Which room is it?"

"The spare one that was never occupied, I'm sure I'd have to disinfect and purify the other one before Moe would go in there," Keiichiro said with a smile.

"Do I want to know?" Mr. Noboru asked.

"No," everyone except Mrs. Yanagida said together.

"I won't ask then," Mr. Noboru said. "I trust you, Keiichiro."

"Thank you, Hayate," Keiichiro said. "I promise I'll take good care of Moe."

Mr. Noboru nodded and said, "I have some paperwork to do with Mrs. Yanagida, and then I'll be over, alright?"

"Yes," Keiichiro said. "We'll be waiting."

Mr. Noboru nodded to Mrs. Yanagida, and she followed him silently out the door. Sakura came over and said, "Moe, let's go to your house, we'll pack your stuff while Mrs. Yanagida's at the office."

"Okay," Moe said. Sakura smiled and led her off.

Keiichiro looked at the others, and said, "Let's get in my car, we'll go start work on the room. And I closed the door to the other room, so you don't have to look. Mrs. Momomiya told me Ichigo and Kisshu got sick from Moe's memories earlier."

"Yeah, let's not talk about that," Kisshu said.

"Okay," Keiichiro said. "I didn't know you were bonded like that, though."

"Neither did we," Miwa said. "Moe and I didn't realize it till last night, when we felt Ichigo in terror, and knew instinctively where she was. We felt her at the same time, and we went to help. I'm glad Kisshu showed up to help, though; Ichigo would probably be scared of us otherwise."

"Kisshu, I thought you couldn't walk last night," Keiichiro said.

"Pai gave me most of his energy, and only kept enough to get Ichigo back to full strength," Kisshu said. "Pai basically poured his power into me until I was strong enough to teleport, and then saved the rest for Ichigo. That's why we can both walk today."

"Wow," Keiichiro said. "Let's go get in my car."

The girls and Kisshu got in Keiichiro's car, and he drove to Café Mew Mew. There they went to the spare room, and started cleaning.

By the time Sakura showed up with Moe and a bunch of boxes and bags, the room was sparkling. Keiichiro went to talk with Sakura and Mr. Noboru while the girls and Kisshu set up Moe's new room with all her stuff.

They all went downstairs when they were done, and saw Sakura, Mr. Noboru, and Keiichiro in the main room. "Did you finish?" Sakura asked.

"Yep," Moe said. "I didn't have that much, and with four people, it didn't take long."

"I'm glad," Keiichiro said. "Miwa, your dad's coming to pick you up here; it's getting dark, and we didn't want you to have to walk home in the dark- even though we all know very well that you can adequately defend yourself. Ichigo, your mom has invited me and Moe for dinner, so she'll drive you back to your house while I finish up here with Hayate. I'll see you soon."

"Thanks Keiichiro," Moe said. "And thanks, Mr. Noboru."

"You're welcome," Mr. Noboru said. "I hope you'll be happy."

"I'm sure I will," Moe said.

Sakura smiled and said, "Come on, kids. Let's go back."

The girls and Kisshu followed her to the car, and piled in. As Sakura drove them back, they were all happy. Everything had worked out perfectly.

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Shady-rocket-chu-girl, aka the best friend I've ever had. Thanks! I know you'll all be unhappy, but this is the (bad) end of Sick Day. There will not be a sequel, but I've got other stories that will be finished as well. Please review on your way out, but don't flame if you hate the ending for some reason. Peace out!**

**~Emiko~**


End file.
